


Beastly

by QueenReginaRegal, Trxshkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Bottom Clarke, Character Deaths, Clexa, Clexa family, Commander Heart Eyes, Commander Lexa, Dominate, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Heda Leksa - Freeform, Heda Leksa kom trikru, Heda Lexa, Kingdoms, Princess Clarke, Queen Lexa, Romance, Ruler, Sex, Slow Burn, Stubborn Clarke, Submissive, The 100 - Freeform, Top Lexa, Trikru, Violence, War, animal like, beast like, castles and gaurds, fem slash, kingdom au, mature - Freeform, non-canon, sinister lexa, skikru, strict lexa, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReginaRegal/pseuds/QueenReginaRegal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxshkru/pseuds/Trxshkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd give up your life so quickly for weaklings?"</p><p>"Of course, their my people they trust in me to do whats best for them." Clarke stated bluntly a defiant glare in her eyes, she held her ground in front of the feral looking woman who seamed to watched her like she was prey, she looked like those mythical amazon women she read about in tales. she was tall and built like a warrior should be, lean but muscular, her mane of messy brown curls that were held up by intricate braids were almost as wild as her green eyes that looked like the richest forest  greens. yes this woman was intimidating in more then one way, but Clarke had made it this far already.</p><p>"Very well Clarke your people will be spared, but in return you will stay here forever." The Queen grinned devilishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

      The Skikru were a small but proud people that lived among the clouds and bathed in the sun’s rays, they were pale but resilient to its harmful rays. They were advance compared to those they read about below, they were isolated from the world, and with isolation comes safety from attacks, allowing them to flourish and learn. Despite their small size they expanded and grew and worked the lands for comforts instead of survival, now they were far too relaxed weakened by reliance on their knowledge and technology. Soon there lands began to die along with their food and all the animals, one by one entire families died out, starving to death. If they did not do something they would all die, it was that simple. The remaining villages packed up what they could and the royal bloodline had to say fair well to their small kingdom. They traveled down the steep mountains slowly weeks passed as they slowly made their way down. Many lost their loves in the process but all who had joined their leaders down the mountain knew the cost. The world below had been long forgotten about, only tales graced their thoughts on what could lie below. They no longer were above the clouds and the rocky terrain slowly grew more humid and flourished with greenery and animals. The small group was in awe of it all and hope soon filled their hearts for the new life they searched for. Within a months’ time they had made their way to a small plains filled with rich soil and animals of all sorts, days and weeks passed and soon a small village had been set up and their people felt their bellies full once more. The people were happy and the royal family was once again in joy that their people prospered.

“We should of came down here sooner it’s so beautiful.” The princess smiled happily her hands busy with sketching the many trees and rock faces that surrounded the plains.

“It really is a sight to behold.” Spoke her adviser who poured her tea from a clay pot, the breeze blew and the cicadas buzzed in the background. “Keep in mind though princess, there are predators and you should never stray too far from the village’s perimeter.

“You worry too much Kane.”

“I just worry for your safety Clarke, your father’s scouts have reported messages of wild beasts and signs of other people, and we don’t know what they can do.”

      “Beasts aren’t meant to be feared Kane, we simply just don’t understand them and that’s why we fear them.” Clarke sipped her tear pausing in her drawings, black soot stained her hands but it felt awfully comforting, despite her mother’s protests her father the King allowed her to dirty her hands in what her mother claimed to be “unlady like” hobbies. Her father understood her free spirit though and allowed her to do as she pleased as long as Kane was not far behind in her activities. They enjoyed each other’s presence and they enjoyed each other’s wit, Kane was always surprised by the things Clarke said she was such an old soul for such a young girl. However there peace would not last, in the next months that came, there was blood shed and fear. Others had soon been discovered, other people who were very different from them. Their ways were barbaric they ripped through their homes and small settlements they killed their crops. These beasts were bronze skinned and covered in war paints, where their armor didn’t cover their body. Skikru laid in fear of these strangers with strong but primitive weapons. They knew just how to hurt the Skikru with their tactical warfare, they starved them out and brought messengers from multiple clans to claim war in the name of Heda their queen.

      “Please we mean you no harm, we are just a small people, and we mean your Heda no disrespect.” Clarke watched her father plead, she had never seen him beg and doing so hurt her more than these monsters could. Perhaps she had been wrong about not all beast needing to be understood some were just monsters that were meant to be feared. They beat down on her father before her hunched up his hands over his head trying to protect it. They were rough with her mother and herself as well but they seemed to understand who was in power and who citizens were. “Please tell your Heda we wish to join her and not be enemies, we have advanced medicines and other technology we can teach you.

      The soldiers seemed to hear him because they let up on him and began speaking swiftly to each other in a different language one Clarke couldn’t help but admire the way the words sounded, it was all so interesting and yet terrifying at once. One wrote up a scroll and gave it to the other before sending him on his way. She then gather up Clarke and her family and brought them to a shack where they were tied to posts and forced to sit in solitude for hours on end. They were made an example of in front of their people when they were not tied to the posts. It was a clear message, disobey or try anything stupid and you would find your arms and legs tied to posts in the middle of town and forced to hunch for hours until your fate was decided. Talk spreads through the town and when the royal family is allowed water to be fed to them by some of their people they were told of the one the savages called Heda.

      Apparently she was a powerful woman who waged wars on whims and never lost a battle. She would fight along her warriors and bathe in the blood of her enemies, some have never seen her before and others say she looks like a mighty beast with a long dark curly mane with intricate braids running through them. They say her teeth are sharp like a pumas and her stealth and skills is as fierce as the mighty serpents that litter the waters of mighty rivers. She was a tactical leader who was fearless, they called her the commander of Blood, and the words struck fear in the cloudlings hearts as it should.

      “Stay strong my darlings I am sure this fearful woman has mercy in her heart somewhere.” The king stated to his wife and daughter trying to give them some form of hope. It had been several days since the messenger had left to give their Heda Jake's message, he would be returning any day now. Clarke tried to be hopeful for her father but she was starting to hurt from the multiple days being roughly grabbed and being forced to hunch in the middle of the village on her knees. Her mother Abby seemed just as skeptical but she nodded her head trying to hold back the fear in her features. “We must stay strong for our people, we are still their leaders and we cannot show fear even in the face of death.” Jake's voice increased in strength as he continued. “It’s our duty to do everything we can for our people so that one day, we can all live our lives in peace without fear of tomorrow.” Even in this critical moment Jake was teaching Clarke another life lesson, she let his words sink into her core, deep down she knew he was right, they must do anything to save their people, which was the duty of those born into the blood line.

       Their moment was quickly over though as the sound of thundering hooves came crashing through the shrubbery, the savages on guard greeted the figure who was mounted on a dark chocolate horse. It whinnied and trotted in place feeling impatient for being stopped in mid trot. Soon everyone was gathered into the middle of the village waiting to see what the fate of their beloved royal family would face. The one whom seemed to be in charge of overseeing the takeover entered the small circle that was now formed around the family. She glared at them her stern face glaring at them with her lip curled in disgust. The woman nodded to the guards who stood by the royals

“Breik emo au kom stocks _release them from the stocks, but keep them bound_  

“Sha Indra,” The guards released the family who stretched their back thankfully before being forced to stand on their knees and meet their fate. The woman named Indra pulled open the leather bound letter reading it to herself a scowl on her face. “It seems our Queen is interested in your proposal Jake kom Skikru.”

     Relief washed over the king’s features but it was quickly replaced with worry at Indra’s next words. “She will accept your proposal if you have an offering worth giving in the name of peace.”

    “But we are but a poor people we have nothing but our knowledge to offer.”

     “Then you will die where you stand.” Indra growled unsheathing her sword swiftly holding the cold steel up to Jake's jugular.

     “No! Stop please!” Clarke gasped in fear.

The general growled out at Clarke “Shof du op!!” She turned back to Jake readying to slit his throat.

    “No please, take me, I’ll be the offering, my life for our peoples!”

“Clarke no!” Clarke ignored her parent’s cry of protest but she had seemed to get the attention of the general. She pulled her blade from Jake's neck and stomped over to the princess.

     “What would our Queen possibly do with you?” The terrifying woman hissed at Clarke getting up close and personal, her tattooed face making her more terrifying then she already was.

“Anything! As a princess, I must learn many trades to become a good Queen, I can play the clouds music for your queen, I can draw her worlds and maps, and I can cook meals that are foreign to her that she could enjoy that no other country has! I have extensive medical knowledge that is far more advanced than yours.” The imposing general ponder the desperate pleas of the young princess, Clarke’s eyes begged for her to accept and when the woman nodded her head approvingly Clarke let out a sigh of relief. Her parent’s anguished cries yanked at her heart as she was lifted to her feet and her bindings were replaced with leather ropes to tie around her wrist that would be used to leash her to a horse as they prepared to send her off to the Queen. It all happened so fast and in a blur. Clarke didn’t have time to say goodbye to her family, all she could give was comforting words as they sobbed for their daughter. The crowd of villagers cried for their princess several tried to stop the barbarians from taking her and they paid with their lives.  

     “Please stop!” Clarke begged them, and despite their anger they listened to her. Indra wrote down a message for the Queen and handed it back to the messenger. She then addressed the group of villagers.

     “IF our Heda accepts your offering, your people will be spared and welcomed into the coalition. From then on out you answer to her and follow our laws, if you break them you will pay with the proper punishment. Anyone who fights against us will be considered a traitor and will be killed on the spot.” She paused to look over at Clarke before she nodded to the guard on the horse. “Teik em gon Heda” _take her to Heda_

      The leash pulled roughly on Clarke’s wrists as the horse started walking, Clarke took one last look at her people before turning away, she wouldn’t let them see the fear in her eyes, she would stay strong for them. The trek was hard, they walked long and hard for hours on end very rarely did they stop and it was only because Clarke would get so tired that she would start falling and being dragged by her wrists through the wild life. The guard kept her bound and said nothing to her as he set up camp for the night. He had the horse drinking from a small brook and a fire up and ready in a matter of minutes. He tied her to a tree so she couldn’t move before leaving. She was left alone in the dark for a long time and soon she began to fear that a wild animal would come and eat her before he returned. Clarke was unaccustomed to so much effort, although she was wilder then her mother had like she didn’t like exercise or putting much effort into physical activities. The long trek had tired her out greatly, her feet were blistering her clothes were soaked in sweat and mud and her whole body ached from being smacked with branches and tripping on roots.

      When the guard came back he had a fresh kill of small game with him, he cooked it up and Clarke realized for the first time how hungry she was, it had been almost been a week since she had a decent meal and two days since she actually ate anything at all and now a small feast cooked before them. He ignored her mostly besides to give her small gulps of water, however he barely gave her a scrap of meat to keep her going. For the first time since she started the trek to the Queens kingdom she thought about the serious situation that she was in. in a cold sweat Clarke realized that this wasn’t going to end well for her most likely, she had willingly walked into what would likely be her death to save her people from theirs. She was sacrificing it all and she was scared shitless, part of her the guilty dark side of her argued why it should be her who dies, how was that fair?, but her noble heart accepted that this was what was right for her people. So she tried to seal her fear away and face her death head on, she sent a silent pray that her family give her strength when she needed it most. The night rose and crashed down with a blast of orange and pink as the sun rose for another day, one that ached long and hard on Clarke’s weary body, they were only in their second day and the sky princess knew it would take at least one more just to get there.

      She never thought she could possibly feel any worse and as she wobbled across the woods in tow of the horse when she collapsed into the dirt. Her version blanked in and out and there was searing pain in her skull. She could hear the guard cursing in his language before she was being lifted and thrown onto the back of the horse like a dead deer. Clarke woke up to a splitting head ache and her bruised up body. Looking up at the sky she guessed it had been at least 12 hours since she had passed out. The terrain around them had changed greatly it was now fast plains filled with crops and trees along with huts dispersed here and there. She saw torches lit in some of their windows, she looked ahead and only saw more plains and huts as far as the eye could see. She blanks back out for a few more hours she’s vaguely aware of the guard forcing her to drink and eat as she’s in and out of consciousness. When she wakes up again she sees the towering walls of a large stone tower sitting inside a wall of looming walls a good 8 stories high! The outer walls were only a about a mile away and dread starts to seep into Clarkes very being. She would be facing her death any hour now.

* * *

 

      “Heda, I have report that the escort guard for the princess has arrived just outside the gates.” A man with a barreled chest said as he bowed upon entering the Queens Throne room not looking up at her once in respect. The room was dimly lit with candles and the drapes billowed behind the throne gently. The Queen over the trikru clans that spread far and wide across her lands sat passively on her throne no emotion portrayed across her face. “Bring her to me.” “Sha Heda” The scout left as quickly as he came and she remained at her throne thinking about the brave princess that came from the clouds and had sun kissed hair, she had given up her life so selflessly without hesitation, such a woman intrigued her, what kind of person was this cloud woman. She rested her head back against her thrown her main in messy braids, naked women lay at her feet sleeping on top one of another, one of them laid draped over her lap in sleepy bliss. Her finger tapped against her armrest impatiently, she would see what made this girl tick, and beastly eyes grinned in amusement at the thought.


	2. In These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Queen what could go wrong?
> 
> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: lucy0wolf

         Footsteps echo down dark stone corridors, the cool draft chilling Clarke skin and seeping under it layers chilling her to the bone. She was exhausted and sore, she had been trekking through the harsh terrains of the land among the trees and now looked like she had been eaten up and spit back out. Her hair lay matted and dirty against her shoulders and her clothes we torn and covered in mud. The guard pushed roughly on her shoulder urging her to go faster as the continued to travel deeper into the castle. The place was massive they had been met at the castle doors by one of the Queens guards and relieved the one who had brought her here. No words were said through the exchange not that Clarke would be able to hear over the hammering of her heart, pounding hard in fear as to what would come next. They made their way through several more rooms before coming to a huge wooden door that was completely massive. It towered over them and at the base sat two guards covered in armor, many bones decorated their gear. They held long staffs with sharp pointed spear heads that glinted in the candle light. Upon their arrival both guards moved to open the massive doors that groaned in protest with their weight, Clarke hesitated on entering the room, her legs trembling at the sight in front of her. In the center of the room sat a large throne who’s back reached up with gnarly branches that looked like the hands of the dead reaching up asking for mercy. Shadows and bits of light splashed across the figure sitting there, her eyes seemed to glow through the darkness a terrifying green. Clarke knees where kicked out from under her sending her hard down onto the stone floor scarping her hands hard against its rough edges.

         “Yu na ste get moubeda in kom gon chek ona blinka au kom oso Heda” You will know better than to stare into the eyes of our Heda. A Man with a large beard hissed at Clarke as he towered over her she looked up at him with terrified eyes, he pushed her head down to look at the floor and she quickly caught on. The man stepped away and stood beside Clarke instead of over her waiting for his Queens order. Instead she stood up from her thrown and stalked down the few steps that elevated her seat. She was tall and regal as she moved closer. Clarke kept her eyes on her bloodied hands and only dares to tilt her head slightly up upon seeing the bare feet of the imposing woman. Gulping down her fear she tried to keep from shaking when a rough hand grabbed at her chin and forced her face up. The princess view of the woman consisted of cold eyes and sharp cheekbones. The feral woman’s hand gripped and grabbed at her face tilting her head and impacting her closely, Clarke’s breath caught in her throat and a shiver creeped down her spine. As quick as it started it was over and the woman was releasing her grip on the cloudlings jaw and walking back to her throne nodding at the man. The blonde watched in utter shock as the woman draped herself back over fur covered seat really looking at her for the first time. She was terrifyingly beautiful, the rumors had not lied she was truly beast like.

          “Gyon op!” Get up! The man with the large beard grabbed at the back of Clarkes collar and pulled her up to shaky feet and was dragged out of the room, she did not miss the nod that the woman gave to the hulking man before she was pulled back out the massive doors.

           “No let go! where are you taking me!! Stop!” Clarke kicked at the strong hands that gripped at her before she was knocked in the back of the head hard and the world quickly blacked out. “Leave me.” The rest of the guards left the throne room after Gustus took the sky princess away and Lexa sat in silence waiting patiently.

            “You can come out now.” Her voice called quietly to the walls. Soon a fake bookshelf moved aside a lanky boy with dirty blonde hair climbed out. He walks over to the smaller throne next to hers and takes his seat. He smiled at her knowingly having seen everything that just happened. “She pretty” the boy spoke quietly, the queen looked away in disinterest. He smiled shyly and his legs dangle off the throne, not yet long enough to reach the stone floor beneath him.

            “I like her.” she gave no response just a simple glance at the boy. “You shouldn’t be so rough with her, she’s just as scared as I was.” 

            “What would you do?” Her voice is low the candles flicker slightly casting long shadows on the walls. The boy stays quiet for a moment pondering his response.

           “I’d…I’d invite her to dinner.”

           “Carry on with your schedule.” The woman spoke plainly the boy nods and does as he’s told hopping off his throne and making his way out the doors closing them behind him. Silence over took the throne room and the young queen scowled in thought before letting out a low groan, giving into the young boys advice. She couldn’t lie the girl had flared up some interest, having such an exotic woman draped over her would be thrilling. Her fingers drummed against the throne in thought, she made up her mind, she would try and get this woman into her bed.

* * *

 

          Clarke awoke to young maids flustering around her like bees on a mission buzzing about her and cleaning her up. They wiped at her skin until it was raw and comb the mud out of her hair while another scrubbed her nails. Hot water soaked into her body and bubbles tickled her nose with the smell of lavender. This felt nice she thought, warm and cozy, and in her half-conscious state she enjoyed being pampered. “What’s going on?” She mumbled trying to wake up from her daze, her head throbbed slightly and she vaguely remembered being dragged from the throne room. “Where am I?”

           “You must get ready quickly, Heda will be waiting for you.” One maid said as she dumped a bucket of cold water on Clarke's head causing her to yelp.

            “That’s right she requested you for dinner.”

            “What are you crazy she terrifying!” Clarke yanked herself away from the many prying hands and tried to get away. “I’m not going anywhere that monster”

            “Miss you must go, if you don’t Heda will be very angry.” The maid stared at Clarke worriedly but she held her ground. They tried to convince her to dress but she resisted and made them leave the small room in the tower. Clarke sat in silence and wrapped a robe around her wet body feeling cold and miserable.

            “You should go.” A small voice said behind the sky princess and she jumped in surprise, causing the boy to laugh.

            “Where did you even come from?!”

           “The walls.”

           “The…” Blinking slowly Clarke looked at the lanky boy in disbelief she wondered if they boy was a figment of her imagination. “The walls...”

            “Yeah there are a lot of secret passages!” He grinned and pushed back on a stone a small hole in the wall opened up. “I know every one of them.” He shrugged and let go of the wall, and the stone slide back in place. “She’s not a bad person you.”

       “She’s killed my people, destroyed our village and shamed my family, she’s a monster.” Clarke snapped not bothering to listen to the boy. He looked saddened by that. “Like hell, why would I go to dinner with such a beast?” Aden sighed and nodded getting ready to leave, he climbed through the hole but stopped and looked at the fair haired princess.

           “Or maybe she’s just a lonely queen that saw a threat to her people and acted on protecting them from people that fell out of the sky.” He paused waiting to see what she’d say. “There’s two sides to every story” He closed the wall and left her to think about it in silence. Sighing she looked over at the gown that laid across the bed in the corner of the room. “I must be crazy…” She mumbled to herself, she felt the gown with her fingers and enjoyed the soft feeling of the cloth on her skin, it was a lovely thing. She looked around her room and though it was bear of comforts it was warm with a fire lit in the hearth and furs draped across the furniture, if anything it was cozy.

* * *

 

         Entering the dining hall was not what Clarke expected, it was grand in size and the walls were lit with scones every few feet as well as a large chandelier hanging above their heads made up of the horns of bucks. The table was long and wide two chairs were placed, one on each side. She sat in the smaller chair assuming that the larger one was for the Queen and when she walked in Clarke saw that she had guessed right. The princess stood up in greeting the Queen at the table, even Clarke knew better then to remain sitting. The woman nodded to her and sat down and Clarke followed suit, food was placed in front of them and the both said nothing for a few moments as the kitchen help set the table when they left she watched the older woman grab her cup and raise it to her lips.

         “Welcome Clarke kom Skikru, what do you think of your room.” 

          “It has a lovely view.” Clarke snapped back sarcastically. Lexa’s lip twitched in frustration at the harsh tone of Clarke’s voice but ignored the comment instead she sipped from her goblet, as she stared down the princess who looked away quickly. Lexa knew what the girl meant she had thrown her in the highest tower of her castle not sure of the young princess, not sure what do about her, she was so defiant, most girls easily submitted to their fate, to her. I’d…I’d invite her to dinner. Aden’s words echoed in her head and she tried to ignore the pouting princess attitude, this was stupid she thought. 

          “You’re angry.” Lexa stated plainly when the girl refused to stop giving her dagger eyes from across the table. The girl had a lot of nerve Lexa would give her that. 

          “What gave it away,” Clarke quipped. Lexa just poked at her dinner uninterested in the girl’s words. Her sarcasm was not something she had expected to deal with. She didn’t like it. 

           “You will watch your tongue girl.” Clarke clamped her mouth shut and gulped down the tremor that sent chills down her spine, those eyes were glaring hard at her and Clarke remember she wasn’t just having dinner with anyone this woman was a leader of armies and bathed in the blood of her enemies, if she wasn’t careful , Clarke's rude comments could mean her peoples death. Sitting up straighter satisfied that she had shaken up the girl enough that she understood who was in power she ate from her plate.

           “Why did you come here Clarke?” 

           “To save my people” Clarke mumbled no longer meeting the eyes of the young queen.

            "You'd give up your life so quickly for weaklings?"

           "Of course, their people they trust in me to do what’s best for them." Clarke stated bluntly looking back up at the and she held her ground in front of the feral woman seemed to watch her like she was prey, she looked like those mythical amazon women she read about in tales. She was tall and built like a warrior should be, lean but muscular, her main of messy brown curls that was held up by intricate braids were almost as wild as her green eyes that looked like the richest forest greens. Yes this woman was intimidating in more than one way, but Clarke had made it this far already. 

          "Very well Clarke your people will be spared, but in return you will stay here forever." Lexa smiled devilishly. She couldn’t help but enjoy the shocked look on the cloudlings face but she was so expressive it was hard to not want to see what other faces she could make. “in return your people will be safe and in my protection.” 

           “What..whatever it takes.” The blonde said through clenched teeth. Lexa frowned at that, Clarke was surprisingly honorable and selfless, when her guards had told her about the passionate princess she did not believe them at first but now she could see they were not wrong. Looking into her cup in fake interest she spoke lowly.  “Then we will have no problems"

            “Can…can…am I allowed outside?

            “No.” Lexa did not hesitate, she could not risk giving this woman to much freedom yet, she still did not know how these sky people truly acted, besides such a weak girl couldn’t handle being out there. 

            “You can’t just keep me locked up!” Clarke jumped from her seat her hands slamming down on the hard wooden surface of the table. Anger coursed into her veins as well as panic at the thought of being locked into a tower for the rest of her life. Her outburst was cut short though, half the guards that hand been standing by the doors away from their conversation were now pressing cold steel to her throat waiting for their Heda’s order.

              “You dare speak to our Queen in such a tone, I’ll have your head girl.” One of the guards growled. Clarke could feel the blade bob against her throat as she gulped back a scream of panic. This was it, her mother had always told her that her outbursts and attitude would be the death of her, Abby couldn’t have been more right. 

             “Enough.” The woman stood up from the table and made her way over to where Clarke stood frozen, her long legs made short work of the distance between them, her head was held high and her eyes were cold and detached. “You dare to speak against me in my own castle.” Her voice was calm and collected, but malice stung at Clarke’s ears with each word that left the woman’s lips. She grabbed at the blondes face forcing her to look at her “You’d do well to remember your place Clarke, or I will put you you in it.” The silent threat did not fall on deaf ears and Clarke couldn’t help but tremble at the way the woman said her name, the way the k clicked harshly against velvet lips. 

             “I…” 

             “Take her away.” Letting go of the younger girl’s jaw she left the room, proud and lean her steps never faltering the rhythmic click of her heels echoing in the empty dining hall, and down the hall until Clarke could no longer hear the steps. Clarke was pulled hard by the guards who man handled her hard, their grip unforgiving, she was sure she’d have bruises from where they grabbed at her. 

             “Let go! Stop you can’t just lock me up! Please!!” They ignored her and dragged her up the long stair case that lead to her tower, when they reached the wooden door the opened it and threw her in. the cold stone met with Clarke's hands and knees harshly for the second time that day. She heard the dress she was wearing tear but she didn’t care. She jumped up quickly to make a breakthrough to the door but it was slammed in her face and locked with a dead bolt. She pounded her fists against the door until the stung, no matter how hard she hit it though the door wouldn’t budge. 

              “Let me out! Heda!!” Hot tears poured down her face as despair slowly seeped into her soul. Curling up at the foot of the door she cried long and hard. “I wish you were here dad…” she mumbled fiddling with the leather bracelet on her wrist that her father had given to her for her birthday when she was 11. “You’d know what to do…” She closed her eyes exhausted from crying and her body still tired from the long trip to the castle. She laid against the hard door soon drifting off to sleep, dreams of her life in the clouds giving her the only comfort she had in such a terrifying new world.

* * *

 

               “You threw her into the tower again.” Aden stated. He wasn’t given a response, but then again he didn’t expect one. He looked at the sulking queen surprised to see her brooding.

                “She’s ungrateful.” 

                 “She’s terrified.” Aden sighed and fiddled with the wet stone he was using to sharpen his dagger. It was his favorite one, a gift from the Queen herself, she had given it to him when he first came to the castle. “She’s not like the others.” That was true Lexa thought. She had been gifted many women in her time as Queen, all kingdoms that she ruled over, had all offered her noble women and princesses before, and she easily bedded each of them, they learned their place and payed with their usefulness. She thought this girl would be like the rest, if anything more exotic, since she was from the clouds. She hadn’t really cared about what the girl could do when her messengers came, she was more interested and what they described to her. A selfless woman with shimmering hair as golden as the sun’s rays and blue eyes that captured the seas and skies that her lands stretched across, a woman whose beauty rivaled that of their own Queen. Lexa huffed in bitterness, this girl had only been in the castle for a few hours and yet she was stressing her out, her jaw flexed in irritation. 

                  “You’re too rough, you need to be nicer.” Aden offered, he paused his work to look at her again, a scowl was carving mountains on her brow. “She’s different…” nodding to himself he knew it was true, the girl was beautiful that was true but he got a feeling from her, what it was he wasn’t sure yet. “If you want her to notice you, and like you then you need to be nicer.” Lexa sighed and looked at the boy who had a cheeky grin on his face, it made her frown deepen. 

                 “I don’t need her to like me.” Lexa growled. 

                 “No, but you want her to.” The boy replied, moving to sharpen his blade again. “and it bothers you that she doesn’t. All the others saw your riches and fell to their knees for you. But there is something about this one.” Aden stifled a small chuckle. “Like me, she sees right through you, and that angers you.”

                 Lexa turned to Aden, with a scowl. Most would cower, Aden just returns with a smile.

                 “What makes you so confident that you ‘see right through’ me?” 

                 “I see enough to know that the face you are making isn’t anger, but embarrassment” The boy simply answered with a giggle. The sound of his laughter broke the Queen’s demeanor as it normally does. A small grin spread across her face as she reached over to tussle the boy’s hair. As a reaction he quickly jumped down from his seat, readying himself for an attack. The pair giggled as the Queen chased the lad around the room. Maybe he had a point, Clarke was much different from the other girls, all had been greedy but Clarke she was selfless, maybe Lexa would try a little harder to get the sky girl to like her.


	3. In Clenched Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen reads and Aden learns what it means to be afraid.
> 
> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: lucy0wolf

     The morning creeps in quickly the sun glares through the curtains that billow softly in the summer breeze. The smell of flowers stirs Clarke in from her sleep along with the tickling of her hair touching her nose, she stretches and groans as her joints pop in the most satisfying way. She could already feel the telltale signs of her neck hurting from sleeping on it wrong but when she does open her eyes she realizes she’s no longer on the floor but on the soft plush bed under the covers. Confused she slides out from under the covers rubbing the sleep from her eyes and the kink in her neck, she sees the room is the same as she remembered the only difference is there’s vase of white lilies that sits on the table across the room, basking in the sun light.

     “Did the maids come in?” She knew she was exhausted but how she had not noticed being picked up and put into bed as well as the vase of flowers being put down? Clarke tried the handle of the door hoping maybe one of the maids had left it unlocked, sadly that was not the case. “Damn it.” She tried reaching through the bars in order to unlatch the dead bolt but it was too far way. She was starting to grow restless being trapped in the tower. Storming around the room, Clarke fumed trying to think of a way out, she had clearly woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Never in her life had she been cut off from the outside, she was a free child born among the clouds and the horizon, she was a princess of the sky and now she was just a sparrow trapped in a cage.

     “I can’t believe she plans on making me stay in here for the rest of my life.” Frustrated Clarke pulled at her hair the anger coursing through her until she felt like explode. “Fuck you!” She yelled and grabbed a large candle and hurled it across the room. The metal of the candle holder made a satisfying clang while the candle itself exploded into pieces. She recklessly threw three more across and stopped with the forth when she saw the secret passage Aden had used the other day open up. “Yes!” Clarke ran to the opening before it could close and started through the dark tunnels not bothering to look back. The tunnels were dark and damp and filled with cobwebs and if she hadn’t been so hell bent on escaping she would have freaked out in a large one hit her in the face. She had forgotten about the secret passages but now she was just glad to be out of that room.

     The tunnels didn’t seem to stop, and although Clarke had no idea how big the castle actually was she was still amazed by the amount of passages that slithered through the walls. Some passages were bigger than others, some were so small she had to crawl, some were even destroyed and there was no way to go through so she’d have to turn around and find a different path. It wasn’t until her stomach growled loudly that she realized that she had no idea where she was going or how to get back. Panic gripped at her chest a clear sign of anxiety starting to form, it spread through her body and she gasped out little puffs of air trying to gain control of her breathing, while the walls seemed to push down on her and weigh on her chest. Hurriedly she ran through several more passages and saw a sliver of light through what look like a door. Without hesitating she burst through it and sucked in a deep breath of air that smelled like stale books. She welcomed the air with dry lips and a shaky breath pushing her hair out of her eyes.

     For a moment she surveyed the room, it was a large dimly lit room a few candles scattered here and there, wax dripping down and pooling down the sides of the sticks, there was a distinct smell of mothballs but it wasn’t unpleasant. Clarkes attention was then drawn to the books worn out bindings facing her filled the shelves. None of the books looked familiar and some she couldn’t could read since she knew nothing of the Trikru’s language, despite her curiosity to it. Before she should study anymore of the bindings and their titles hushed voices stole her attention, pushing a few dusty books to the side Clarke peaked through the shelves seeing the Queen and one of her many guards standing at attention. The woman was wearing only her under armor, her red sash ever present. She looked as passive as ever her green eyes never leaving the book that sat in her slender fingers.

     “Heda.”

     “Have you found him yet?”

     “No Heda he continues to be allusive.”

     “Are you telling me my best guards can’t find him?” Lexa glared at the man, his posture stiffened clearly intimidated by the woman. She closed her book with a snap. “I’ll find him myself.” She bit out clearly annoyed that she had been interrupted during her free time. Clarke watched in awe as the woman could go from passive to almost animal like in mere moments but still remained composed and breathtaking. The princess quickly ducked under behind another few bookshelves as the queen left the guard following in step quickly behind her. Letting out a sigh of relief Clarke decided this was the perfect chance to start heading back to her room, or at least try to. Turning back to where she came from Clarke was met with an empty wall the door no longer open.

     “Shit.” She pushed against the wall panic starting to build up in her chest again. No matter how much she pushed the wall wouldn’t budge. Her fingers grazed over the surface of the wall desperately trying to find a hidden switch but none could be found, dread was starting to sit heavily on her chest. She had no choice but to try her chance at walking the halls of the castle in hope of finding either a way out or the way back to her tower. Stealthily as she could she stuck her head out the big wooden doors of the library making sure no one was around. With a deep breath she stepped out into the open and made her way through the halls stopping to hide every now and then when a guard passed. The castle was swarming with guards clearly on high alert for what Clarke wasn’t sure, but she knew she didn’t want to be the one who they found.

     “Hurry check the East Wing!” someone shouted down the corridor. The sound of multiple footsteps along with more shouting drove Clarke to run around the corner her heart pounding hard with adrenaline. She was quickly knocked off her feet with a small “ooph!” escaping her mouth and the body she had clearly just smacked into. This was it she thought, she was busted, and most likely dead.

     “Clarke.” A hand quickly greeted her along with a friendly face smiling down at her.

     “Aden?”

     “Quick get up we have to hide.” He urged grabbing her hand and helping her up, she barely had time to get to her feet before they were turning another corner and then ducking behind sets of armor that decorated the hall. “We can’t let them find us.” He whispered clearly concerned. Clarke’s heart warmed at that, she had only known Aden for a few days but the boy was so sweet and was the only thing that made her day better. She wondered how such a young boy got stuck as a servant for such a ruthless queen. The sound of more shouting came from both sides of the hall and they both gave each other a knowing look, if they were found then they would be screwed.

      “Look!” Aden pointed at a large metal door “In here!” He grabbed Clarkes hand and they both rushed through the door. They quickly shut the door behind themselves, causing the room to cloak them in darkness. Clarke searched around the room for some form of light.

     “What is this place?” Clarke asked.

     “I don’t know; I’ve never been in here.” Aden replied.

     The sound of chains shifted in the distance.

     “What was that?” Clarke exclaimed, startled.

      Aden pulled his knife from his belt and cautiously stepped further into the room. He looked down at his shaking hand and paused. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “Ai na ste yuj.” _I will be strong_. He said to himself. “Ai na ste-,” His words were cut off when he felt the floor drop out from under him. “oomph” The cold stone struck his shoulder hard as he landed.

     “Aden?!” Clarke called out as soon as she heard the clanking of his knife against the stone.

     “errrr” Aden let out as he attempted to lift himself from the ground. “I’m ok.” He answered back.

     Clarke managed to find the small stair case in the dark. “I’m coming.”

     “I think I broke my arm.” Aden said as the pain started to constrict his movement.

     “Don’t move let me find you.” Clarke advised.

     “I dropped my knife.”

     “We’ll find it.”

      The sound of chains shifted once again through the darkness; causing Aden to frantically search for the source. His breathing began to speed up as he searched. “Ai na ste yoj. Ai na ste yoj.” The sound of chains continued go get closer. “Ste yoj, ste yoj, ste yoj!”

      “AHHHHHH” the source of the sound finally appeared in front of him. A large man face scared and eyes redder than blood.

      “Clarke!” Aden called out in fear as he was dragged further into the darkness.

      “Aden!” she screeched.

      “Aden!”

      Clarke was startled not only for fear of Aden, but also from the sudden light filling the room and the panicked voice that joined hers. She looked up to see a powerful shadow standing in the door way.

       “Help me!” Aden called out.

        Clarke looked down at the dagger in front of her then up at the man holding Aden down against the stone. Without a second thought picked up the knife and closed the distance between them.

       “Get off him!” She shouted, planting the dagger into the man’s leg.

      “Jok au em!” The powerful voice exclaimed just as guards came flooding into the room. First grabbing Aden then her and pulled them toward the safety of the light.

      “Hod op,” Clarke finally saw the source of the strong voice. The Commander.

      The guards stopped Aden before passing her. She grabbed his chin and examined his face, then gripped his shoulder enough to make him flinch. Without a word she waved her hand to guards for them to take the boy away. Lexa looked back to the shackened up princess clearly disturbed by what had happened, her hands shook slightly covered in blood. Scared blue eyes met concerned green ones. The commander gently brushed the few blonde strands from the younger girl’s sweaty forehead and spoke softly. 

      “Lincoln take the princess to her room and have her cleaned up.”

      “Sha Heda.”

 

* * *

 

      A small knock pulled Lexa’s eyes away from her book once again.

      “komba raun,” _Approach_ Lexa stated. The door slowly opened as the small boy eased into the room. “Aden!” at the sight of the boy Lexa dropped her book and ran to him. To Aden’s surprise, he found himself wrapped in Lexa’s arms.

      “Thank the creator” Lexa said with relief. 

      “You aren’t upset with me Heda?” Aden asked confused.

      “What?” Lexa stepped back. “Of course not, silly boy,” She grabbed the boy’s face and kissed the bruise that formed on his forehead. “I’m just happy you are ok.”

       Aden immediately pulled his mother into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

      “I know.” She kissed the top of his head. “I know, Aden.” She sighed contently and breathed in the boys scent. “Don’t do that again.”

      “I’m sorry.”

      Pulling away Lexa looked down at the boy, the only thing that made her truly feel human even when she had to act as if she wasn’t. He was her rock and everything she did was for him so that he could grow up in a world where blood didn’t stain their lands and cries of anguish didn’t fill the night. Today was truly and eye opening experience for her, for the first time she felt like she didn’t have control over what happened. Perhaps she would reconsidered having him trained in not only the politics of their lands but in the way of a true warrior as well. She kissed the top of his head one last time before letting go of the boy.

      “We will talk more in the morning, for now you must rest.”

      “Yes Mother.”

      “Reshop my little beast.”

      “Reshop.” He smiled and made his way out of the throne room leaving Lexa once more to her book. Sighing she closed it after saving her place her mind no longer able to focus on such a task, she made her way to her throne and relaxed against the familiar wood, her mind racing with thoughts. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head still not sure what to make of it. She had been a wreck when the guards still had yet to find Aden and then had reported that the princess was missing too. Her blood had boiled at the thought that perhaps the princess had kidnapped the boy. She had, had the castle torn apart looking for them, it wasn’t until she heard the chilling shrill of Clarkes panicked voice that she found them.

       Her blood had frozen in her veins at the sight before her, Aden crumpled on the floor his arm clearly broken a bloody gash on his forehead pouring down his face and the fear in his eyes. Not only did her blood freeze but so did she, stuck in place her mouth going dry with a silent whimper and her eyes widened, the fear of losing the only thing she truly cared about in the world weighed down harshly on her chest. It was over as quickly as it started though, snapped back into reality at the howl that left the reapers lips where the sky girl had plunged Aden’s knife deep into his leg. The guards were on him in a second holding him down and grabbing at Aden before he could even recover from the wound.

       Never before had she seen such a thing, what she thought was a spoiled ungrateful and scared little princess was actually a woman with courage and determination, a woman whom she now was indebted too for saving Aden.  She pondered over how she could thank the sky girl for her brave act her fingers drumming over the arm of the throne mindlessly.

* * *

       “I’m glad to see you’re ok.” A soft voice broke the silence of the room tearing Clarke from her drawing. She had been alone in her room for a while now, at first she had paced the room angry that she had been thrown once again back into the tower this time under guard by a man named Lincoln. She had yelled and thrown a fit about being in the room again. She had shackened the rusty bars of her door relentlessly trying to at least get a rise out of the guard if only but to satisfy some vindictive part of her, but she had grown tired with yelling and grew quiet. Her attention had also been taken from her anger and then redirected at the guard who sketched quietly as he stood watch. His sketches consisted of mostly floral patterns and landscapes somewhere of people and villages that he had seen, one stood out particularly to her.

        “Is that my village?” She had asked quietly. He simply nodded and showed her, the drawing was very good and it pulled at her heart, she could hear the voices of her people in her heart along with her family and she wondered what they were doing and if they were safe. “It’s beautiful.”

        “Would you like it princess?”

        “Can I really?” he answered her by ripping out the page and handing it to her through the bars. She took it gently afraid to crease the page. She looked at it with tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away and held the picture to her chest. “Thank you.” She smiled at the man who smiled back. They spent the rest of the evening talking, she found out he was one of the queens personal guards and that when he was away from the castle he often liked to draw in his free time. They both shared a passion for the way of art and had happily given her some pages from his book that she could draw on along with a chunk of charcoal, she had been immersed in her work since, filling the pages quickly and then moving on to the walls of the room.

       “You scared me. You’re always just appearing out of nowhere.” Clarke smiled at the boy noticing the sling that cradled his arm at his side. “How are you feeling?” she asked worry in her voice. The boy just shrugged and smiled before taking a seat his eyes wondering over the drawings that graced the walls.

       “These are amazing Clarke.”

       “Thank you.” She smiled, her returned it and adjusted himself something clearly on his mind. “Aden?”

       “Thank you for saving me…I would have be-“

      “You don’t have to thank me Aden. I know you would have done the same.”

       “But I do, I was so scared…I told myself to be strong but, I just froze up and.” He shook his head frowning at the memory of it all. Never before had he been so terrified, and he wondered that perhaps the queen had been right, being a warrior was a serious thing, death was always around the corner, and those who followed the path of a warrior must always be prepared to die. A warrior wasn’t supposed to be scared of death and yet he had been terrified, maybe he wasn’t meant to be one after all. A warm hand pulled him from his thoughts and blue eyes met his sparkling like the blue waves that crashed against the shores at their borders.

      “Hey.” She spoke softly squeezing his shoulder gently. “It’s ok to be afraid, fear doesn’t make you weak Aden. Bravery is not about the absence of fear, but the realization that fear is what drives us to do better. It makes us humble, it makes us human.” She kissed his forehead gently careful not to hit the small healing gash. He returned the affection with a hug, grateful for her words and her honesty. Silently he vowed to try harder and become stronger so that nothing could ever hurt the beautiful sky princess, and show her that he could conquer his fears.

 


	4. Furious Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the long wait guys! i was so busy with final's and of course moving out of my dorm as well, this chapter isnt as long as id like it to be but next one will be longer i promise! enjoy!!- Trxshkru
> 
> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: lucy0wolf

   Laughter could be heard from the tower that sat highest in the castle walls, it echoed through the corridors and vibrated in the chests of those who created it. Aden and Clarke sat in the well-furnished room talking amongst themselves and enjoying each other’s company. Aden sat stretched out on the floor a half-eaten apple in his good hand his other sat in a sling comfortably. Clarke lounged on the love seat a few feet away drawing on the paper Aden had brought her, trying to capture the boys likeness and the dimples that graced his face.

   “I’m telling you the truth! That Boar had all the troops running up and down the castle! Everyone was covered in mud!” Clarke laughed at his exaggerated facial expressions and watched him take a bite out of the large apple, juice dripping down his smiling face.

   “That was an exciting day.” Lincoln’s voice broke through their laughter as he walked in a gentle smile on his face. “They’re lucky Lexa was not there, she probably would have had the trainees digging ditches in the heat for a week.”

   “Who’s Lexa?”

   Lincoln and Aden looked at the sky girl like she had two heads, which in turn made Clarke feel self-conscious, the two looked at each other silently wondering if the girl was actually messing with them. Aden cleared his throat trying to dispel the awkwardness Clarke was surely feeling.

   “Lexa is the Queen, Clarke.”

   “Oh...I thought her name was Heda”

   “Heda is just one of her many titles.” Lincoln answered as he looked over Clarkes shoulder at the drawing of the boy she was working on. He had come to tell the boy to get back to his duties, but did not have the heart to break up the two just yet.

   “Heda is what the people call her when she’s out meeting different clans and villages, when she’s in the castle she’s addressed as Queen Lexa, and when she’s strategizing and going into war she is called Commander.” Aden recited easily Clarke just rolled her eyes.

   “Sounds like she’s full of herself to me.” Clarke mumbled but snapped her mouth shut when she saw the dirty looks she got by both of them. “Er sorry, that was wrong of me to say.”

   Ignoring Clarkes comment Lincoln looked over at Aden “It’s time to attend to your duties, Aden.” Grumbling the young boy got up and brushed off his pants before saying a farewell to Clarke. When the door closed behind him Lincoln turned back to Clarke. “The Queen has asked for you to join her for dinner tonight.”

   “I’m guessing I don’t have a say in whether I go or not.”

   “You have guessed right.” Lincoln smirked before making his way back to the door stopping just before he left. “Oh and Clarke.” Blue eyes met his dark ones. “Wear something nice.”

 

* * *

 

   “Why put in the extra energy, Commander? The others have never stayed this long. Let alone you giving them a room of their own.” Lexa walked with Gustus down the large halls of her castle. She could hear his words, but after about the seventeenth time she stopped listening to him entirely.

   Gustus continued. “She is a distraction.”

   “She rescued Aden, she deserves gratitude.” The Queen defended.

   “How are we so sure that he wasn’t in there BECAUSE of her?”

   Lexa stopped at the colossal wood doors that lead to her council room. Gustus was indeed much larger than her, still she took a deep breath to settle her frustration. “Nou bilaik gaf sen em in mou, Gustus.” _There’s no need to hear it more, Gustus._ Lexa’s voice was low yet strong. “Ai laik Heda. Dison ste chit na ste.” _I am the Commander. This is what will be._

   At the voice of his Queen, Gustus nodded his head grudgingly “Sha, Heda.”

   The chamber may not have been the biggest, but it defiantly has reason to be offered as the prettiest. The stone walls reaching a little over twenty-five feet high, with long dark scarlet banners cascading down to kiss the floor. Between the banners were great stained glass windows that filled the room with rainbow colored light. If one were to gaze up at the ceiling they could catch a glimpse of the historic sky light, a spiral of stained glass that climbed up round dome till it reached a large sun shaped piece. This piece being the true source of light for the council table. The room as a whole, simply breath taking to anyone to visit it’s walls.

   “Commander.” The council all stood at the sight of their Queen.

   “Gentlemen.” Lexa greeted as walked toward the enormous table in the center of the room. “Shall we begin? What news of the barbarians testing our boarders?”

   One of the council members spoke up, “It seems that they have moved on. The choice to move troops to that territory has proved to be a good move.”

   “I don’t need your praise, Zoran.” Lexa responded as she looked at the papers scattered on the table. “I just need to know if I should send more.” Looking up at all of the members she gave no smiles, no gentle gazes. This was her council room and in some cases her war room. “Sit.” She commanded.

   Everyone did as they were told, everting eye contact the entire time.

   “What news from my master of coin?” Lexa looked across the table.

   Uzac seemed shaken at the sudden attention to his presence. “Uh, sha, Heda.”

   Lexa, still standing, tilted her head. “Should I be worried by your demeanor, Uzac?”

   “Nou, Heda. The expenses will be fine through till the end of this winter. However, the result of a couple of mines will determine how comfortable we will be toward the end of that term.” Uzac added.

   “You don’t sound too confident.” The Queen commented.

   Uzac cleared his throat. “There was a setback when one of the mines had a cave in. They plan to re-open the entry soon.”

   “As long as there is a plan in motion.” Lexa glanced over Gustus as she talked with each individual council member.

   “General Anya has sent word on her return to court with the graduating warriors for their pledge. They will reach our city boarders by the end of the week.”

   Lexa nodded her head to the council member. “Good, this is good news.” She paused for a moment as Gustus’s words ran through her head once more. “What word from these Skypeople? Are they inhabiting without trouble?”

   Gustus stepped forward. “Indra has sent a messenger stating that though they have received everything they need; people still spit at your name. Indra has silenced the few flames that have arisen. She even spoke of a promising Sky-girl that has shown interest in life as a gona.”

   “And the Princess’s family?”

   “They are doing what they can to support your rule. They wish to see their daughter.” Gustus handed over the scrolled up parchment to Lexa. “They wish to know that she is in good-health. Hope that their display of good-will is enough to be granted this request.”

   “I’ll take it into consideration.” Lexa laced her fingers through her hair and with a breath of relief she continued. “That seems to cover everything for today.”

   Everyone stood expectantly.

   “Dismissed.” She ended.

   The sound of shuffling and light chatter filled the chamber as everyone found their way out of the room.

   “Tidus, please stay.” Lexa spoke up before her old teacher had the chance to leave.

   “Sha, Heda?” He answered while following his Queen to the farthest corner of the chamber. This was a personal matter, and would be handled as such.

   “How is Aden doing?” Lexa asked softly.

   Titus took a moment to gather his thoughts. With a clearing of his throat he began. “The boy is brilliant; he picks up the concepts exceedingly quick.”

   This news brought a small smile to Lexa’s face, the first true expression she has displayed that meeting.

   Titus interrupted her moment, “However, he lacks focus and responsibility.  If I turn my head even for a second, he vanishes. If not completely, then within his thoughts. I left him in the library to study the past Commanders, but I would not be shocked if he ran off seconds after I left.”

   With the smile gone from her face, Lexa nodded. “Thank you, Titus. I will speak with him.”

   “Heda.” Titus bowed before exiting the chamber. The entire time Lexa could hear him speak under his breath, “I swear all he cares about are those stupid birds.”

* * *

   Clarke examined herself in the mirror of her room. The Queen has seen too it that her closet be stocked with "All the latest fashions of the kingdom". Still, not much of it really appealed to the princess. Growing up with her people she was focused on more things than simple fashion. However, the silver blue silk dress she was currently wearing was not the worst thing she had seen. She twirled to see the edges of the dress gracefully fall back to her ankles. She wondered if the Queen would react to her dress, or if she would simply cary the conversation forward.

   Clarke paused. Why did she care? It was just dinner. A dinner that she was late too, now that she thought of it. With one last glance at her dress she moved for the door.

   The dining chambers was lit with candles once more decorating the walls in soft glowing light the large wooden table was decorated with many vases of different types of wild flowers that Clarke found very beautiful, although they held no light to the wild queen that what seated at the end of the table waiting patiently for her guest. When the sky princess approached closer the Queen stood and gestured to the chair beside her, no longer would Clarke be sitting a safe distance away from the woman. Nervously she sat down the chair creaking slightly as she sat. several servants came out to place their food in front of them a hot steaming meal made up of vegetables and meats that Clarke could not identify. The sky girl waited for Lexa to start eating first before she touched her plate, and when the Queen did begin Clarke downed the glass of wine first to calm her nerves; the Queen had yet to say anything to her.

   “I trust that your accommodations are to your standards.” Lexa spoke smoothly chewing, slowly watching the princess as she poked at her meal. The said princess bit her cheek to keep from saying anything snarky in reply and simply nodded. Clarke could feel Lexa green eyes burning into her as she stared at her plate.

   “You were very brave the other day Clarke; facing that reaper. I would like to thank you for not allowing him to hurt Aden.” Clarke peered up at the Queen not sure if she had heard the woman quite right.

   “I er… it was nothing; I just did what anyone else would have.”

   Lexa nodded and sipped from her cup while peering over it at Clarke, liking how the girl squirmed in her seat when she did so. The princess was breath taking even when she was nervous. Pulling herself from her thoughts Lexa placed her cup down. “Not everyone has courage Clarke, but what you did, what your doing is admirable. You’ve risked your life for your people and now you’ve risked your life for Aden and for that I’m grateful.”

   “What difference does a servant boy’s life mean to you?” She challenged looking the older woman in the eyes blue clashing with green. A ghost of a smirk graced Lexa’s lips as she stared back at the cocky girl.

   “Would you not care for the children of your kingdom too?” Clarkes face flushed red at the Queens reply realizing the foolishness of her question. This caused the Queen to smile more amused by the young sky princess antics. It would seem that Clarke was in the dark about who Aden was, which only amused her more, she would of thought that the girl would have known by now since her and the boy seemed to have an interesting friendship going on. However, this made her wonder as well, had Clarke saved Aden not because he was a Prince, but solely for the reason that Clarke cared for the boy? Lexa’s stomach churned uncomfortably a feeling she was not familiar with. The red blush that adored Clarkes cheeks just made it worse. With her heart thumping hard against her chest suddenly she felt very hot and very uncomfortable. Quickly without any indication of what was going on Lexa slammed her seat back and rushed out of the room leaving a very confused Clarke left behind.

 

* * *

 

   “Who does she think she is anyways?”  Clarke paced back and forth in her tower mumbling to herself. “She acts all high and mighty one second and then the next she play’s nice…she’s trying to mess with me I know it.” She didn't even mention the stupid dress. The queen just makes her skin boil sometimes, all she did was throw her in the tower and give her cold looks. However, todays dinner had been different, at least at first. She had spoken softly to her today and had even thanked Clarke and that had been unsettling already and then the Queen had bolted out of her seat, leaving Clarke very confused and by herself in the large dining hall. That hadn’t lasted long though one of the guards had quickly came in after allowing her to finish her meal before being locked up once more.

   “The nerve…” Clarke fumed didn’t get to finish her train of thought though before a hard knock echoed through the room, two guards walked in one being Lincoln the other a man who looked practically bored to death.

   “I have a message from the Queen.” He stated simply

   “Tell her she can go shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” She gestured to the small towered room “Oh wait looks like she already did.” She practically growled. She was starting to feel fired up. Who the hell did Lexa think she was! Just because she was the Queen didn’t mean she could just act however she wanted. “That damn woman acting hot and cold!” Clarke began pacing again, both guards looked at each other nervously, they silently conveyed their thoughts the Sky girl was pissed.

   “Er maybe you should calm down.”

   Clarke turns with fire in her eyes, causing Lincoln to surrender his hands and take a few steps back. Clarke knew that she was acting strange; deep down she knew. But she just couldn't help herself, the woman was just so infuriating.

   "What is it that the Great Commander of BLOOD needs to convey in a message?" Clarke barked as she forcibly pulled the message from the gona's hand. She was quiet for a moment as she read. The two men, both towering above her, both shifting uncomfortably in fear. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

 


	5. Through Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets pissed and Lexa gets some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but, I have a huge chapter here just for you! -Trixshkru

Let us know what you think. We love reading all of your comments Enjoy! - Regina.

 

* * *

 

   Clarke glared at the worn out pages in front of her, the scent of old books and leather greeted her nose with every turn of the page, but her eyes no longer saw the words. Blonde brows furrowed in frustration and soon the book was tossed onto the hard oak table the page she was on lost among the others. Aden peeped over his own book, at the Princess who was clearly aggravated. It was amusing to him; he had never met a princess that acted so…well un-princess like. He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing but the blonde could feel the mirth in his eyes as he stared at her. With a low groan her forehead met the cool wooden surface.

   “She’s taunting me I know it.”

   “You think?” Aden smiled and placed his book down the words quickly losing their interest. “I don’t think so.” He was met with a huff of hot air from the sky girl and giggled at her, which in turn made her groan again.

   “I’m glad this amuses you. Enjoying the show?”

   “Very much so.” It was true after all, Clarke was a lot of fun, he had someone that enjoyed spending time with him, and didn’t expect anything from him like Titus or the other advisors. Clarke treated him like any other boy. It had been an interesting start of a new day. He had been sitting in the library alone, bored out of his mind with his studies when suddenly Clarke barged through the doors with a large frown and angry eyes. Lexa had given her some leeway, for her courageous act on saving him from the Reaper, the princess was given free roam of the library as long as she was escorted there by a Gona. However, Clarke was still pissed that she was forced to stay in the confines of the castles walls.

   She missed the fresh air outside and the sun beating down on her face, she missed the sounds of the leaves as they rustled in the wind and the cool soft grass under her feet. What she missed most of all was her people and their smiling faces, their warm greetings and the gifts of flower crowns that the children had made her, and she missed her parents. Their tender smiles greeting her each morning, her father’s laugh and her mother’s sarcastic comments at his jokes. She was home sick and the longer she stayed behind the walls the more her gut knotted up like rose thorns tearing at her very being.  She was a child of the sky no longer allowed to fly.

   Aden was what made the days bearable and despite her anger when she walked into the musty library her heart softened at the young boy whose nose was buried deep into a book. Clarke lifted up her head and rested it on her palm.

   “What are you reading anyways?” she asked curious as to what a servant boy would like to read.

   “It’s a book about birds, mostly Falcons.” He shrugged and opened up the page so she could see, neat handwriting scrolled across the page along with drawings of birds and different types of berries and meats. “Lexa says I have to learn the value of life, and the best way to do that is to take of something.”

   “So you tend to the Falcons?”

   “Yep! There’s several of them, they are messengers strong and reliable in the skies.” Clarke smiled at that, she loved watching the birds fly and stretch their wings, she was envious. “I feed them and train the newest fledglings, I like them all but my favorite is the gyrfalcon they are the largest falcons and her name is Nova, I raised her since she hatched.

   “I hope I get to meet her someday.”

   “Don’t worry I’ll show her to you soon! She’s snowy white with black spots that dot all over her body.”

   “She sounds beautiful.” That just made the boy all the happier and a big grin to display his straight teeth. They were interrupted by the large grandfather clock in the corner signaling that it was one hour before dinner. “I should get going, I still need to get ready for dinner.”

   “Lexa invited you to dinner again?”

   With a large sigh she nodded and stood from the table, she said a farewell and made her way down the hall, she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere else but that hallway, she was warned that if she “out of bounds” she’d be locked into her room without dinner. A scowl graced her features but only deepened when a familiar figure moved down the hall closing in on her.

   The Queen in all her glory, stepped with purpose a large red cape billowing softly behind her, her armor snapped into place and her hair done up in braids that were starting to fall out. It was clear that she had been out and had just returned, another knot formed in Clarke's stomach. _Outside…_

   The Queen walked right by her sending a shiver up and down Clarke spine. She tried to suck in a breath but, she felt like there was no air, the woman truly was a sight to behold especially when decked out in full armor. The soft thud of the Queens boots stopped several paces behind Clarke and the young princess couldn’t help but gulp.

   “Clarke.” The snap of the K made Clarke legs wobble.

   “Your Majesty.” Both women turned to stare at the other. Even though Lexa was a few inches taller the blonde felt like she was being towered over. Lexa stared at her, her green eyes roaming over every inch of her body making her feel exposed and venerable. Her heart raced and her hands began to sweat and new knots began forming lower in her stomach. Lexa looked wild and dangerous her hair an unruly mane of curls and braids her jaw sharp enough to cut glass. Why was this woman so… so, Clarke struggled for a word to put to the Queen but the only thing that came to her mind was Beastly.

   “You’re wearing a different dress this time.”

   Clarke blinked slowly. “Yes.” There was a long pause before the Queen spoke once more.

   “The other one suited you better.”

   "Excuse me?”

   “It brought out your eyes.” She spoke softly she felt the urge to brush the stray blonde lock out of the princess’s eyes but instead she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword her fingers circling over the cool metal. She watched the confused blush greet the sky girl’s cheeks and revealed in it, the red contrasted beautifully with her ocean blue eyes. Clarke opened her mouth to say something still shocked by the Queens response but closed it when no words seemed to come out.

   “My Queen!” Titus voice called from down the hall a look of annoyance on his face as he quickly made his way over to them. Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke for a few moments longer before turning to her advisor.

   “Titus.”

   “He’s run off again.” The man grumbled not even bothering to look at Clarke who was still reeling back from her short conversation with the Queen.

   “You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him.” The venom dripped in Lexa’s voice causing both Titus and Clarke to shiver, the man bowed his head in apology knowing there was no excuses. “Go find him!” She barked out the order, he was already half way down the hall before she finished her sentence. Clarke watched in awe at the woman, her words so simple yet held so much power, that even grown men coward before her. She watched Lexa’s jaw work in irritation it flexed and rippled under her skin. Her view was obstructed when green eyes found hers once more no longer looking as angry.

    “I apologize, but I must go. I will see you at dinner.” Her words were quiet and no trace of anger lingered within them. She nodded softly to the princess before she turned and left following where Titus had run only minutes before her. Clarke watched silently, her heart thumping hard not quite sure what to make of the whole situation. She watched until she could no longer hear the quiet thud of the queen’s boots and the billowing of her cape.

 

* * *

 

   “You must stop running off Aden. You have responsibilities to attend to.” Lexa paced the room her hands clasped behind her back. The young Prince sat on his throne his head lowered. “I know you wish to play and run free, but you are not just a boy you are my son, that makes you a Prince and thus you must tend to your duties.”

   “Sha…”

   She looked at the forlorn boy for a few moments her anger quickly dissipating and being replayed with sympathy and understanding. “If you would attend to your duties properly they would be over and done with. You mustn’t slack on them; the sooner you do them the sooner you would finish.”

   “They bore me.” He groaned, he knew he wasn’t being very prince-like but that didn’t matter to him, he didn’t really want to be one if that meant reading books and scrolls all day.

   Lexa chuckled and ruffled the boys head, his soft hair ticking her fingers. “Some of my duties bore me as well.”

   “Really?”

   “They do. But I have to stay strong for my people and do what I can. Even when it comes to listening to Titus drone on and on like a puffed up hen fretting around the court.” He laughed at that and a small smile graced her lips. “Please do your best, and stop sneaking out.”

   “Ok…I’m sorry.”

   “You are forgiven little beast.” She messed up his hair and laughed at how ridiculous he looked before making her way over to the wash bin. She wiped away the last traces of smudged war paint and cleaned her hands of the dirt of the day.

   “How are things going with Clarke?” Aden inquired.

   “The Princess is as guarded as always.”

   “Are you being nice?” The boy asked watching his mother’s hands still at that. A small smirk graced his face. She huffed and continued to clean herself up. He loved teasing Clarke, but teasing his mother was its own joy for him. He had never seen her so perplexed and thrown off by anyone before. Clarke was firm and unmoving even when Lexa was baring her fangs at the blonde. The Gona’s called her crazy but Aden knew better, for Clarke wasn’t crazy, she was simply fearless in the face of a beast.

   “I complimented her.”

   “Oh really? Your compliments aren’t always the best, you tend to insult at the same time.”

   “I don’t.”

   “What did you say then?”

   The Queen scowled and turned to face the cheeky boy, she would be sure to get him back at some point for being a brat, but his smiling face made those thoughts melt away. Sighing she took off her shoulder guard, releasing the buckles and relishing at the feel of no longer carrying its heavy weight…the weight of her people. “I told her that the other dress brought out her eyes more.”

   “That’s terrible, you’re basically saying, hey that dress looks terrible I like the other more.”

   “That’s ridiculous.”

   “No, you are.” Shaking his head, he got up from his throne and fixed his hair. “You’re terrible with women.” She scowled at him.

   “My duty isn’t to practice the way of women its-”

   “To our people, sha Heda.” He rolled his eyes and went to exit the throne room. “Perhaps you should do both.” With a wink he left her to her business and a scowl on her face.

    “That child…” with a sigh she looked at herself in the mirror, but not really seeing herself. She vaguely wondered how Clarke saw her, she knew the girl did not like her, did not like being in that tower…she was aggressive and stood her stance she challenged Lexa even when she knew she would lose. The girl was irritating but yet endearing. She had caught Aden and Clarke together a few times when she went to find him, always stuck to Clarke’s side. She wouldn’t stay for long she’d look through the bars of the door and seem them huddled together talking in soft voices while she played with his hair, his long locks were so soft and soon would be ready for braiding. She wondered what Clarke would look like with braids and shook it out of her head.

     She did not have time for these thoughts and the feeling sitting in her stomach was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, perhaps she was coming down with something…

 

* * *

 

   Clarke paced in her chambers in only her undergarments, her hair wet from the bath she had just had clung to her neck and forehead as she mumbled to herself in confusion. She couldn’t understand the Queen’s game, one moment she’s terrifying the other soft and calm. It had been several days since Lexa had done anything to truly anger her or scare her and she wondered if the Queen was bipolar. Then there was that comment…what was she getting at? _The other one brought out your eyes_ Clarke shook her head and glared into space. So did she look bad in the other ones was that it? She didn’t dress for the Queen; she wasn’t one of her whores that she could oogle!

   “The nerve, who does she….” She growled under her breath as she remembered those deep green eyes looking up and down her body. Another blush spread to her cheeks making her feel warm. She stomped over to the window opened it before sticking her head out of it trying to take in the cool air and calm herself. “Damn that woman.”

   “Trouble in paradise?”  Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin, and if the window hadn’t been so small she’d probably would have fallen out. There sitting on the railing of a balcony a few yards over sat Aden a shit eating grin gracing his face clearly getting a kick of scaring Clarke once again.

   “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

   “Don’t worry we have the best healers in all the lands.” She rolled her eyes at that before letting out a deep breath. “She’s trying you know?”

   “I’m sure.”

   “She really is, she’s not a bad person.”

   “Yet, she makes men cower at her feet?”

   Sighing Aden turned his eyes to the courtyard below watching the boys and girls train under their masters. “She’s a strong ruler, but she’s not heartless. She does what she has to, to keep her people alive and safe. There are no bad guys Clarke, just people who do bad things in order to survive.”  Clarke had to strain her ears to hear him, his eyes seemed to be looking but he wasn’t really all there clearly lost in some sort of memory. He was wise beyond his years that was clear. They sat there silently for a few moments Clarke soaking in what he said. A gentle gust of wind ruffled their hair and kissed at the back of their necks causing soft goosebumps to grace their skin. The sounds of sparring from below drifted up to their ears like white noise and Clarke realized for the first time that maybe he was right. The Queen was harsh but, she knew nothing of the woman; didn’t know why her heart and eyes were hard, all she knew was that Lexa never looked at her with stone in her eyes, even the times where she had gone against the Queen and was punished.

   Maybe she was being unfair, after all even though she was locked into this tower, she had chosen this fate willingly. She had given up her freedom for her people and that was no one’s fault but her own. She had been here for almost a month and yet she had been fighting against everyone tooth and nail because she was caged, even though she was the one who willingly opened it up and locked herself in. She was just living day by day, angry and bitter, just surviving, in an unknown country with strangers that slowly were becoming people she liked. Aden and Lincoln were two people she had already come to enjoy being around, maybe the Queen could be too.

   “Your right.” She spoke softly, a smile graced his face. “Maybe I should be trying too.”

* * *

                 

   Lexa sat at the long table in the dining hall she looked down its length at the empty spaces that sometimes were filled with laughing cheering faces of her people as they celebrated into the holiday. Their mugs would be filled to the brim with mead while meats and cheeses were served by tantalizing women dressed in eye catching garbs. She rolled her shoulders in discomfort of the day, its toll pulling at her muscles and draining them of energy. She had traveled through the city that sat at the base of her castle greeting her people who cheered as she passed by. She then made her way west towards the people among the plains to settle some disputes and make sure that the crops would be exported on time. All trivial task each equally as important as any major job in order to keep a kingdom running.

   The large wooden door cracked open upon the arrival of the sky princess, her steps echoed through the hall with soft clicks. Lexa stood and watched on, noticing the dress the girl was wearing, the one she had commented on earlier, her jaw flexed…this cheeky girl.

   “Welcome, Clarke.” A stiff nod to the blond.

  “Your majesty.” The two eyed each other for a moment as Clarke closed in on her seat, clearly amused, and hoping for a reaction from the Queen, but Lexa gave her nothing but a slightly arched brow raising in amusement. Annoyed that she wasn’t going to get any reaction out of the Queen Clarke took her seat and waited to be served. When her glass was filled she downed half of it and dug in, hungry after the long day.

   “Is the library to your liking?” Lexa asked after a moment pausing as she chewed.

   Clarke bit back a sarcastic statement, that would be her go to reply but, she had promised herself she would try to be nice. “Yes, its lovely thank you.” A stiff nod was given in reply and the room returned to an awkward silence, neither party knowing what to say. Lexa was a bit thrown off by Clarke sincere answer and had to process what the girl had said. “You have an excellent collection of tales.”

   “They have been there for a while; each heir adds to the collection as time progresses.” Lexa spoke gently as she thought of the past commanders that had ruled of this country. “Do you like to read Clarke?”

   “It certainly passes the time.” She shrugged “I suppose I do, as long as the book intrigues me, I prefer the arts much more.”

    A knowing smile ghosts over Lexa’s lips, this she knew; after all this was her castle and not much could happen without her being aware of it soon after. She had peeped in a few times on Clarke and Aden, she told herself she did so only to make sure Aden was fine but she knew the real reason… none the less she had noticed them drawing together sometimes on the floors themselves, Clarke has slowly started filled the walls will beautiful murals of forests and trees, plains and waves crashing on beaches. They were not hard to miss with how big they are; Clarke certainly had a talent.

   Dinner continued with more silence in and out and when each woman had finished their meals they moved to the glasses of wine. Lexa peaked over her glass at Clarke debating, her brow furrowed. “Clarke.” She spoke hesitantly; Clarke seemed to realize this as she sat patiently. “Would you be interested in joining me in my study?” she waited with baited breath, but did not have to wait long until Clarke nodded her head gently, a shy smile gracing her lips. Lexa offered her arm to the sky princess who hesitantly took it, Lexa mentally cheered at the progress she was making.

 

* * *

 

   As soon as Clarke stepped into the room, the smell of herbs and incense filled her senses. Cinnamon, lavender, and myrrh hugged her nose in the most pleasant way. It was as if the second she entered the room the feeling of warmth and comfort lured her further and further in.

   “I apologize if you find the smell over-baring.” Lexa offered as she passed by Clarke.

   “Quite the opposite, actually.” The Princess returned as she glanced around the room. The walls that weren’t hidden by bookshelves were decorated with tall dark red drapes that reached the full length of the walls they hung on. There were couches and chairs in the center of the room however, Clarke was more interested with the few paintings that graced the corners of the room. The first to pull her attention was one of a man and woman. Clarke had never seen them before but their faces seemed familiar. The man was dressed similarly to when she first saw Lexa, all dark attire shy of a long red sash over his shoulder. The woman was dressed in a red gown to compliment the man’s red sash. Lexa’s parents, Clarke concluded.

   “This wine could feel strong at first taste,” Lexa commented from across the room. “Shall we start off with half a glass?”

   “That sounds fair.” Clarke responded. She slowly made her way to another painting; she heard a small pop from the bottle, but chose to ignore it. The second painting was not a portrait or a landscape. She couldn’t really tell what it was. She looked at the painting more intently, taking in every brush stroke, every color, every inch of this powerful piece. After her closer look she was able to make out a woman. Surrounded by what looked to be fire.

   “The Vortex of Passion.” Lexa’s voice partially startled Clarke. “It is my favorite piece that I have acquired so far.”

   “You collect paintings?” Clarke asked, shocked by the Queen’s hint of humanity.

   “The ones that speak to me, yes.” Lexa handed Clarke her glass.

   Clarke gave a small grin. “And what is this one saying to you?”

   Lexa returned the smile, “Depends on the day to be honest.” She looked back to the Princess, “You of all people should know that an amazing work of art has the ability to say a great many things.” Lexa took a sip from her glass, “My question is what is this painting saying to you?”

   Clarke pulled her eyes away from Lexa to look back at the painting. “I see a woman being absorbed by the world around her. But she is jumping into it. The world is on fire, yet still she is willing to throw herself into it. She doesn’t care the outcome.” Clarke looked back to Lexa, into her eyes this time. “She is blissfully willing and welcoming the experience of the fire.” The two stood in peaceful silence for a moment until Clarke felt the need to break the tension. “Her being naked is just a plus.”

   Lexa broke out a small laugh at Clarke’s final comment. The sight sent chills though Clarke’s body, along with a small sense of pride that she was able to achieve that at all. Then reality kicked her side once again. As quickly as she could she averted her eyes and brought the glass to her lips. The almost black colored drink touched her tongue with a harsh bitterness. She did her best to hid her discomfort with the taste.

   Lexa smiled even more. “I take it you don’t like it?”

   Without moving the glass far from her mouth Clarke responded. “What would give you that idea?”

   “Your grip on the glass tightened the moment it touched your lips.”

   With a bashful look, Clarke placed her glass on one of the bookshelves beside her. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

   “Not at all,” Lexa started as she reached for the glass and pored the left overs into her own glass. She lifted up the shade colored wine for both their examination. “It is honestly an acquired taste. Dry wines such as this more than not.” The Queen took a sip and moved back to her liquor table by her desk. “I am afraid that I don’t have any sweet wines that you are used to at dinner; all the bottles are likely at the party; I can send someone to fetch a bottle for you.” Lexa offered.

   “Party?” Clarke probed

   Lexa returned to the side of her guest. “Today happens to be a great holiday for the people of the kingdom.”

   “A holiday? And they are celebrating without their Queen?” funny Aden had failed to mention that to her.

   “I have had many celebrations in my honor, yet I have only had a few moments with you, Princess.”

   This was nice; the feeling of comfort resting on Clarkes body. It has been such a long time since she has been able to feel like this. And with the Queen of all people. Perchance she had misjudged her. She has only ever seen her as this malicious fiend keeping her from her home. Which, she was. But it was Clarke who offered in the first place. Perhaps she had been right; not all of the blame should be placed on the Queen’s shoulders.

   “Maybe we could join them.” Clarke’s words caused Lexa’s pulse to skip. “I wouldn’t mind seeing how your people celebrate. What is the occasion?”

   “Today is the anniversary of my first great victory in battle. The day that my army was out numbered five to one, I had only been Queen for six months, yet despite everything I cut my enemy down. It was a glorious victory, let alone the first.

   Clarke paused for a second. “Your people celebrate war.”

   “We celebrate victory and glory.”

   “But killing. Victory and glory achieved through killing.” Clarke attacked, “Killing should never be celebrated. Life, any life, has it’s right. But your siting here in your castle and drinking to their demise!?” Clarke kicked herself for being so foolish. She thought for a second that the Queen was more than a warlord. But she was wrong. The Queen was a Commander; and she didn’t know the reason, but that fact broke her heart. Clarke couldn’t take any of this whiplashing emotion going on in her head. Every life should be cherished, the elders from the mountains had taught her that. A nauseating feeling of homesickness racked through her body.

   “Clarke.” The Queen reached out to grab Clarke’s arm as soon as she noticed her stepping away. She settled for a touch rather than a grab half way through. Clarke was upset with her aggression, the last thing she wanted to do was show Clarke that now.

   The touch of Lexa’s fingers was enough to make the princess pause; but not enough to make her stay.

   Clarke pulled open the door of the study to find a gona standing in her way. “Take me to my cage.” She told him.

   The gona looked to the Queen for conformation. She nodded and the gona closed the door behind them.

   Lexa stood in silence mentally beating herself. They were having such a nice time. Clarke even smiled. They both laughed. There was a point of true and pure connection. Yet of course, she somehow messed it up. “Skrish!” the Queen cursed as she threw her glass across the room, shattering it.

 

* * *

 

   A sharp cry signaled to those on the ground that there was news from their Queen. A large white falcon circled in the sky waiting for permission to land to be given by a familiar arm raising into the sky, a leather gloved protecting the flesh beneath of it from large talons. Indra fed the large bird a chunk of rabbit jerky while she read the contents of the scroll that it had brought. She quickly wrote back a reply and sent the falcon back on its way.

   “Fly true, Nova.” She bid the bird farewell and made her way back towards a group people, all sitting around a roaring fire. There sat a sky girl who was promising so far, no older than 17 summers with no training in combat or hunting and yet she worked almost as good as some of her own warriors that followed under her command.

   “Octavia, let’s get back to work, the Queen awaits your results.” A grin graced the older woman’s weathered face. The young girl nodded her hair into her face, if she can become a warrior she will soon have her hair braided to show the rest of the world she is a force to be reckoned with. They make their way through the woods, a final lesson to see her training come together. Tonight they will hunt a much larger prey one that could fight back. Indra speaks quietly as they pick their ways through the woods silent and one with their surroundings. Their target a large mountain lion who has been terrorizing the nearby villages livestock, Octavia’s job was to take it down as Indra watched over her.

   They split apart from each other for a few yards, each following several tracks that disturbed the leaves of the untouched forest. Indra watched as the young girl picked her way through the tree’s stealthily her steps precise, silent, deadly. Movement is spotted several yard ahead, their trail gets hotter, and they are drawn to the movement picking up speed, they still avoid any twigs from snapping under their feet. Indra signals to Octavia as they approach, they found the mountain lion, and Octavia goes to notch an arrow back as she silently circles the beast, heart pounding hard.

   This was her moment to prove to the general and the Queen that she was worthy of fighting for, of adventure and glory. Her people say they are barbarians, that the grounders are a hard people, but maybe they weren’t hard, but that the sky people were too soft, just like the clouds they had descended from. Her life had been spent with the elders of the cloudlings monks of soft that taught the way of the winds and stars, as well as every life was sacred. She believed them to be right, but she couldn’t help but be pulled in by these rough people, it was as if they were carved from stone that was buried deep into the earth. They danced among the tree’s and dug their toes into firm soil and brought life with it until they had created a kingdom, they may be rough but they were not barbarians, their lives were thrilling.

   She pulled her focus back onto the beast as she continued circling it, trying to find an opening in the trees that would allow her to take out the big cat with a single arrow to the skull. She found a spot and crouched down but her knees landed on a twig and snapped. The cats head pop up and started a low growl in its throat as it moved toward the sound. In a panic Octavia went to shoot but missed. it lunged at her but she ducked and rolled to the left her bow getting caught on a root as she did, it turned around and swiped its paw at her which was much larger than her face with claws as long as her pinky. Indra watched the younger girl roll around on the forest floor with the beast, but she did not move to help her, the girl must learn to survive on her own. Surviving wouldn’t be a problem though Indra clearly realized as Octavia expertly dodged the cat once more before grabbing a new arrow in her fist.

   “Come on kitty.” She let out her own growl as it hissed at her, they circled each other, its powerful shoulders moving of pure muscle, its tail whipped back and forth in agitation with Octavia. Both sized each other up before charging, Octavia slid under it as it lunged into the air, with a hard thrust she shoved the arrow deep into its chest piercing into its lungs. It dropped to the ground and soon chocked on its own blood. Her heart pounding hard in her ears, Octavia took in greedy breaths trying to suck in as much air as she could, her body high on adrenaline didn’t notice the gash in her shoulder wear some claws had caught her during the beast’s lunge.

   “Octavia.”

   “Indra.” The girl puffed she watch the older woman descend the tree she had been hiding up in during the fight, she stomped over to the younger girl an angry scowl on her face.

   “That was reckless you could have gotten yourself killed. You must never give away your position!” her voice stern her glare weighing heavy on the sky girl’s shoulders; her head bowed in shame. “But.” A rough hand squeezed her shoulder in a friendly pat. “That was bold and stupid but, I commend you for your bravery sky girl.” They shared a smile and then prepared to carry the cat back to the village.

   “We will tell stories of your kill tonight, and by tomorrows first light the Queen will know of your success.”

   “Sha, Indra.”

 

* * *

 

   Lexa paused for a moment with her hand on the smooth wooden door that lead to the celebration hall. It vibrated underneath her palm as the sound of music and gleeful chattering echoed from inside. With a deep breath she pushed the door open.

   “HEDA!” The room cheered.

   Within seconds she was surrounded by elite warriors, generals, concubines, and old friends.

   “Heda, you finally showed up.”

   “Welcome, Heda!”

   “Heda, come dance with me.”

   “Happy Victory Day, Heda!”

   Every single person in the room greeted her and to each she gave polite smile. It wasn’t that the room was overwhelming, she had faced much worse in her life; it was that though her body was here, her mind was stuck with the Princess.

   “Commander.” A familiar hand gripped her shoulder, for the moment she was grateful for the friendly face smiling at her.

   “Lincoln, you’re here.” The moment faded when she realized that he wasn’t with Clarke. “I thought you would have stayed by the Princess’s chambers.”

   He lifted a tankard to his mouth, “I wasn’t aware the Princess was at her chambers.” He took a drink. “But if you want me there, I have no problem going.”

   “No, of course not.” Lexa started, “This is your day too. Stay and celebrate. Anyone who shed blood this day deserves to partaker in as much women and wine as they can handle.” The Queen paused, this was exactly the type of phrase that caused Clarke to run from her. She looked around at all the smiling faces. This massive horde of beings gathering together just to, well, fuck and get drunk.

   Lincoln’s laughter broke Lexa’s train of thought. “As my Queen commands.” He tilted back his tankard, intoxication already taking hold of him. “More wine!” He called out. One of the many naked woman wearing rings and necklaces of sparkling gold that adored her breast were carrying pitchers walked up to fill his cup. “Oh!” he exclaimed, almost knocking the pitcher from the woman’s hand. “Guess who is here!”

   Lexa responded with a humored look.

   “Ahh, just come with me.” He gestured for her to follow him across the crowd. “The planners made sure to get Minna’s girls for the party so” He managed to pull both of them through the large crowd of people to a corner of the room specifically blocked off for her. “Ophelia is here!” He shouted joyously.

   Lexa stumbled through the last few people to catch a glimpse of the girl lounging on her specified chair. Great, this was the last thing her mind needed.

   “Your Majesty,” Ophelia started. Her voice low and smooth like aged whiskey. “Where have you been? It isn’t like you to be late to your own party.”

   Normally Lexa is as calm as can be in this situation. Her instinct would be to reply with a clever and bold phrase; yet at moment too much was going through her mind to even utter a single word.  

   Lincoln moved past her to sit beside Gustus, who was currently being covered by two mostly naked women.

   “You’ve made me wait all by myself.” Ophelia stood to walk toward Lexa and pulling her to sit. Lexa was used to the weight of the girl, but there was something different about this time. The way she sat upon her lap, the way Ophelia’s hand grazed against her neck; it just felt so foreign to her.

   “It’s true, all she had done so far has been sitting and pouting.” Gustus managed to testify.

   “Not even drink.” Ophelia gave an over exaggerated frown.

   Lincoln chimed in “It’s true, we are like five trays ahead of her”

   Ophelia slowly started to press her lips to Lexa’s neck. It sent shivers up Lexa’s spine. Ophelia has in a way, become hers. Whenever she enters the castle everyone knows that the only one allowed to touch her is Ophelia.

   “Six trays,” Gustus corrected.

   Lincoln shared a confused and slightly hurt face. “Six trays?”

   “I had a whole tray of drinks to myself while you were off kicking that one lad’s ass for his disrespect.”

   Ophelia became her favorite of Minna’s girls, she was the only one to be bold enough to approach her and that intrigued her. But now. Now, Lexa couldn’t imagine even freely touching her in any sort of way; her hands felt to clammy anyways. Lexa slowly faded more and more into the sink hole of her mind.

   Lincoln started to genuinely become hurt, “So rather than get off your ass, you decided to drink five full tankards?”

   “Stop your complaining, you handled it just nicely on your own.” Gustus pushed off.

   Lincoln pulled the front of his shirt. “He tore my shirt. My favorite shirt, Gustus. See how this is open? See how I can literally take this off without pulling it over my head?” Lincoln waved his hands aggressively at his life-long friend. “It’s not supposed to be like that!”

   By now Lexa was completely detached from her body. Her mind wandered to the crystal blue eyes of the Princess. She remembered how they completely over took her when paired with that breathtaking dress. Long golden hair that flowed down and over the Princess’s shoulders. She loved the way that she set her hair tonight, it perfectly shaped her face. That just beautiful face. Her small pointed nose. Her lips, they looked so soft like two flower peddles. She wondered what it would feel like to touch them.

   Her mind slowly returned to her body. First to her finger tips, then to her face. She felt a soft pressure against her lips. She quickly blinked her eyes a few times to realize that Ophelia’s mouth was currently pressed against hers. She was repulsed by this feeling that was aching in her chest. She hastily pushed Ophelia off of her lap and stood.

   At the sound of Ophelia’s yelp the entire party halted. Everyone looked to Lexa in confusion. Thinking on her toes, Lexa grabbed one of the nearby drinks and raised it to her people. “Don Kigon Winnes!” _Continued Victory!_

   “Don Kigon Winnes!” Everyone cheered before continuing to celebrate.

   Without another thought Lexa moved toward the exit. Mentally kicking herself for even thinking this was a good idea. She was just about to reach the door when once again Lincoln reached out for her.

   “Lexa.” He said in a low enough tone that only they could hear. “Are you okay?”

   “Fine, Lincoln. I’m just tired. And the idea of rolling around with Ophelia is not the most appetizing at the moment.”

   “Is it because of Clarke?” Lincoln asked.

   His question caught the Queen off guard. She wasn’t expecting it from him. But then again, he’s spoken with her. No doubt he knows how amazing the Princess was; despite her stubbornness. “I am fine, Lincoln. I appreciate your concern. I plan on heading straight to my chambers and sleeping off this intoxication.”

   “You didn’t drink anything.” Lincoln mentioned.

   Frustration entered Lexa’s voice, “Good night, Lincoln!”

   He let out a small snicker as he turned away from his Queen.

   With a sigh of relief Lexa moved back toward the door but stopped once again at the sight of food table. A small smile grew across her face as she changed the direction of her feet.

 

* * *

 

   Clarke paced in her room once again for what felt like the millionth time. In all honesty she was too upset to sleep. Not just at Lexa but, herself. She let herself get too close to the beast. She saw her humanity. This new found confusion filled every ounce of Clarke’s head. She walked over to the window of her tower and leaned against the stone frame. Even though she was clearly frustrated she found at least some soles in the night sky.

   Maybe she was too hard on Lexa. She doesn’t know this culture. And she should at least try before jumping to conclusions about the Queen.

   A small knock at her door managed to break her thought. It wasn’t Aden to come and scold her for not giving Lexa a big enough chance; he would have come through the passage, and Lincoln was at the party.

   Another small knock.

   “Yes?” Clarke slowly opened the door, her eyes growing slightly at the sight of the woman in her door way. “Your Majesty.” Clarke said in shock.

   Clarke’s voice sounded so much sweeter than Ophelia’s. This time the words made Lexa’s chest stop.

   “Princess, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Lexa commented.

   “I haven’t been a sleep that long.” Clarke responded.

   Lexa glanced over the Princess’s shoulder to see the bed, still untouched since the servants made it. A small smile graced the Queen’s face. Wiping the smile from her face, Lexa began on her purpose for coming. “I would like to apologize for our disagreement in the study. Although, I wouldn’t call it a disagreement exactly.”

   “What would you call it then?” Clarke shot back with aggression.

   “Clarity.” Lexa answered, causing Clarke to take a step back. “Believe it or not, Clarke, I agree with you. War should not be celebrated. Death should not be celebrated. It is a life lost and that is never cause for celebrating.”

   “Okay,” Clarke honestly couldn’t form a full sentence if her life depended on it.

   “I am so used to being the Commander of Blood, that often I forget that I was ever someone before that. Before this. So thank you, Clarke for reminding me.”

   “You’re welcome.” Was the Commander really apologizing to her?

   “I had forgotten until you allowed me to be something other than what my people see me as.” Lexa remembered the cloth bag she was holding behind her back.

   “To be honest, I wasn’t totally fair in yelling at you. This is your culture and I was just looking for an excuse to argue.” Clarke finally pieced together.

   Lexa offered a sympathetic smile. “A gift.” She said while she displayed the bag for Clarke.

   The Princess was a little set back by glowing bag. “Thank you?” She slowly took the bag into her hands.

   “If you would allow me.” Lexa offered with a gentle smile. “Trishana Dina” Lexa opened the bag and reached inside.

   “What?” Clarke questioned.

   Lexa pulled out a small object resembling a strawberry, a glowing green strawberry. “Glowing Forest fruit. Try it.” Lexa explained.

   Clarke was skeptical at first but after looking into the Queen’s deep green eyes she gave in and bit into the fruit. It had a sweet and tart flavor that just vibrated the senses. “That is delicious!” Clarke exclaimed. She looked into the bag to see exactly how much she would be able to devour.

   Lexa grinned wider at the sight of Clarke’s joy. “There are many more types of glowing fruit besides these berries.”

   “You are telling me there is a whole forest of just glowing plants?” Clarke bit into another berry from the bag.

   A laugh from Lexa graced the air between them. “Yes, perhaps.” She paused. “Perhaps I can take you some day, then you can have fresh berries.”

   “That would be amazing.” Clarkes heart soared at the thought of being outside once more.

   The two fell into a peaceful silence.

   “Would you like to come in?” Clarke offered.

   Lexa let out a breath. “As much as I would love to sit and converse with you, Princess. To my great displeasure, I cannot stay. Perhaps you would settle for a late breakfast instead?”

   The Princess nodded in agreement.

   “Then till tomorrow Princess. Each breath away from you will feel like miles undersea.” Lexa gently took Clarke’s hand and placed a small kiss upon it. “Reshop, Clarke.”

   With that the Queen moved down the hall toward the stairs. Her mind was fixed on the Princess and what joys would come with the promise of tomorrow. Until she caught sight of a familiar face walking up the stairs.

   “Straight to your chambers?”

   “Shof yu op, Linkon.” _Silence, Lincoln_ Lexa ignored her friend and continued on with her thoughts of promise to come.

 

 


	6. These Feelings of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the Queen get a little closer, and clarke has some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: lucy0wolf

Author note: hey guys another long chapter for you! should make up for the long wait haha. Also got some IMPORTANT info for you guys so if you want to know keep reading! if you've yet to follow my tumblr Trxshkru you should form now on i will be posting updates on the chapters as long as sneak peaks while you guys are waiting! also if anyone has any prompt of fan arts they want to see posted thats where its all gonna go down! 

Also comment below for your chance to win a spot in the fic! tell me what your favorite scenes are or what you love about the fic and you could possibly be a reoccuring character in the next few chapters! be sure to leave your name! 

Enjoy!

* * *

     Laughter filled the room like dandelions being blow by gusts of early summer winds. It radiated into a warm ball that curled into one’s stomach and erupted through their mouth in a burst of glee. It was innocent calm and most importantly genuine. The hall was empty save for the two women and a few servants to refill their glasses and take their plates as they conversed. Shy smiles gleamed over straight teeth and hid behind decorated rims of fancy glasses. Giggles bubbled forth for no reason at all and green eyes brightened at the sound.

     “That’s hardly a good idea.”

     “It was good at the time.” The Queen recalled and polished off the rest of her drink. “How was I to know that there would be an angry mother hen waiting nearby?”

     “I’d gather by looking at the chicks in the nest.”

     The Queen huffed and played with her fork watching it gleam in the light of the candles. “Well it wouldn’t be the first time a mother hen tried to keep me from eating up her chick and certainly not the last” She spoke slowly a sly gleam in those dangerous eyes. Clarke felt her stomach drop lower than it should and warmth spread to her cheeks. Clarke let out a nervous laugh and looked down at her half eaten meal. It has long grown cold in the midst of their conversations.

     Lexa on the other hand relished in the sight of the flustered woman and enjoyed the tinge of red that graced her pale cheeks. She knew she had been very forward in saying such things but she found herself not caring and just enjoying the reaction of the young princess, however it would seem that the princess is very good with retorts.

     “I’d imagine. After all, living like a dog and eating scraps must not be as…” Clarke smirked as she paused and looked at the older woman. “ _Satisfying_.”

     The room was silent as Lexa looked at the princess clearly surprised by the words she had just spoken. The guards around the room tensed not sure how their Queen would act at such rude and inappropriate comments. The pause was long and Clarke began to sweat afraid she had stepped too far out of bounds. Just because the Queen and her were being civil didn’t mean she could say such things. The swarm of horrible thoughts left right out the window the second a long bellow of laughter left the Queens mouth. Everyone watched in shock as the strong fearful Commander of Blood for a lack of better words, was cracking up in her seat. It took several moments for Lexa to calm down from her mirth and get her breathing back to normal. She tried her best to compose herself and school her features. The Princess had surprised her with such lude innuendos and the way she had spoken had caused shivers to run over Lexa’s body, had she been implying that she would be more satisfying? Oh spirits she hoped so.

* * *

     The days continued on like that, they would take their meals together and talk quietly amongst themselves. Their eyes finding each other when either was in the room. Inside jokes would be snickered when Lexa was supposed to listen to Titus brief her on where she needs to attend duties. Which would lead to hushed laughter and quiet goodbyes when she left. Gentle touches every now and then, pat on the back, a brush of finger tips as they walked the halls of the Castle. They explored the long narrow corridors Lexa listing off what rooms and areas were for what, and who worked or lived in that area. They passed through large rooms that looked like they were never used and others that were bustling with life such as the kitchens and the servant’s quarters.

     Clarke was surprised at how well they seem to live and was both impressed and warmed at the thought that Lexa treated her servants with respect and didn’t make them sleep in small cramped rooms. Their tours never lasted long before Titus or a Gona would come to call their Queen back to her duties. They would say their farewells quietly, Lexa reluctant to go and Clarke reluctant to allow her to leave.

     “Worry not Princess I will see you at dinner. I have much more to show you” With a smile and a soft kiss to the sky girls hand Clarke watched at the older woman walked away red sash billowing gently by her ankles each step with purpose and strength. Realizing she’s staring Clarke allowed one of the Gona’s to escort her back to her tower a bitter sweet reminder after every day that she was still a prisoner.

      However the Queen was true to her word and met Clarke for dinner at exactly 7pm. They ate and talked but Lexa seemed rather quiet that evening a month had already gone by so fast, and they days didn’t seem to drag a long as they use to when Clarke had first arrived. Things were no longer so hostile feeling and scary looking. They castle was full of friendly people that Clarke was slowly growing to get use to their faces and names. They ate in comfortable silence not much being spoken between them as they ate. Clarke was a little worried but chalked it up to the Queen being hungry as she watched the woman shovel another load of mashed potatoes into her mouth…

      “Princess, could I ask for you to accompany me after our meal?”

     The blonde looked at her just finished plate then back up at the expectant green eyes. “Of course.” With a nod and an offering hand they made their way through the halls following the subtle twists and turns. The sound of their steps echoed softly and the sky princess tried to stay in step with the woman’s longer stride.

     “Please excuse my silence I have many things I need to think upon. Sometimes my silence is longer then I realize.”

     “I understand, running a kingdom is a lot of work.” A stiff nod and a side glance tells her that the Queen heard her but she was clearly stuck in her own thoughts still. They made their way further into the castle and passed many doors but never stopped at one. Clarke observed the area and noticed the large paintings on the walls some held a scene forever stuck in time, others were portraits of people. She wondered if these were people Lexa actually knew or if the pictures had been there before she had become Queen. They came to another turn and stopped at the first door. Two large oak doors that towered over both of them and a nearby Gona posed and ready to allow entry for his Queen. With a nod of her head the doors swung open to reveal a room large enough to fit 2 of Clarkes chambers. Large bay windows looked out over the court yard and its flower beds, a desk sat snuggly in front of it. There were several plush love seats and tables that littered the room and on those tables were crates filled with what could only be paint and brushes as well as many other art supplies. Clark stood in the center of the room soaking it all in.

     “This is” Lexa began.

     “Amazing.” Clarke finished clearly overjoyed at the rooms contents. Lexa nodded and looked around the room, its walls now bare and empty.

     “This was my master painter’s quarters. However, he has grown old in his time and has gone to retire and live his life outside the Castle.” Picking up a brush and looking at it Lexa thought of the older man and how she would sneak away from her duties as a child to watch him create worlds out of his mind’s eye. “If it pleases you then you may stay here and create and do as you please. All I ask is that you take care of these supplies.”

     “I don’t know what to say.” Clarke gulped down the excitement and looked to the Queen, a shy smile spills across her lips as the warrior offers her the paintbrush and she takes it as if Lexa had given her a bouquet of flowers, holding it to her chest.

     “Say yes.” She says softly there’s a still pause both looking at each other no words need to be said because Lexa knows that Clarke will say yes and take very good care of them. In the stillness the smell of old paint and canvas lingers in the air and golden waves of sunlight dance around blue eyes and pink lips and for a moment Lexa forgets herself and stares at them. The tips of her fingers twitch at the thought of running her fingers through long locks and dancing over fragile pale skin, she hopes Clarke doesn’t notice.

     “Your Majesty there you are!” The moment crumples and breaks, like pieces of a mirror shattering and Lexa curses her bad luck her eyes rip from the sky princess face, she hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. The warmth of Clarkes presence is quickly missed as she steps away to place the brush where it belongs angry eyes watch her do so.

     “Titus.”

     “Your majesty your needed in the War room to discuss this weeks...” He glances at Clarke her back still facing him. “ _Matters.”_ He practically spits, and she glares not having to guess at what he was saying.

     “I will be there shortly.”

     “Sha Heda.” With a stiff bow the bald man makes his way out of the room leaving the bitterness of his visit to linger in the room.

     “You didn’t tell me we were playing hooky.” Lexa can hear the smugness in Clarkes voice and turns to her sure enough there’s a smug smile to go along with it.

     “Queens do not play hooky.”

     “Then what is this.” Clarke gestured to them and the room. “Duty?”

     “Princess if you were a duty then you’d be the only one I would ever attend to.” A sly smile greets the woman’s face once more while Clarke hides herself behind a curtain of hair clearly embarrassed. Lexa took one last look around the room as she prepared to leave. “Have a goodnight Princess I hope you enjoy your time in here.”

     “Clarke.” Snapped out from behind her hair before the Queen could step out of the door way. They looked at each other for another moment the message clear, and well personal. Another step in the right direction. Lexa jaw flexes as she takes in the information, Clarke allowing her to call her by her name, allowing her to be less formal with the sky girl, becoming closer. Lexa’s stomach flipped but on the outside she looked all but neutral besides the soft smile that gave it all away.

     “Goodnight Klark.”

     Clarke watched Lexa leave the room her ever present sash tailing behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed her hair out of her face with a shaky hand as she leaned against the table for support her fake calm exterior crumbling. What was that…what was this feeling tremoring through her like hot waves of magma drifting lower and lower. _Lust_ her brain supplied but she shook it off, _affection_ she shook her head again trying to clear it from the intrusive thoughts.

     Lexa had been so close, when had that happened? Who had stepped closer more importantly why? Should could have sworn she saw the Queens hand twitch or had she just imagined those long slender fingers what would they feel like against her face trailing down her neck down to her _NO!_ she sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm her now pounding heart. She closed her eyes to calm herself but all she saw was intense green hooded eyes slightly parted full lips.

     “Oh spirits help me.”

     

* * *

     Candle lights flickered in the library throwing long casted shadows of shelves and books on the wall along with two figures. Sitting side by side the two figures flipped through their books absent mindedly no longer looking at the words but thinking about what the other had said.

     “You want to learn our language?” Aden raised a brow he hadn’t expected that when Clarke had asked if he would join her in the library. He was most interested in talking about Clarkes and his mother’s progress in their new found friendship.

     “Well I figure if I have to stay here I might as well know how to speak it.” She closed the book she had been trying to read it was more of a children’s book but even that was too hard since she could decipher the words.

     “I’ve never really taught anyone before but, I suppose I could try.”

     “Thank you Aden!” She ruffled his hair and gave him a big smile which he returned. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to give it a shot. Teaching Clarke could open new doors for them, and even impress the Queen. If Lexa saw that she was willing to learn their culture perhaps she’d reconsider keep Clarke locked in the tower. He had already spoken to his mother about the old painter’s room the other week trying to convince her that the sky girl would be very appreciative to not have to live in a tower like some fairy tale story with nights and dragons. They had debated it a lot and with some gentle nudges he was able to convince her.

      “ _If you want her to like you more you have to stop treating her like a prisoner.”_

_“I don’t care what her feelings towards me are.” Lexa huffed long fingers intertwined with her hair as she pulled loose her braids._

_“We both know that’s not true.”_

_“When did my son become so meddlesome?” she met his eyes in the mirror much like her own twinkling with mirth._

_“I believe it when a girl with hair like the sun fell from the clouds.”_

_“and what a sight she is…” she mumbled._

* * *

 

     “All right you shit heads get in order and grab a pebble.” Gustus rough voice called into the early morning gatherers. Some still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as the sun was barely peaking over the mountains that towered over them in the distance. A collective groan was mumbled out along with cussing and bets being made. Today was the Queens scheduled morning training, and they were her play things. A line of hardened warriors some of them so bulky and large with arms thicker than a tree trunk shifted uncomfortably as they waited to draw pebbles. “Whoever gets a black pebble will be training with the Queen this morning.”

     The group of men grumbled but knew better to argue. Those who drew the black pebble knew full well that they would be feeling very sore the next day. Lexa ignored the group of men as she strapped on a left shoulder guard her only form of protection. She stretched in the morning light and her muscles rippled and tugged as she loosened up. Wide blue eyes watched from a distance still sleepy but curious as to what the noise was outside of her balcony window was. Clarke sat on the love seat watching from her new room, her eyes never leaving Lexa lean frame drifting to the back of her neck and down to her biceps before stopping at her toned stomach watching her abs work as the Queen did some practice swings of her dual swords.

     “Damn it.” One of the younger warriors cussed as he picked out a black stone. “I always get the black one.” He grumbled.

     “Suck it up Koda it’ll make you tougher.”

     “Then why don’t you do it then.”

     “Hell no I may be a warrior but I’m not suicidal!” The group of men laughed at the younger soldier’s expense and the rest of those who picked a black pebble knew their fates were sealed.

     “All right lads take your positions the Queen is ready.” Gustus bellowed out. Six large men and Koda walked over to the sand pit a large circle that would serve as their ring. Lexa eyed them up and down examining all possibilities and adding them up in her head; going through a hundred different battle scenarios all in the matter of seconds. They wasted no time with formalities, the sooner the training was done the sooner they could nurse their wounds. The men started off offensively charging their Queen and attacking with swift powerful blows. With a grin Lexa dodged and averted every advance, managing to knock down a few in the process.

     The Queen bounced on the balls of her feet, preparing herself for the next waves of attacks. Steal clashed and clanged ringing their ears as they fought, not a single attack proficient enough to make contact with the young queen. Yet each of her strikes proved true. She laughed as she slid down to one knee and took one of her opponents from under his sword. The thrill of the fight kept her heart beating, and if her heart was beating then she was truly alive.

     She looked to her left just in time to see Koda’s blade coming for her side. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the man in front of her and pulled him down for a shield; knocking the blade from Koda’s hand in the process. Lexa smiled at the disappointment in the young man’s face. While he stumbled to retrieve his sword she turned her attention to the other four.

     Lexa dodged the first attack then managed to knock the second and third into each other. Without losing any power in her strikes, she was able to guide down the forth man’s blade and place her additional blade to his neck. “Dead.” She said calmly.

     Clark watched in awe as Lexa danced around the ring avoiding dangerous attacks from the large men. She knew that Lexa was strong, just looking at her and seeing that power of confidence seeping out of her told Clarke that much. However, seeing the older woman in combat was a whole other story. She was a force to be reckoned with, deadly and precise with each attack she made, every step thought out and graceful not once did she stumble over her feet and not once did any of the Gona’s land a single critical hit. In fewer words Clarke could only describe it as beautiful, like a deadly dance that only ended when blood was spilt.

     Little blood was spilt though for Lexa was not trying to hurt her men but simply train and perhaps help them out with their own skills. When one of the men fell to what would have been a lethal attack they lost and would silently leave the ring to watch the remaining men fight hoping to best their Queen and failing. 3 men had already been taken out easily, the Queen hardly breaking a sweat.

     She watched the forth gona walk off field in defeat. Till she immediately felt a strong embrace, lifting her of her feet.  Lexa knew this would happen since she let the first gona free. She felt her body turn toward Koda.

      “Ok Koda, we are giving her to you.” The man holding the Queen said with pride.

      Koda, sword in hand, looked at his queen with nervous eyes. He lifted his sword prepared to strike when at the exact moment, Lexa slammed her head back. The man cried in pain when his nose and teeth were crushed by the queen’s scull.

     Lexa felt the man begin to collapse. Dropping a sword and using his weight to her advantage she managed to flip him along her side into Koda. She shared a sympathetic look with the poor guy then moved onto her near last opponent.

     Blades absent from her hands did not cause her to cower. She waited for the right moment and as the gona charged her, she took one step to the left. His blade nearly missing her and with that pause, she grabbed his hands and rammed them into his forehead knocking him to the ground.

     She glanced up just in time to catch the eyes of the Sky Princess; and for that split second she was no longer on the battlefield. That is until her instinct told her to focus. She ducked down just in time to miss Koda’s blade.

     “You are learning it seems.” Lexa chuckled as she parried another attack from him. “You are lasting longer with each session.” She dodged a lunge and kicked Koda in the back making him eat a face full of sand before tapping his back with the tip of her sword. “Dead”

     Clarke watched as the Queen stood from her stance. A servant quickly rushed out to her with a pitcher and a glass. Lexa took the towel from their arm and wiped down the back of her neck. Taking one last look at Clarke, Lexa extended a wave. And though it took all of Clarke’s concentration, she managed to reciprocate the wave. Grumbling the men that were left in the circle made their way to the side lines. Shortly followed by their Queen who finally took the glass from the servant.

     Clarke laid back down on the plush bed in the corner of her new room after watching the Queen finish up her training, it was still early and honestly she hadn’t slept that well the previous night. She closed her eyes trying to clear it so she could sleep but only images of the Queen kept popping into her thoughts. She pictured the way her body moved in sync balancing each heavy blade with precision as she fought. She shifted in her bed as it creaked and dipped. Warm hands found their way to her sides pushing up and over her gown slowly making their way under it. Calloused fingers stroked up and down her hips; gently grabbing and pulling at the soft skin hidden underneath.

     A soft whimper emerged through parted lips as rough hands made their way higher caressing each breast gently squeezing and thumbing over soft buds. Clarke eyes fluttered opened eyes blown out with desire. She looked down at herself in bed and only saw her hands small and soft. A soft huff of frustration escaped her as heat coiled in Clarkes stomach tight and unforgiving. She closed her eyes once more envisioning full lips and perfect teeth grazing her neck pushing hot kisses up and down her throat down to her collar bone.

     Wondering fingers never stopping as they grew bolder and slide down further and further. A low moan erupts from deep within her as a hand cups her and parts wet folds. Biting her lips as the finger pushes further into the folds and begins circling the precious hidden jewel teasing it softly until it gets to be too sensitive causing Clarke to buck her hips gently. Green eyes looked at her in mirth at the action and then disappeared as they moved down to their prize. Hot breath against her caused Clarke to shiver as goosebumps exploded across her skin as a hot wet tongue spread between her folds lapping gently at the small bundle of nerves and strong hands held her in place.

     Soft moans echoed throughout the room as Clarke held on for dear life her fingers tangling themselves in dark curly locks and braids. The coil in her stomach tightening harder and harder until she was sure it would rip her to shreds. “Fuck.” Her back arched off the bed her toes curled and that hot tongue didn’t stop as it delved deeper and deeper swirling into hotness in the most delicious ways. Stars was all Clarke could see after one last flick of the tongue. She opened her mouth but no sound came out as the waves of her climax crushed her with a brutal force her muscles clamping and releasing over and over. She squeezed her eyes shut and rode it out as best as she could her fingers pulling harshly on the long dark curls. “Lexa Fuck!” she moaned.

      Clarke crumpled to the bed as her climax subsided it was all she could do but to take shallow breaths completely exhausted. Opening her eyes, she saw no one but herself her hand still in the waist band of her panties and the other with a handful of blonde locks. The sweet feeling of release was soon swept under the rug and replaced with modification. Clarke had never been one to touch herself, it was considered improper especially for a princess. Yet here she was giving into her desires as if she was some sort of animal, all the worse it was the thought of Lexa that had brought her over the edge.

      “How the hell am I even going to look at her now.” She groaned hiding her face in her hands. How did it come to this? She blamed the older woman’s physique anyone with eyes could see the woman was absolutely gorgeous and her body was that of a seasoned warrior strong and lean. Yes, that was it, it was not Lexa that made her desires come forth just her body she tried to convince herself. Just her body…right?

* * *

 

     Lexa absent mindedly turned a page of the book in her hand; as if she were even still focused enough to read it. The gentle strumming of lute strings filled the open air of the garden she sat in. Another turn of a page and once again the Queen’s eyes rather fixed on the beautiful artist on the balcony above her.

     Three stories above the Queen’s head sat the Princess, with one of her new canvases; likely painting the vast fields of various wild flowers and trees that grace the outside of the castle. The Queen’s skilled eyes examined Clarkes distant face.

     The princess had a somewhat serious face painted on, along with a few accidental dabs of blue on her chin and cheek. Almost as if she knew she was being watched, Clarke turned down her observation of the horizon to the woman sitting below her. The two exchanged small smiles, small waves, then finally a gaze. Only the sound of lute stings occupied the space between them.

     When Clarke finally snapped out of it she quickly ran inside then reappeared with another slightly smaller canvas. She laid it down on the stone railing and quickly brushed something on it while holding up a hand to the Queen below. Lexa looked up confused until Clarke finally revealed her new masterpiece.

     Lexa let out a small chuckle when she saw on a white canvas with the word, “Hei!” _Hi!_

     The sound of the Queen’s laughter caused Clarke to stiffen. It was the most beautiful sound she had heard all day. The Princess’s began to look flushed. Heart beat began to race and breaths began to catch. Lexa looked so beautiful, sitting there in the garden. With shaking hands Clarke flipped the canvas around and brushed something else on the back. She was still incredibly embarrassed of what she had done early that morning but she did not allow it to get in her way. She enjoyed spending time with the Queen now that she saw her in a softer light. She just hoped she could keep it together long enough to hold and actual conversation.

     Lexa looked up to the princess, the pure blue sky highlighting her from all around. The canvas was once again revealed, “Breik yu au?” _You free?_ Lexa grinned at the sight of the question. She closed her book, snapped at the lutenist with her fingers to leave and stood. The two shared one last grin before the princess took her supplies inside, excited for the Queen’s arrival.

     Lexa prepared herself to run all the way up to the balcony. However, she nearly stumbled when as soon as she turned she ran into one of the small messenger boys.

     “Imfou, Heda.” _Message, Commander._ The boy said, handing the Queen a folded paper. Then waited patiently for another command.

     Lexa opened the paper with a bit of frustration. Unfortunately, the frustration grew to anger as her eyes skimmed the paper’s contents. Crumbling up the paper in her fist she looked up to the balcony with disappointment.

     Clarke shuffled around her room, cleaning as many areas as she could in the short time till Lexa came. She gave her bed a nervous look but shook her head now was not the time to be day dreaming, the faint tingle between her legs protested but she ignored it. She needed to clean her mess.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

     “Shit.” The Princess released in a whisper. She wanted the Queen to know that she was grateful for her gift. If she thinks it’s a mess, then what impression would that leave. Clarke reached the door, ready to give Lexa an excuse along the lines of “I’ve been so occupied with inspiration.” But when she pulled the door her smile fell to a frown.

     “Hello, my lady. The Queen would like to pass on her apologies. Something has come up that needed her attention.” The young boy cited. “She hopes you will forgive her at a later hour.”

     “Oh,” Clarke’s shoulders fell a few inches along with her mood. “Thank you for the message.” She said as she slowly closed the door.

     “Of course, my lady.” The little boy bowed and ran off, leaving the Princess to sit with her disappointment.

* * *

 

     “HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME!” Lexa roared as she broke through the sturdy doors of the council room. “YOU DO NOT COMMAND ME!”

     “And yet you came.” Titus commented calmly to his Queen.

     “I came to put you back into your place, not because you called for me.” Lexa’s anger began to grow as she stood inches from her advisor.

     “Where were you today?” The old man asked calmly.

     “Do not speak to me in that way, I am not a child, I am your QUEEN! You are--” Stern words attacked Titus but he did not waver. 

     “You were not in council today. Now I ask again, where were you? Hmm?” He interrupted.

     “I was dealing with an urgent matter.” Lexa finally answered.

     “So you were with Clarke.” Titus concluded. “Don’t dare deny it!”

     “Why should I?” The Queen stood her ground “Why should I deny my truth? Why should I deny Clarke? I don’t deny it. I shall never deny it.”

     “YOU MUST!” Titus shouted. “The Princess clouds your judgment. To be the Queen is to be untouched.” He stepped forward, pleading with his Queen. “How may you give fair judgment if you favor one side? The Princess’s family will be arriving tomorrow. How shall you pass pure judgment upon them if you feel for their daughter? Your emotions for Clarke put you at risk. Others will see it for what it is, weakness. They will use her against you. Or worse, she will use herself to sway you. If she hasn’t already.”

     “She wouldn’t do that!” Lexa argued, trying her best to keep everything in control. “We care for each other.”

     “Has she not already corrupted you? If Clarke wasn’t here, would you have agreed to let Skaikru take as much territory as they already have? Now you are planning on letting them extend their reach to the river.”

     “Skaikru needs the resources.” The Queen defended, as she turned her back. If she could step away from this for just a moment she could remain in control of her anger.

     “And what of the Floukru? You sympathize with this girl and allow her people the leniency to push into other territories without any repercussions of their actions. She never wanted to be here in the first place. She is likely taking advantage of her situation and controlling you.”

     “NO ONE CONTROLES ME.” Lexa’s words were laced with the poison of fury. It was not as if she was giving the Skikru whatever they wanted, after all they had made a deal and were now part of Lexa kingdom they were her people now and thus homes needed to be built, resources needed to be provided that was why Clarke was there in the first place…

     “She already is. And you are letting her. I beg of you, dispose of this moksoka. _Lamprey_ ”

     Without a second thought, Lexa turned and struck her advisor with a clenched fist. Her knuckles instantly made contact with the side of his face as a loud crack echoed through the room.  “DON’T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!” Lexa shouted her rage completely taking over.

     Titus took a moment to regather himself. He understood that this could have been avoidable. Yet not if he wanted to secure his point. Spitting out blood, he stood up and continued, “Do you see what she does to you? As a loyal servant to you, the kingdom, and the crown I beg of you; do something about this. Lose this control she has over you.” They stood in silence, Titus holding his face as he once again spat out another wad blood. “Mark me for treason against the crown, it will be worth it to protect the kingdom. But if you don’t do something, I will.” Titus slowly exited the room deprived of any further comment.

     It was there in the silence of the room that Titus’s words rang louder than ever. Lexa looked down at her now blood stained hand. Not her own but her longtime friend. She closed her eyes, as the pain and coldness entered her chest. She took a deep breath and with her clean hand brushed the few loose strands of hair out of her face. The room felt much bigger than it did a moment ago. Or was she just feeling smaller?

* * *

 

     “My friend it has been awhile.” Anya clasped arms with Indra as they rode up on their horses. They were close to the city of Polis that was wrapped safely behind the walls that stretched out from the castle and over looked the city. They were about an hour’s ride from the gates, this only being a check point for caravans to be checked before undergoing a final check at the gates before they could enter. Octavia watched the too catch up with each other before turning her attention to the castle in the distance. The thing was massive in size bigger than anything they ever had above the clouds, but the sky people were not in need of such large reinforced structures the mountains themselves served enough protection.

     “Indeed, I’m surprised to see you here.” Indra frowned.

     “The Queen has asked me to personally see to it that the King and Queen of Skaikru make it to the castle. They should only be an hour behind you. When they arrive I will be escorting them to the throne room.” Anya shrugged, she wasn’t thrilled to be on babysitting duty but at the moment all was well with the kingdom. The general looked over to Octavia studying her features, the girl must have realized because soon they were staring at each other silently.

     “This is Octavia of the sky people; she shows promise of becoming a strong warrior.”

     “Hei.” _Hello_

     “Oh I didn’t expect you to be taking on a second again Indra.” Anya gave the older woman a knowing look which only caused her permanent scowl to grow deeper.

     “Some things are better left unsaid General.” It was clear to Octavia there was more underlining what they were saying, and although she was curious about it she knew it was not her place to ask. That was something she was learning about the grounders. They were a people of few words they did not need to say needless things in order to fill the silence. Octavia appreciated this unspoken rule of sorts, why bother saying anything if there was no need? They were warriors and hunters they spent most of their time lying in wait for their prey talking would surely get them killed.

     “Sha Indra.” Anya bowed her head in apology she didn’t want to anger her friend more. She casted one more glance at the sky girl before taking up her reins again. The Queen would be expecting the two and soon the rest of the group would arrive. “Her majesty awaits you, however she seems to be in one of her moods again. Tread carefully or the beast will sink her fangs into you.”

     Octavia’s grip tightened on her own reigns she had heard tales of the grounders mighty Queen more beast like then human some said, with the strength of 20 seasoned warriors. She was a master of swords but was a prodigy with the bow as well. They say that when she fights that you can see the blood lust in her eyes like a feral animal, highlighted by the black tear she cries for her people. Tales and songs speak of how she crushes her enemies with brutal attacks, she has ended year long wars in a matter of hours her strategies always full proof. Unlike most royalty the Queen fights with her warriors on the front lines; she is always first to charge forth. Octavia had asked why she would do such a thing; if she were to die from fighting on the front lines the kingdom would be in disarray

     “ _She a courageous woman she will not ask us to lay down our lives if she would not do the same. To her that is what’s most important, she may seem cold and heartless but that is because she bleeds for her people.” Indra spoke slowly. “The Queen cares deeply for each one of us but she must remain neutral and just. Not all battles are won, some demand sacrifices, lives lost in order to win on a later date.”_

_“Doesn’t that scare you?”_

_“We do not fear death sky child. It is an honor to fight for our queen, if we must lose our lives for her gain then we will gladly do it.”_

     “We will talk more later then Anya, leida _goodbye.”_  They made their way down the hill after saying their farewells to the general. The rest of the trip to the gates was silent, that was fine though Octavia didn’t feel much like talking anyways. When they approached the gate several guards bowed their heads in respect to Indra she returned the gesture with a quick nod.

     “It’s good to see you Indra, the Queen will be happy to see you have returned.” Lincoln smiled at the woman and took the reins from her as she hopped off her steed, Octavia followed suit.

     “She’d do well to keep her emotions in check.” Lincoln rolled his eyes at the older woman her bitter attitude always present, instead he turned his eyes to the newcomer he could tell just from looking at her that she was one of the Sky people their features were often much softer than the rest of his people. The sky people were not bred into war like the grounders their skin was hardly blemished by any signs of hard work other then perhaps those who farmed and hunted. When he had first seen Clarke and heard of the stories of the sky people emerging from the clouds he thought that perhaps they were godly beings that all had sun like hair but after meeting the sky princess it was clear that they were fragile people and much like his own people only few had hair like the sun.

     “Hei, I am Lincoln welcome to Polis.”

     “Octavia.” They shook hands and exchanged smiles. “This place is amazing I’ve never seen anything like it.”

     “There is much to see here below the clouds, Octavia of the sky people.” He spoke gently as they made their way through the crowds of Polis. The streets were bustling with shops and people. The smells of food and sounds of people overloaded Octavia’s senses, her eyes never stopping to rest in one place. So this was where Clarke had been no wonder she had not returned home since she left, she was envious. When Clarke had left she was sure it would be a death sentence but now it was clear she was living the life, or so she thought.

     “How long are we staying in Polis.” She looked to Indra the woman looked bored.

     “Until the Queen assigns us to a new task, until then you will be training with in the castle.”

     “Perhaps on your down time you can explore what Polis has to offer, there are many shops and people; there is never a dull day in Polis.” Lincoln chipped in a bright smile on his face. He was happy to show off his city the place he was born and raised. The excitement in Octavia’s eyes made him all the happier to show it off. “I wouldn’t mind showing you around.”

     “Mochof! _Thank you!_ ” Octavia beamed. They made the rest of their way through the crowds trying their best to avoid the busier sections of the road. Soon the roar of mixed voices faded as they made their way up to the castle. It was so massive that Octavia had to tilt her head all the way back just to look at the very top of it. Its stone face throwing a protective shadow over the outer edges of the city. It size was clearly a statement of power, ‘mess with us and you will be crushed beneath our weight.’

* * *

      Lexa sat on her throne her brow furrowed eyes glaring at the wall. The room was silent, the maids and guards didn’t dare utter a peep they knew better then to disturb their Queen when she was in these moods. It was as if a black cloud was swelling throughout the room the intensity so thick you could cut it with a knife. Their Queen was furious and anyone who dared stepped out of line would surely be cut down where they stood. They sat patiently waiting on her for any order she gave out, but she gave none, she just sat glaring holes into the wall; if looks could kill they would all surely be dead by now.

      On the inside Lexa was fuming Titus words ringing in her ears over and over again, the feel of his jaw connecting with her fist still made her knuckles itch, and the blood long cleaned up was still there in her mind’s eye. _Love is weakness_ it left a bitter taste in her mouth made her skin crawl and boil until she felt like she would explode although her face remained emotionless. _Love is weakness….she’s manipulating you…she doesn’t want to be here._ Lexa bit the inside of her cheek so hard it began to bleed. Of course Clarke didn’t want to be here, she was just making the best out of the situation trying to get into her good graces so that she would not die at Lexa’s hands. _She doesn’t want you_ she released a growl bearing her teeth at the thought.

 _Love is weakness_ she did not need love she was the Queen she did not need Clarke or anyone. As Heda she must remain alone unbiased remain just to her people. To be Heda was to be alone, she was born into this world to lead her people not to be distracted with fairy tales and girls with hair that shined like shimmering _NO!_ it was clear that Titus was right she couldn’t even go 10 minutes without her thoughts roaming to the sky princess. She would need to distance herself to clear her head. She was Heda she was the Queen; she couldn’t afford to be distracted. She was torn from her thoughts by a knock on the door, a young messenger boy popped his head into the throne room.

     “Heda, your guest’s have arrived.”

     “Send them in.” for now she would have to play her role and focus on that matters at hand. She casted a gaze out towards the stain glass window the colors reminding her of the sky princess with a deep breath she steeled her gaze and crossed her legs. _Love is weakness_ she repeated to herself over and over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Love and the Nightblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of the Queens past and reunions bring out new sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

Author note: Winner in the comment section is Chadwick, thank you all for commenting! and be sure to leave you name in a comment for the chance to show up in the next chapter :p

* * *

 

       Anya sat on top of her steed growing bored quickly now that she no longer had the company of her old friend Indra. She stiffened at the sound of hooves coming from down the trail her hand resting on the hilt of her blade prepared for whoever would show up. She didn’t have to wait long to see who it was, the party of travelers emerged from the woods. She watched them come closer several guards surrounding The king and queen of the sky people as they made their way closer to the checkpoint.

       “About time you all arrived. The Queen will not appreciate being made to wait.” She glared down at the guards, they should have known better then to allow tardiness, now they would surely pay for it.

* * *

 

       “Send them in.” Lexa watched the door open, and a small old man made his way into the throne room. As he reached the center of the room he bowed his head in respect to his Queen, waiting for permission to speak. “You may rise.”

       “Thank you, Your Grace.” The old man struggles to rise from his knees. He wobbled and fell back to the throne room floor. Lexa looked on with pity, with a snap of her fingers a Gona moved to help the old man to his feet making sure he was well balanced before letting him go.

       “Thank you for coming all this way Chadwick, how were your travels.”

       “They were well your Grace thank you, the cart you sent was very kind of you.” Lexa waved off the compliment and gave the old man a small smile.

       “It is the least I can do for your services.”

       “Sha, Heda.” The man bowed his head once more.

       “What goods have you brought me?”

       “I have many things for you my Queen” as he began removing his satchel the gona’s posed ready watching the old man closely. “I have also brought you this; first of the season’s _Lukots_ _friend_ fruits. They it got its name because it’s bitter taste turns sweet when eaten with a friend.” The man offered the bag to the queen slowly. Eyeing the bag Lexa took it gently and looked inside. Within the bag sat several purple gently glowing fruit. She inspected one looking at its spikey egged shape and feeling its weight in her hand.

       “I am sure the Queen has many friends she can share the fruit with.” Chadwick smiled his eyes shining. Lexa gave him a weak smile in return.

       “Thank you.” Lexa stood from her throne handing over the bag to a gona to take to the kitchens for later use. “the rest of the food I trust has been already delivered to the kitchens as well?”

       “Of course, my Queen.”

       “And what of the rest of my guests” She asked while she joined Chadwick in the center of the room.

       “They have yet to arrive, Heda.” A guard bowed his head.

       “I grow bored of waiting, if they will make me wait then I shall make them.” She turned her attention back to the old man offering her hand to him. “Thank you for traveling from you home to deliver these goods.”  She spoke gently. “You are welcome to stay the night in my home and rest before your travels my old friend.”

       “Thank you my queen. It is an honor.” Giving her hand a firm squeeze he spoke softly. “Please enjoy the fruit.”

       “Sha.”

* * *

 

       “What do you mean the Queen is busy.” Anya’s brow twitched in frustration as she received news that the Queen was not in fact waiting for their arrival in the throne room. She knew this would happen but she thought that Lexa would be a little more patient. She flexed her jaw and glared over her shoulder at her the two people she was escorting. “And what am I supposed to do with these two?”

       “Orders are to bring them to their quarters at the south wing.”

       “What that’s all the way across the castle! They should be moved to the quarters closest throne room.”

       “Those are the orders, General.”

       Anya fumed on the inside she knew better then to shoot the messenger after all. She glared once more over her shoulder at the sky walkers and had them follower her across the castle the further they went the longer, the awkward silence grew and the quicker Anya grew agitated.

       “You!” Anya pointed to one of the gona’s stationed to walk that hall. “Take these people to the south chambers, I need to see the Queen.”

       “Of course, my lady.”

       Anya made her way back the other way ignoring the help that would stop and bow as she made her way further up in the castle. She watched her feet make their way through familiar pass ways and stairs knowing which way to go before she even had to think about it. Her eyes roamed over the stones that made up the walls some covered by paintings and tables with vases bursting with flowers of all colors. She closed her eyes and imagined she could hear laughter as she took the last few steps. When she opened her eyes she stood outside a large door decorated with the seal of the royal family.

       She didn’t bother to knock; she was past that right now. She pushed her way through the door and into the large room. The room was decorated with even more paintings then the castle walls, long rows of shelves lined the walls brimming with books of all sizes. Candles were scattered throughout the room and a large bed covered with the softest furs sat in the corner.

       “It’s polite to knock.” A voice called from the balcony. Anya followed it until she stood outside and even though she could see the back of the Queen she knew clearly there were no openings for an attack. A smile graced her lips, her sister never changed, always so guarded, just like she taught her.

       “When have you ever known me to be polite?”

       “I’m sure there’s a dusty memory somewhere of you having manners.”

       Lexa turned to face her older sister looking her up and down. She looked the same of course she had seen her a few months ago, although she acquired a few new scars it would seem. “You look well.”

       “I should look annoyed if anything, are you really going to be so childish?”

       “You kept me waiting.”

       “Their ‘royal’ asses are the ones who kept you waiting. You have any idea how slow they move even on horses?” Anya grumbled as she helped herself to the pitcher of wine on the table beside them. She poured a large glass and downed it in one swig. “It was quite dull if you ask me.” Peering over the edge of the balcony Anya watched on as Gona’s below trained. “Stories told of these mythical beings coming down from the very heavens beyond the clouds and bowing at your feet” she watched one of the gona’s get his ass flattened by one of the trainees; a chuckle erupted from her throat and a sneer making its way to her lips. “and yet all I see are weak pale people that have no business being on the ground.”

       “They are our people now.”

       “Your people.” They both stood in silence as Lexa absorbed her words, it made a sour taste in her mouth.

       “I hear there’s one interesting person. A girl will hair that glows like the sun and eyes that shimmer like the bluest seas.” The taste turned more sour. “The brave sky princess who offered her life to the Beast of the Lands.” Anya stretched and turned to face her sister once more watching as the mask on her face chipped with each word. Lexa looked perfectly indifferent but only to those who did not know her well. “Sounds like a fairy tale don’t you think?”

       “She’s just a prisoner.”

       “Is she.”

       “She is.”

        The two stared at each other. They sized each other up there were no needs for words this was a dance they did many times growing up, and it would continue until one or both died. For who could press your buttons worse than your own sibling? The stare down didn’t last long; only until Anya’s laughter busted out did the tension die down.

       “And what a looker she is.” She shook her head in mirth. “Habits are hard to break I see. Your just like mother.”

       Lexa looked back over the balcony, her eyes roaming the horizon as the sun began to dip down into the mountains and into the sea, then was hidden behind it reminding her of the Princess. Her eyes roamed over the tree tops and down to the city of Polis that sat below safe behind stone walls. People milled about and went on with their evening as children ran through the crowds and laughter filled the air. She closed her eyes as the breeze met their faces.

        “I too, like to look at beautiful things…” she spoke softly. The wind carried her words away and if Anya had not been standing next to her sister, she would have not caught them. 

* * *

 

        Long smooth brush strokes blended gold and dark blue together. The steady hand holding the brush switched to a smaller brush; prepared to begin work on highlighting what will be the night sky. Lexa sat quietly on the counter as she watched Aurelio paint over the black canvas.

       “Paint the whole thing black.” He instructed the day before.

       “Black?” the young princess questioned.

       “Yes, all of it. By the time it dries tomorrow, we will work on something together.” The bearded man handed her a bowl and a brush. “Yes?”

       Lexa’s smile grew giggly, her excitement bubbling up inside her seven-year-old body. “Yes.” Aurelio concluded, pushing the little princess to her work.

       Now that it was dry the masterpiece could begin. Lexa was mesmerized by the painter’s work. How little dabs of paint here and there could create such beauty. She couldn’t paint herself, but that didn’t stop Aurelio from encouraging her.

       “Come.” Aurelio spoke. Doing as she was told; Lexa jumped down from her spot on the counter and walked in front of the easel. The painter brushed a few lines of white then a few lines of black over that. “Give me your hand.” Taking her small hand in his, he guided her in blending the paint with her fingers. The cool paint caused the young princess to smile even more. “Perfect.” He moved her aside for a moment then touched up a bit with a brush. “ok now, I will show you how to do this next part then you finish, yes?” 

       Lexa nodded.

       Aurelio took a small brush dabbed it in white paint. Held it up over the canvas but not touching it. “Ok. Hold the brush up like this and with two fingers, tap the wood.” As he demonstrated, Lexa watched as stars began to form on the night sky with every white drop. Her eyes grew even wider with wonderment. “Ogud?” _Ready?_ He asked.

       “Sha.” Lexa responded, taking the brush in hand. Her face grew serious for a moment, as she did her best to create this beautiful piece of art work.

       Behind her she could hear the sound of running footsteps, drawing closer to the entry way. “Lexa! There you are. I’ve been running all through the passages trying to find you.” Anya said panting. “I snuck away, come on before Titus figures it out.”

       Lexa looked up to Aurelio, “It’s alright, I can finish the rest on my own.” He responded with a smile. After a small hug, Lexa stepped down from the stool she was standing on and ran up to her sister.

       “I assume Titus won’t be finding out I was here.” Anya posed on the painter. She did her best to hold a challenging façade.

       “Not from me, Your grace.” He humored the thirteen-year-old.

       “Good, wouldn’t want to have your head when I’m crowned.” Anya smiled

        Aurelio bowed, “Of course not, Your Grace.”

       “Good.” Anya gently tapped Lexa on the side “Let’s go.”

       The man shook his head as the two princesses ran down the stairs toward what their day would bring them.

* * *

 

       Lexa sat on her bed as she began pulling out her braids after a long day. Many things were on her mind, and she didn’t feel like having the maids bother her so she took them out herself. A quiet nod at the door was met with a patch of dirty blonde hair and curious eyes before the rest of them appeared. Aden entered the room not bothering to wait for permission even if the room belong to the Queen it belongs to his mother first and the Queen second.

       “Clarke says you weren’t at dinner tonight.”

       “Wasn’t hungry.”

       He watched his mother carefully as she continued to pull out the braids. “She says she hadn’t seen you all day.” He stepped in closer only a few feet from where she sat. worry was etched onto his brow when his mother wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Are you alright mother?”

       “It has been a long day child.”

       “Will you be seeing Clarke tomorrow?”

       Lexa stopped what she was doing and looked at her son, looked at the way his bangs fell into his eyes still too short to braid back, the way the freckles peppered across his nose and cheeks. She remembered when her mother told her that freckles were angel kisses and the more you had the more the heavens loved you; she had told him the same when he was younger. Loved the way his eyes lit up at the idea and how he had proudly boasted about how many freckles he had for the rest of the week to anyone who would listen. It had been adorable, he was adorable and of course he was her greatest treasure and because he was her greatest treasure she would not lie to him.

        “No I will not be.”

       “Why not?”

       “Aden there is something you must understand.” Standing from her seat she crossed the room to grab her brush, before making him sit. She began to brush his unruly hair. “One day you will be King. There are many responsibilities that a King must uphold to.” Dirty blonde tangles soon became straight strands. “You must remain just and fair, never biased to a side. You cannot let corrupting or persuasion control your actions.”

       “what’s that have to-“

       “You must seal your heart, and remain strong. You can’t let burning villages and crying, parentless babe’s break you. You can’t let your enemies see you shiver when you walk through the battlefield and you must never show your enemies mercy.” Lexa passed the brush through Aden’s hair one last time. She grabbed his shoulders squeezing them gently; their eyes meeting in the mirror. “You must become a Beast, never allow your heart to be used against you. For love is weakness and your enemies will do all they can to use it against you.”

       “Love is weakness…”

       “Yes.”

       Aden sat in the chair feeling kind of numb. Love was weakness…that couldn’t be true because he knew that if he could wield a sword, if he could fight for those he loves; then he would never lose, he would never stop until the breath stopped, and his heart no longer pounded away. He watched his mother finish preparing for bed brushing her own hair. How could she believe such lies? Who had told her such a ridiculous thing.

       “I see the doubt in your eyes Aden. So let me tell you this.” Her voice was no longer the motherly sounding tone she had been using it was now hard as the steel she wielded in battle. Her eyes were no longer kind but an angry feral that made the very men she fought in battle cower and lower their weapons. “I once had someone precious to me, someone to love.”  Her lip curled and the disdain in her voice as she spoke made the young prince shiver. She didn’t not want to be cruel to him, but she needed him to understand “My enemies found out, and took her from me, because she was mine and because they thought she knew my secrets.”

        “wh…what happened.”

       The room was tense and filled with a kind of dread that made Aden wish he hadn’t asked. “When they realized she knew nothing, they sent me her head in a box and let her body hang like one of their banners as we fought in the trenches, that was my first time in war.”

        His throat went dry as the visual images came to his mind’s eye. He could no longer hold in the chills that made his body tremble. He knew war was not a game, he knew that more than anyone but he couldn’t believe people we capable of such hate. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart, he had to put on a brave face. “When I am King, there will be no more war’s and I will love and be marry and so will my people.” He said through gritted teeth.

        Lexa stared at him for a long moment surprised by his word. And for a second she allowed the warmth of them spread through her before quickly extinguishing it. She hoped for such a world for him, she wanted him to love freely to be happy, but he would be King, and to be King was to be alone. She said nothing to him, and she said nothing as he left no longer wishing to be subjected to such hopelessness. The world was a cruel place; she’d give just about anything if that meant he could grow up in peace.

* * *

        "That is the weirdest looking dog I've ever seen." Aden commented.

       Clarke inhaled sharply, slightly annoyed over how often the kid sneaks up on her. "It's a horse." Clarke defended with a roll of the eyes.

       "Is it?"

        "So I need a little practice. We didn't have horses in the mountains."

       Aden opened his mouth to release another comment on Clarke’s work. Yet before he could make anything resembling a word, he was met with a glob of paint to the face. “Ah, hey!” Aden reached out and took the paint brush from the Princess.

       “Don’t say anything about it, unless it’s something nice.” Clarke demanded.

       The two stood in silence for a moment. Until finally Aden gave in. “Your dog-horse is a wonderful shade of gold.”

       Clarke narrowed her eyes for a moment longer. “There is a damp cloth by the easel on the balcony.

       With a grin the young boy walked to retrieve the cloth. The canvas on display caught his eye. “See, now this is way better than your dog-horse.” He took a minute to examine the art work. A golden painted sunset with hints of purple and black for the stars. “Landscapes are where you really excel, Clarke”

       “Yeah, ok I’ll attempt to take your opinion after you just insulted my horse.”

       “You mean dog.” Aden corrected while obtaining the cloth.

       “Sha, sha, gon we!” Yes, yes, go away!

       Aden laughed at the Princess’s words. She was learning the language quickly. It made him proud to see her excel.

       He raised the cloth to clean his face when a familiar name caused him to pause.

        “Good, Lani. Again!”

       He looked down to see his Aunt Anya sparing with her second. The sound of wooden staffs cracked in his ears.

       He surveyed the dark haired apprentice lung, dive, and attack their mentor. He remembers seeing them for the first time. His Aunt brought them to the castle a couple of years ago. He has probably said all of fifteen words to them since their arrival, mostly during parties where they were lucky enough to accompany Anya. That didn’t happen often. 

       He often hopes to catch them wondering the halls of the castle. However, as time went on, his hopes soon faded away. Lincoln said that Anya lost the second before Lani, during a battle. Because of that Lani was always practicing or studying. So the likelihood of him seeing Lani anywhere other than the gona’s quarters and the training areas were incredibly slim. He wishes that they could study in the library with him, but only a select few are allowed in there. The gona’s had their own library filled with battle plans and histories of past wars. And it wasn’t as if his mother would let him go anywhere near the gona areas, at least, not yet.

       Aden watched as Lani stretched too far from their spot on the ground, creating an opening for Anya to strike.

       They quickly fell to their back from the blow of the staff.

       “No Lani, you left yourself too open. If you do that in battle, you won’t get back up!” Anya scolded.

       Lani attempted to hide the disappointment on their face. Aden wanted to tell them that they were getting better. Their only issue was that they took really big risks during battle.

       At that moment a messenger ran over to his Aunt and handed her a piece of parchment.

       "Stay here and work on your staff routine. I’ll be back in a moment” Anya commanded.

       Lani let out a small sigh as they let their body rest for a second against the decorated tile floor. Aden peered further over the railing in hopes of seeing their face clearer.

       He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t fond of them. From what he has gathered from various sources; Lani is from the Ingranronakru. Meaning they were a Plain Rider. Their people road and breed horses for the kingdom. He hasn’t had the opportunity to watch them on horseback, but he was positive they must be remarkable.

       “Now, Lani!” Anya demanded.

       Lani stood as quick as they could, catching the vision of the boy watching over them from the balcony. They were used to his smile. Every once in a while they would catch him looking over the edge. Lani suspected that he spent a lot of time in that room, watching the gona’s fight when boredom overtook him.

       They smiled and waved up at him. To their delight, he returned the action. Lani gripped their staff, and proceeded with their routine. Starting off with a solid front spin of the staff, then moving into a series of left and right handed two and three spins. Until they finally let themselves escalate to a four and five spin.

       Aden watched as Lani twirled the staff around their entire body. It was almost hypnotizing for him. He saw Lani every week, but knew next to nothing about them. All he really wanted was to get to know them. Sadly, between him being the Prince and their training, he doubted that he ever will.

       Soon this train of thought caused his smile to fade from his face. He began to think back to what his mother told him. Was he really destined to be alone. Always just barely missing his opportunities for happiness.

       Aden looked down at the paint brush in his hand. "Clarke," he started walking back toward the blonde artist. "Do you think that loving someone is a weakness. That having a loved one will give people an opportunity to take advantage of you?"

       Clarke kept her concentration on her painting. "They can." The Princess finally looked up to see the obvious sadness washing over the young boy's face.

       She quickly tried to save the boy from his own emotions. "But, they can also be a great strength. It is better to have people to protect, as well as people to be protected by; than it is to be by yourself. That is how my people survived so long in the mountains." She shared a reassuring smile with Aden. "Together."

       “Together...” Aden repeated trying to be sure of himself, believing it to be true, love could be a strength or it could be a weakness, for everyone it was different; perhaps, it was how you interpreted it and not about who was right or wrong.

       Clarke took the sad boy into her arms trying to comfort him, and in the late afternoon the sounds of staffs cracked in the background drowning out all thoughts but one. Anya watched on from below as her nephew was comforted by the sky princess, she had heard much about her from Lincoln and the other gona’s. She was a beautiful thing and she could see why Lexa too was doomed to adore such beautiful things.

* * *

       “Gon ai op, Leksa!” _Fight me, Lexa!_ Anya shouted as she raised a stick to her little sister. The small princess before her shook with nervousness. “No, you have to hold your sword higher!” Anya corrected, “Here, let me show you.” The princess placed her stick under her arm and moved to fix her little sister’s stance. “feet further apart, shoulder’s back and bring your sword up more. You can’t defend yourself if it’s too low.”

        “It’s heavy.” Lexa complained. She was happy that Anya was enjoying Gustus’s new lessons but she would rather be back with Aurelio or in the library.  It makes sense for Anya to learn all this fighting but, Lexa wasn’t going to be queen of anything. There was no point. She just wanted to see the places she read about. And maybe perhaps, if she is lucky, see the places she didn’t.

       Anya sighed with annoyance. “Fine, we’ll find you a lighter stick then.”

       “Can’t I just go inside?” Lexa asked with a pout.

       “No, I gotta practice.” Anya responded while the two girls began their search for a lighter weapon.

       “I’m not the one taking the lessons, I don’t know why practicing on me would enhance your skills.” Lexa commented under her breath.

        After a moment of searching Anya became impatient. She looked up to the trees. If she was to find one that would satisfy her, she would have to go to the source. She began to climb. Scanning the various limbs of the trees left her underwhelmed as she climbed higher and higher.

       “Anya!” Lexa called out from below. “What are you doing?!”

       “Relax Lexa, I’m just grabbing you a stupid stick.”

       “I don’t think you should be up that high!” Lexa’s shouting began to irritate the older Princess.

       “Lexa! Shut up.” She continued to climb “If you keep yelling someone will here you; then I’ll have to go back to--” SNAP!

       Lexa watched as her sister fell from the high branch she was balancing on. A number of branches were able to slow the Princess’s plummet to the harsh grown.

       “Anya!” Lexa rushed to her sister in a panic. “Anya are you ok?!” All across the young girl’s body were various cuts and fresh burses from every branch that broke her fall. Especially a very prominent one gracing her forehead.

       “Help! Help!” Lexa cried. “Sis osir au! Hainofi Onya ste laksen! Sis osir au!” Help us! Princess Anya is hurt! Help us!

       Within a matter of moments, a pair of gonas rushed to their side. One pausing at the sight of the bloody Princess. Her clothes were beginning to stain with red.

       “Hos of! Tel Heda op Hainofi Onya ste laksen.” _Go! Tell the Commander Princess Anya is hurt._ Before the second gona could run off he grabbed his uniform, “Tel Heda op, em gada nou Natblida in” _Tell the Commander, she has no nightblood._

       Lexa watched as her sister was picked up and taken into the castle to be cared for. “Anya, please be ok.” She said while trying to keep pace with the gona carrying her sister.

* * *

       “Presenting Lady Abigale and Lord Jacob, of the sky people.” Titus named off while the two made their way into the throne room. They said nothing and looked only down at their feet in respect before bowing to the Queen. Their nerves were high strung, as they sat in the belly of the capital. They had discussed coming to Polis for weeks after Clarke had been taken away. They worried for their only daughters and had no idea if she was well or not. They had heard that the princess was alive but that was all. Several more names were called off as the beginnings of the counsel began. Many lords and ladies were there to ask for requests and to give reports it was the only window of opportunity they could take.

       Lexa watched on with boredom, or at least that’s what she wanted them to believe. She watched as Clarke’s parents came forward. She couldn’t say she wasn’t curious about the man and woman who had brought the girl into the world. Clarke looked more like her mother, both had Blonde hair although Abby’s had long since began to start greying. She had Jake’s chin and his kind eyes even if the color was not the same.  She vaguely wondered from which one she got her attitude and stubbornness from. The doors opened to the throne room, and the young Prince made his way to the smaller throne next to Lexa’s. He said nothing and didn’t meet her eyes, she frowned at that, it would seem she had angered him; something that was rare, and another thing to ruin her week.

       “Let us begin.” She spoke loudly so everyone could hear her, the throne room was large and so was today’s counsel. She drummed her fingers over her armrest trying to listen to the complaints and requests of the people. Most of it was petty things such as broken treaties on farm land and requests for marriages, food, and help from able bodies for the old.

       “If her Grace would so kind as to allow us several ploughing horses we would be more than happy to share the crop.” The young man bowed his head, he fiddled with his hat and stared at his toes. Oddly enough Lexa liked him, he looked like a good lad; just starting out as a farmer and taking over the land after his father’s passing, the poor fools best horses ended up dying off in the same month. He would be good practice for her son.

       “Aden what do you think.”

       He eyed her from his seat where he had been silent most of the counsel.  She hoped that he had been paying attention, if not she would double his studies, whether he was upset with her or not. He cleared his throat and the young man turned his attention to the prince, brown eyes pleading.

       “It will be done. We will give you 4 strong horses, in return you must share your harvest with Mr. Hail whose harvest was destroyed during the wild fire. This will give Mr. Hail less time to worry about failed crops and more time forging at his smithy. In return for those crops Mr. Hail will help supply fresh steel to the Queen’s guard.” Aden spoke swiftly his mind already made up killing 3 birds with one stone. A small smile graced Lexa’s lips; the boy was learning.

        “Thank you, My Lord.” The young man bowed and backed away for the next matter to be attended. Finally, Clarkes parents stepped up to the middle their head bowed once more, Lexa was curious to what they would ask of her.

       “Your Grace.” They said in union.

      “You have my counsel, ask of me what you wish and if it is within my power I will give it to you.” Lexa recited.

       “We’ve come on the behalf of Skikru to ask for relocation, our village is small and has little resources that do not cut into those of the Floukru, they are already angry at us for using what resources they have.” Jake began, he bit his lip in waiting, it did not go unnoticed by the Queen, it was a habit Clarke often did when she was drawing; she mentally shook the thought away.

       Lexa thought of the matter, it was true that the Skikru and the Floukru were butting heads. There were plenty of places to put the Skikru that only true matter was where. They were still her newest clan it would be wise to keep them close and keep a watchful eye on them in case of rebellion.

       “Very well I will discuss the matters of your relocation with my adviser, an answer will be given on later date, is that all?”

       “No you grace, there is the matter of our daughter.” Abby spoke lifting her head she looked at the Queen with all the hope she could muster a silent plea crying out behind brown eyes, a mother’s grief causing a wave of emotions to slither their way through Lexa hard mask.

       “What of her?”

       “I beg you my Queen, please let us see our daughter.” The room went silent all eyes on the Queen, and for the first time and in long time Lexa felt the weight of those eyes. It felt crushing Closter phobic; her jaw flexed as her teeth grinded into themselves and unpleasant feeling but not as unpleasant as what she was feeling now. Titus’s words hung around her shoulders like heavy chains that rattled and hissed like a snake in the grass waiting to strike. _She will want to leave when she sees them_. It hissed in her ear _She won’t want you. She’s using you.”_ She clenched her jaw tightly her fingers gripped the arm rests until they turned white and her eyes turned to steel. She may have to be alone, but she would never make Clarke or anyone else have to feel that isolation.

        “You may.” Lexa spoke softly, her grip finally loosening from its vice like grip, she watched as silent tears streamed down Abby’s face and listened to her thank her over and over. She looked at her son from the corner of her eye, no she would not keep Clarke from her mother, she would never keep any parent from their child, there’s nothing worse than having your family taken from you.

* * *

        Lexa has been in the throne room many times though out her childhood. Being part of the royal family meant that she would often have to stand by her mother’s side when greeting the court. While at her father’s side stood her sister.

        This was not one of those times. Rather than standing on the steps where she normally stood she was held in the middle of the room beside her mother and sister. Her father had allowed Anya a day to heal before bringing the family to this point.

       Her mother had a tight grip on both of her children’s hands. The young Princess felt frightened, she loved both her parents but, this new turn in the air between her family left her fidgeting.

       Lexa’s father finally stepped toward the middle of the room. She watched as he gripped the bottom of Anya’s chin and lifted the bandage that was wrapping her stiches. Red patches stained the cloth. He gripped the bandage tighter as his rage began to swell.

       “Eliaz, please.” The Queen pleaded with her husband.

       The King gave her no acknowledgement; he simply rose his hand to the youngest of the three. “Bring her to me.” He commanded as he moved back toward his throne.

        As quick as the words left her father’s mouth, Lexa was grabbed by strong gona hands. She kicked and struggled through this unwanted contact that ripped her away from her mother. 

       “No!” She heard her mother shout. “Stop!”

        Lexa was placed before her father. She was used to the powerful intimidating man. Yet she had never seen such demeanor directed at her. She flinched at the sight of her father pulling a dagger from his throne.

        “NO PLEASE, ELIAZ!” The Queen was screaming now with tears rolling down her face. “SHE IS OUR CHILD!”

        Eliaz shot his queen a look that would silence any creature. “Is she Lilliana?”

         Lexa looked into her father’s expressions as he spoke to her mother. Previously she saw anger and resentment. However, now as he speaks, all she sees is pain and sorrow.

         “Hand.” He ordered.

          Before Lexa had the opportunity to refuse, the same hands that brought her up the steps were there to extend her hand. Despite her obvious objection to the situation, her father placed the cold blade of the dagger on her small hand. Both of them taking a breath to prepare themselves for the possible pain to come.

          The somewhat sheltered life of a royal child keeps most forms of harm away. It is very rare for her to feel any physical pain. A few bumps and bruises here and there from tripping like any child. Yet the feel of a cut. That is completely foreign to such wealth.

          The young Princess winced at the experience of the sharp steal. Both her and her father gazed down at the long cut in the center of her hand. A small thin line of black began to form in Lexa’s hand. Both watched as it slowly began to run down to the floor. Eliaz closed his eyes and let out a breath. He looked up to his daughter who began to form tears in her eyes, a small sniffle to mark the beginning of what will soon become crying. As quickly as he could, the King pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the tears from his daughter’s face.

           “I’m so sorry, Lexa.” He wrapped her hand with the cloth then pulled her in for a hug. “My Lexa. I am so sorry, my little girl.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I never would have done it if I didn’t have to.” He began to sway them back and forth. “Ai hainofi Leksa” _My princess Lexa_

            This action was able to sooth the young princess as she pulled closer into her father’s embrace.

            “Eliaz,” Lilliana started.

            “You have lost your voice here!” Lexa flinched at her father’s sudden outburst. Noticing his daughter’s distress, he caressed her cheek before confronting his Queen. “You kept this from me.” Eliaz made his way down the stairs. “You put the kingdom at risk, you betrayed our own daughter from her rightful place.”

             Both the Princesses paused at the king’s words.

             “Lexa is the rightful heir to the throne, and you would see your own child upon it.”

              Lexa and Anya looked at each other with pain in their eyes.

              Eliaz continued, “You are my wife and my queen. I took a vow and I will honor it. Still, you are revoked of any power you once had. You are a guest of the crown. That is all.” The King looked to Anya. “As for your child,” Lexa could tell that severing his connection to Anya was going to be difficult on him. “The Academy.”

              “What?!” Anya finally spoke up in shock.

              “Enjoy your final night here, tomorrow you will begin at the Academy.” Eliaz concluded.

              “No!” Anya begged with the King. “Please, don’t send me to the Academy!”

              Eliaz took a moment. “You are nothing here Anya. Go to the Academy, become something greater than yourself. Perhaps, when you achieve that, you may return as something more than a Queen’s bastard.” He placed a hand on Anya’s shoulder, controlling the urge to wipe away her tears as he did his own daughter. He then turned to the gonas standing by, “Take the Princess to her chambers. She is likely tired from the excitement.”

              Lexa was lead off by two of her father’s men. Stopping to give her sister a hug before leaving the throne room. Lexa tried her best but, couldn’t manage to get out any words.

              “We are still sisters, Lexa” Anya hugged her little sister tighter. “We will always be sisters.”

             Moments later when Lexa finally reached her room she noticed one thing. There hanging on the wall was a black canvas painting of the night sky. At that moment she could no longer carry her composer. Her small knees fell to the stone floor as tears flowed down her face. If she had only stayed with Aurelio, maybe none of this would have happened.

 


	8. These Written Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People move in the shadows and a heart breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

     Long strokes moved up and down in almost a whimsical way, it dripped and curved before coming back up once more to follow the same trail, colors blended and smoothed out, creating new pigments that brightened and brought life to the canvas. Although the canvas filled with beauty and breath; its painter did not focus on her work, her mind elsewhere. Her hand stayed busy, precise with each movement. It was a dance that it often did, no need for thought; muscle memory guided it through the steps until the brush came down for its final curtsey. Clarkes eyes roamed over the landscape she had painted but saw nothing, her mind a whirl of thoughts that seemed to be plaguing her none stop.

     It had been several days since she last spoke to the Queen, she had tried to get some time with the woman but every time was brushed off or met with a closed door. She could feel the young Queen drifting from her and she wasn’t sure why. Hadn’t they been having fun? Hadn’t their conversations gotten deeper? Each one filled with questions about the other learning more of what each liked?

     The brush clinked in the cup ridding it of the color on its bristles the water turning murky and brown from the mix of pigments. The other day she had tried to talk to Lexa who had been walking the halls. The way she had looked at Clarke made her stomach sink into a pit, those eyes once so expressive were cold and distant; as if she was a nuisance…

     Sighing Clarke made her way to the balcony for some fresh air and maybe watch a sparring match or two, however the grounds below were empty of any life other than the Gona’s who walked the perimeter of the castle. The day had been relatively dead, there seemed to be no one around except for those tending to their basic duties, even the halls of the castle were empty save for a few maids going about their work.

     Bored and not allowed to go anywhere Clarke tried reading a book and when that didn’t work she tried painting some more. Her inspiration however was lacking since she was not allowed to leave the castle and see new things to create, she could only draw the same landscape so many times after all. With a defeated sigh she crawled up on the daybed and once again tried to keep her wondering mind from being plagued by green eyes.

* * *

     Anya looked over the head of the crowd as she stood in the back with her old friend, they stood casually waiting for the counsel to be over, but it would seem it would drag on for much longer than planned. She was pleased to see how far Lexa had come from the once quiet young girl to an intimidating ruler who tried her best for her people. She was proud of Aden too, he had come a long way but still had a long way to go.

     “He’s doing well don’t you think?” Indra glanced at Anya before turning her attention back to the counsel.

     “He is.” Stoic and to the point as ever Indra shrugged her shoulders.

     “He’s going to be 14 soon he’s going to need a Ticha _teacher_ ”

     Snorting Indra shook her head, “You think the commander will allow it?” Everyone knew how Lexa felt about her son learning the ways of the warrior, hesitant. What was usually seen as a great honor to tell their child it was time to learn under a master was a touchy subject for the Queen; the Hainofa war still held fresh scars.

     “He’s going to behind his peers.”

     “The Queen herself was behind her peers, as well as your own second, each have become fine warriors.” The older warrior spoke proudly for her Queen, she had yet to get to know Anya’s second Lani very well yet.

     “He’ll be lucky to join his peers at all.” A gruff voice replied, Gustus moved over to the conversing woman had grown bored of the counsel long ago. He stroked his large beard kind eyes watched the Queen and her son as they spoke with the people of the kingdom.

     “My sister will make an exception; he needs to know how to fight if he’s to ever be King she knows this as well as any of us.” The group of warriors watched as the Queen called for another to stand before her asking their favors. Lexa may be hesitant but she knew as well as anyone that there would always be the threat of war no matter how hard she tried for peace. Aden would wear her down eventually with his constant persistence.

     “Fair enough, but who will be his Ticha?”

     All three looked at each other, all knowing that Lexa would not just pick anyone to teach her son, they had to be trusted and a great warrior who was both strong in mind and body. They all of course thought they would be good teachers for the boy, but Anya already had a second, while Gustus and Indra both varied greatly in different fields. They turned their attention back to the counsel not having much left to say. It was nearing the end and thankfully too Aden could barely keep his eyes open having sat through almost 3 hours of what seemed to be the same thing over and over. He tried to keep his back straight so he wouldn’t slum on his throne. He chanced a glance at his mother who seemed to be seated exactly the way she had been the whole time. She looked powerful in her throne its long gnarled branches reaching to the ceiling while the candles flickered about. He wondered how she didn’t get annoyed or bored during these things, especially when they took so long. He silently vowed that when he became King he would have multiple counsels a month so that he didn’t have to sit through one extremely long one again.

   

* * *

      Candles flickered casting long snarled shadows on damp stone. Dusty rickety book shelves lined the walls as well as scrolls littering every table top. The room smelled musky but was cool thanks to the basement walls hiding out the heat of the day, a fire small crackled in the corner providing most of the light in the room. Titus leaned over his scrolls eyes skimming over the words a scowl on his brow, his feather pen sat snuggly between his fingers, dabbing into the ink well before a knock came at his door.

     “Enter.” He snapped not bothering with pleasantries he had much bigger things to focus on the sooner he could be rid of the intruder the better. A young man entered the room slowly his head bowed down frightened by the man’s rough voice.

     “A…A letter for you, my lord.” He mumbled. Snatching the offered scroll from the lad he turned his menacing glare to the letter much to the young man’s relief that Titus’s anger would not be directed at him physically this time. He stood still, waiting to be addressed once more while his eyes wondered the dimly lit room and the cobwebs that hung in the corners.

     “It’s good that you brought this to my attention.” Titus cleared his desk. “Did anyone see you bring this here?”

     “No, my lord.”

     Nodding his approval, his pen scratched across the parchment in swift movements. “Good, see to it that you aren’t when you leave.” He hissed, there was a clear warning in his voice. The young messenger nodded eagerly happy to have the approval of his master, least he gets a flogging for messing up again. “Make sure this is delivered promptly.”

     “Yes, my lord.” The lad left as quickly as he entered parchment in hand, and in the low light Titus sat once more at his desk this time his mind far more at ease, and a grim smile on his face.

* * *

 

     Laughter echoed through the late afternoon as Lincoln spoke of his peers getting their asses handed to them once again by their Queen the other week during training. He recounted the few times he himself had been floored by their mighty commander who despite her size and build was as lethal as any great warrior if not better to Octavia. They had been walking the grounds of the castle talking amongst themselves. It was a day of leisure for Lincoln due to the counsel and he had been tasked with showing Indra’s new second around the castle.

     She was nice and smart, he liked how she was eager to learn about his home and his culture. She was also beautiful and much different from the women of his people. She was excitable and loud and yet still refined in ways. In short she was very appealing but he would keep that to himself. They made their way through the court yard and past the beds of flowers, many he had already sketched himself just for the fun of it.

     “This is where we spar sometimes with the seconds so that’s we can tutor them. It’s important that they fight not only amongst themselves but with warriors far more skilled than them so that they may learn from failure.”

     “That makes sense, since there will always be someone stronger than you in the world.” She looked around the rings of sand currently raked flat and ready for the next contestants to kick up the sand once more.

     “That’s a good perspective to have, you can’t always win but.”  He smiled.        “You can sure try. ge smak daun gyon op nodotiam.”

     “Get smacked down get back up?”

     “Exactly.” Lincoln nodded in approval impressed by the sky girls understanding of their language, Indra was right she was promising.”

     “Sooo, how about you let me smack you down a few times.” She grinned as she cocked her head towards the ring. Lincoln looked at her like she had two heads and at first she was afraid that she had over stepped her boundaries, but when he shrugged and took off his shirt, she silently prayed to push even his boundaries.

     “I won’t go easy on you.”

     “I was just gonna say that.” With a cocky smile she got into her fighting stance ready for anything Lincoln could dish out; he may be big but she was fast. They circled each other sizing each other up. Lincoln moved first interested to see how the girl would do on defense. She side stepped his attack and tried to sweep his feet from under him but he was faster than she was anticipating. He stopped her leg and pulled it out from under her before going in with a few jabs to her ribs. She was able to block them barely but the hits she absorbed through blocking were still able to cause a small painful wince. They traded attacks back and forth neither really landing any attacks, mostly because despite what he said he did go essay on her.

     “You pretty good, but you have a lot to learn.”

     “You’re not bad yourself.” She panted her endurance not as strong as Lincolns she was tiring out from all the fake outs. She tried to get onto the offensive but each time was met with a series of blocks met by some very painful jabs when she left herself open.

     “Lincoln.” A voice calls to him he almost didn’t hear it in the midst of his sparring with Octavia. “A message for you.”

     Both fighters lower their stances and take a breather, Octavia breathing harder than Lincolns wipes the sweat from her brow. She felt good, she felt light and oh damn those muscles of Lincolns felt heavenly. She took a moment to appreciate the view while he spoke with the messenger before reading the scroll. Rolling it back up quickly he placed it in one of his many pockets.

     “I apologize Octavia, I’m needed elsewhere.” His apologetic eyes and smile made melt. “Can you find your way back to the barracks?”

     “Uh yeah no worries, go do your thing I’ll be fine.” Awkwardly she shoved her hands into her own pockets, boots scuffing the ground.

     “I hope to spar with you again sometime.”

     “Me too.” They parted with a firm handshake and promises to fight again.

* * *

 

     Lexa’s eyes blinked slowly as Titus continued his lesson. She was pretty sure she had been sitting here for twelve hours.

_Smack!_

     Titus’s pointing staff hit her desk quicker than a snake’s strike. “Are you listening, Lexa?”

     “Sha, Titus.” The young princess answered.

      Titus crossed his arms “Then tell me, if you need the trust of the floukru, what clan would you say you are from?”

       “The Podakru.” The fourteen-year-old mumbled out as she laid her head down on the desk.

       “No!” The old man’s frustration had, at least for a moment, got the better of him. “If you refuse to listen to my teaching, the only thing you will accomplish is a war.” Titus took in a breath. “Trikru, the answer was Trikru. Floukru and Podakru have been rivals for sixty years.”

       “Why?” The princess asked, not moving her head.

       “Because the Floukru killed the son of the leader of Podakru.”

       “Why?”

       “Because, Floukru wanted to weaken Podakru’s power.”

       “Why?” once again there was no movement from the young girl.

       Titus let out a sigh, “Because, they always argue over territory lines.

       “Why?”

       “Because,” Titus clenched his fists tighter. “both want to control the rivers.”

       “Why?” Lexa knew she was getting to the old man. She did her best to hide her smile.

       “Because, the rivers are connected to both the lake and the ocean.” Titus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he knew what was coming next he took a shaky hand and ran it over his thinning hair.

       “Why?”

        “You would know the histories of the clans if you would just listen!” Titus slammed both of this hands on the desk, finally stirring the princess enough to sit up.

        “Maybe if lessons weren’t twelve hours long I could actually retain most of it!” Lexa shot back at her teacher.

        “Don’t be so dramatic, Lexa.”

        “All I ever do is go to lessons!” Lexa stood to match eyes with the bold man. “Wake up, etiquette lesson over breakfast, then riding lesson, after that lessons with the master of coin, lunch, history and clan relations with you, then after who knows how many lessons. I get one hour for myself Titus. One hour before I go to bed, then I have to start this nightmare all over again!”

        “I’m sorry you feel that way, however, such is this life of a future ruler.” Titus responded calmly.

        Lexa gripped her book of clan colors, “I never wanted to be a ruler!” the book fluttered across the room losing a couple of pages in the process.

        The room fell silent until a throat was cleared near the doorway. Both teacher and student turned, their eyes widening at the man standing at the entrance of the room.

        “Your Grace.”

        “Father.”

        Eliaz slowly walked over to pick up the book that his daughter had aggressively thrown. “Titus, I believe that lessons are over for the day. Please inform Lexa’s other instructors.”

       “Sha, Heda.” Titus answered before quickly grabbing his stuff and leaving.

       Once again the room fell into silence. Eliaz picked up the few pages that fell from the book. Turning over one of the pages caused a small smile to grow across the king’s face. He lifted up the page to show his daughter the banner of the Podakru. “Your mother was Podakru.”

      “Was that before or after you sent her away?” Venom was still dripping from Lexa’s fight with Titus.

      Rather than fighting back the King sat calmly. “You mother leaving was her choice, not mine. Lexa, you know that. Your fight isn’t with me and it isn’t with Titus. Now instead of yelling so the entire castle can hear you, let us sit and talk.”  Eliaz pulled out a chair for his daughter.

      With reluctance Lexa sat.

      “I would ask you about your lessons but it seems you aren’t enjoying them.” Lexa’s father said with a small smile. His words were returned with silence. With look of empathy he leaned across the table and placed a hand on Lexa’s. “I know this is hard for you. You went from having the freedom of the world to being caged by it. Ruling is not an easy task, often times you will be caught between yourself and your people. And unfortunately, you will be forced to choose the people. Still, I will do my best to make sure you are ready for those decisions. When a prince becomes a king, he is no longer a man. He is his nation. Do you understand that?”

      Lexa quietly nodded.

      “Good.” Eliaz pulled his daughter closer to place a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. Teen angst is hard enough without a nation looming over your shoulders. But one day it will be Lexa’s duty to lead it. And much to his grief, he will not be there to watcher or guide her through it. Her lessons are difficult, especially since she started late; however, there is no alternative. She is the heir, she will one day be the nation.

      “Ai hod yu in, nontu.” I love you, father. Lexa spoke gently while extending herself for a hug.

      “Ai hod yu in seintaim.” I love you too. Eliaz responded holding in his daughter. “I know you are struggling and I will speak with your instructors. But can you honestly try your best?”

      “Yes, Father.”

      “Good, because you start gona training tomorrow.”

      “With who?” Lexa asked pulling away.

      “With Anya.”

* * *

 

      Long legs gently sprawled out and pale arms reached high followed by a few pops and a sigh of relief. A very bored Clarke laid sprawled over her bed her torso and head hanging off the side her golden locks drifted to the floor in a waterfall of sunlight and gold. She made faces at the floor length mirror across the room contorting it as much as possible in a silly attempt to relieve her boredom. Several hard knocks on her door scared her causing Clarke to jump in surprise ending up in a painful heap on the floor.

      “ouch…ugh come in.” The door opened as the messenger came in clearly confused as to why a very grumpy looking princess was on the floor.

      “A scroll for you, my lady.” With a quick bow of his head he gave her the scroll and left as quickly as he came leaving her to her privacy. She didn’t wait to open it hoping it would be a letter from Lexa, perhaps to shed some light on why she had become so…distant. Reading the contents, the princess went from slightly annoyed to pure happiness. In a burst of energy, she cheered out happily warm tears began pouring down her face in disbelief as she continued to read.

      “ _You have been summoned to the southern hall, in correspondence to the Queens order to meet with the Lord and Lady of the Skikru at 6pm.” Signed the Queen._

      Clarke looked at the clock with anticipation only having to wait a little longer. Drying the tears, she quickly had a maid be fetched to draw her a bath as she set out an outfit to wear. It had been months since she had left her family she hadn’t heard word of them at all, and had refrained from asking about them in fear of upsetting the Queen. Happily, she climbed into the now steaming tub and sighed with content. Things seemed to be finally going good for a change, had this been why Lexa was being so distant was this supposed to be a huge surprise, if that was the case Clarke would have to show her gratitude, maybe she’d make something nice for the Queen.

       Clarke continued to clean herself humming happily her mind elsewhere wondering what she would say to her parents. Would they cry, she knew she would, she wanted to see them know how they were how things were going. She wanted to know about her people and the village, had they finally settled, did they have more sturdy homes, how were the crops, did they make friend with the grounders? Her mind was a whirl wind with a stressful groan she dunked her head under the water and tried to silence the millions of questions that pounded away at her head wanting to burst through her skull and erupt into the water.

       She didn’t stay in the bath long just enough to get clean before she was out and drying. The maids helped her into her dress tying the backings while the others brushed her hair and put on her shoes; by the time she was ready it was time to leave. Excitingly she was escorted to southern hall by one of the many Gona’s she off handedly wondered where her usual guard Lincoln had run away to.

      “Mom, Dad?” She half expected her family to be waiting for her upon entering the large hall. Its ceiling rose into a peek and like much of the castle was illuminated by hundreds of candles, some on wall scones the others handing above on the chandelier. Banners hung on the walls she recognized the castles but not the other smaller banners that hung beneath the castles. A large wooden table sat in the middle much like the one in the hall she at dinner at however this one was far larger, other than that the room was pretty barren. Clarkes steps echoed throughout the room, pulling out a chair she tried to tame her excitement and sit patiently for her parents to show up.

      When the large wooden doors opened to the hall Clarke jumped out of her seat ready to run into her mother and father’s arms but was only met with the slightly surprised maid with a broom in hand. Impatience starting to get to the sky girl she began to pace back and forth ignoring the maid who gave her side glances as she cleaned. Patience was never Clarkes strong point she either got what she wanted rather quickly or would take it, she wasn’t one for sitting around.

       The clock ticked in the corner and with each tick that went back Clarke grew more agitated, with each tick her patience boiled and simmered with, each slow tick anxiety fueled her blood stream starting to pump doubt and worry into her, prodding her mind like a hot fire poker, hissing and turning red as it smoldered hotter and hotter in the flames of self-doubt. Seconds, minutes and soon hours ticked away one at a time until nothing was left but a dark room. The candles were burnt low casting long shadows, the maids had long left and there in the center of the room sat Clarke face in her pale hands, tears streaking down soft cheeks and muffled sobs interrupted by and onslaught of hiccups. In the darkness of the room Clarke was no longer a prisoner or a princess she was no longer a lady of the kingdoms or of her people, she was just a girl, small scared and alone was the very embodiment of homesick.

      “Where are you?” The crack in her voice caused another set of sobs to come out, she couldn’t believe how pathetic she sounded how broken. What was she now if but a shell? She had been so happy and once again it was being ripped from her grasp. The pain in her chest twisted into a knot and hardened like a rock. The pain started to seep into anger and the tears came faster. “Why aren’t you here?” Her voice grew in anger she could feel herself trembling. She gripped the arms of her chair, the skin of her knuckles turning white, she was sure she could see red as the anguish in her heart flooded out of her and crashed back down with rage.

      The tear was no longer falling but the red around her eyes and the scowl between her brow remained, she gnashed her teeth in anger trying to get the taste out of her mouth. This was either karma or a sick twist of fate she thought. ever since she stepped foot below the clouds her life had turned to a constant motion of sadness and anger. “Fuck” She slammed her first on the table causing it to groan in protest, her chair went flying backwards and her mind had made itself up. This was no longer a game she was done messing around, done being a prisoner and done being everyone play thing. The Queen had said she could see her parents and then stood her up, if she wasn’t going to come to her she would just go to her.

      Clarke was never one for patients she either got what she wanted immediately or she went and took it. The doors to the hall slammed open and Clarke was on the move.

* * *

 

      Fast footstep echoed through the castle halls as the young princess ran to the training yard. It had been years since she had seen her sister. All she could think about was giving her a hug and asking millions of questions about they’re years apart.

      What would she ask first? Something about all the places she has been. Anya had probably seen the furthest reaches of the kingdom by now. Or maybe something about the people she has met.

      Lexa turned the corner to see archway leading to the training yard. “Anya! Anya!” She cried out, too excited to contain herself. Running through the opening, the figure of her sister appeared.

      There she was, after nearly six years her sister was once again in her sights. The former princess sat quietly in the middle of the sand pit; legs crossed, sword placed in front of her, hands gently placed on her knees.

      “Anya!” Lexa called out once more as she jumped to her sister for a hug.

      “Lexa.” Anya said plainly. “You’re late.”

      “What?” Lexa pulled away confused.

      Anya calmly grabbed her sword and stood. “You are late.” Lexa’s eyes grew at the sight of the woman standing over her. “Tomorrow you will come before sunrise.” Anya continued. “At first light your lesson will start.”

      “Okay.” Lexa responded. The confusion never leaving her face as she stood. She examined the strange woman sharing the face of her sister. The mixture of familiarity and outlandishness left her stomach turning.

      “Good. I hope I never have to repeat myself. If you are late again there will be a penance. Understand?”

      “Yes.”

      “Yes, Amin.” _Master_. Anya corrected.

      “Yes, Amin.” Lexa responded.

      “Excellent.” The tall woman walked out of the circle and toward the outer perimeter of the castle. “We will start your lesson with a morning run.” Anya ended her statement with a rehearsed whistle.

      Lexa heard the sound of hooves nearing closer. Turning in the direction of the stables, she watched as a dark brown stallion ran up to them. Anya’s war horse.

      “This is Ekon. He has been my horse for five years. Gona horses are smart. Give them a command and they will fulfill better than many hunting dogs” Anya said as she pulled herself onto the horse’s back. “You will run to the river and back. If you make it to there before Ekon and I, without injury, you get to control what you eat for the rest of the day. We will even give you a head start.”

      “The river? That over five miles!” The princess complained.

      “It is precisely five miles from this exact point.” Lexa’s master corrected once again.

      “That run will take me hours. And you’re on a horse. How the hell am I supposed to beat that?”

      The horse began circling the young girl. “Simple, be smarter than the horse. As for the distance if you were here on time you would be half way done by now.”

      “What do you mean without injury?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

      Ekon stopped beside the princess as his owner pulled out a small cross bow. “Exactly how it sounds.”

      “You’re going to shoot at me?!” The Princess stomach continued to turn.

      “Only if I see you. Your objective is simply to make it to the river then sprint back. Ours is to hunt you.” Anya explained.

      “There is no way father cleared this.”

      “Your father is aware of my training tactics.” Anya pulled out one of the bolts for display. “That’s why these bolts don’t have any points to them. They will just hurt. A lot.” Anya leaned back on her horse. “Does a hundred count lead sound fair for your first day, little sister? Cause tomorrow will have a shorter start.” The master looked down at her second. The sign of annoyance was obvious on the young teen’s face. Still, it was no nuisance to Anya, she will surely beat the mollycoddled nature out of her sister. Just as her master did. She will make a sagacious ruler out of her sister yet. “Go!” She shouted at the prideful girl standing below her.

      With reluctance Lexa began her five-mile journey; preparing herself for the pain that will surely come.


	9. Working on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings cleared up and a gift is given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys looks like i missed uploading in the very end its fixed now though
> 
> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

Author note: Sorry for the wait guys, the chapters are going to be a little slower now that school has started back up and I am on campus. We are nearing the end my friends! 

Please leave a kudo or comment they motivate me! and i love hearing about what you liked it helps me improve as a writer.

* * *

 

      The night was quiet as Lexa moved about her room doing her usual nightly routine before going to bed. It had been a long stressful day but, the counsel was over and she wouldn’t have to do another one for another few months. Things were going smoothly, or as smoothly as they could in the circumstances, but it was progress she had told herself…progress. Something had been nagging at her all night, the images of sad faces waiting and waiting and yet their joy never came. Clarkes parents had left empty handed and their hearts aching. It made Lexa happy in a way, Clarke would not be taken from her, and yet she felt miserable and selfish for thinking such a thing. She could not be with Clarke, not that she thought Clarke wanted her…

      She was cruel and harsh, she ruled with a reasonable mighty fist and she would always have to put her people before Clarke and that was something she could not accept, she would rather live alone within her dwellings like the Beast she was, than force Clarke to endure such treatment. She paced the room like she did most nights, the thoughts seeming to always follow after her despite her changing direction. The furs on the floor were beginning to wear down from her constant pacing she would need to replace them soon.

      That was the least of her worries though. Clarke did not seem like the type to ignore such an important meeting, had the girl not stated multiple times that she missed her family and friends?  Hadn’t she spoken about how much she loved them and wanted to see them again? Aden had told her as much, but yet the sky girl had not shown up to meet with them, breaking their hearts and given Lexa some sort of sick satisfaction that the girl did not seem to want to leave. She briefly wondered if this was the sky girls was of smiting her for avoiding her but that thought was quickly dashed away; Clarke was not that petty and she would never give away her chance to see her parents, or at least that’s what she believed.

      Sighing Lexa dressed into her night gown and began pulling out her braids carefully she only got about half way through when the doors to her chamber flew open smacking hard against the back of the walls causing a loud bang, in which Lexa was already posed and ready swords in hand. She always kept her twin swords mounted on the wall when she had no need to wear them, either way she was ready to stand her ground and fuck up whoever dared to barge into Heda’s room.

* * *

      Sweat ran down the brunette brow as her muscles strained. Lungs gasping for air while the sound of her heart beat pounded in her ears and chest. Lexa placed a hand up to steady herself, a drop of sweat fell from her chin. She had been at this for hours. She didn’t know how much longer she could go. Her limbs screamed for her to stop, but she couldn’t. Not when they have come this far.

      “Lexa!” The voice in the distance had a musical tone to it. “Lexa, I know you’re close. I can hear your panting. Breath and heart control are essential. Especially, if you are running for your life.”

       She could try hiding. If she risks running, her sister would defiantly hear her. But if she hides; maybe Anya will pass over her and she can make her way after catching her breath.

       “Breath slowly, Lexa!” Anya continued as she and her horse moved between the trees. “Slow breaths are harder to hear than rushed panting.”

       Lexa held her breath for a second before releasing it gently, her heart rate slowly joined it.

       “Good, Lexa. Very good. Remember to apply this lesson to next time.” The second Anya finished her phrase, Lexa watched as the side of a bolt came in to strike her in the face.

        Immediate and precise pain rushed in a line across her face. “Ah!” The princess cried out, “That hurt!” She began to pace around the small patch of grass she and her sister were standing in.

        “Pain is a lesson to be learned and mastered.” Anya spoke, arms crossed in front of her with the bolt still in hand.

        Dark black drops fell to the grass. Wide eyed, Lexa pulled her hands from her face, that same black liquid was coating her hands. “I’M BLEEDING! YOU BROKE MY NOSE! IT’S ILLEGAL TO PURPOSLY DRAW NIGHT BLOOD! OH, CREATOR MAKE IT STOP! WHY WON’T IT STOP?!”

         With a sigh Anya moved toward her little sister.

         “No! You stay away!” Lexa moved back and extended her hands out to her sister.

         “Let me help you.” Anya spoke plainly

         “Like Hell, you’re gonna help me.” The princess pointed at her face. “This is because of you?!”

       “We are training.”

       “Jok du” _Fuck you_ Lexa took a couple more steps back “I’ve seen the other masters and their seconds, none of them drew blood. You did this on purpose!”

       “Lexa just lis—” Anya’s voice cut out suddenly. “Lexa, don’t move.”

       The sudden change in her sister’s tone caused the Princess to halt. Anya’s wide eyes narrowed as she looked past her litter sister. “Slowly move closer to me.” Anya instructed calmly.

       Fear locked up Lexa’s spine but still, she was able to follow her sister’s commands.

       “Good, now pinch your nose.”

       “What?”

       “Just do it.”

       Without another question Lexa raised her hand to pinch her nose.

      “Tilt your head back”

      Confused eyes were met with assertive ones. Then with a roll of Lexa’s she tilted her head.

      “Great, now calmly, look behind you.”

      Lexa took a deep breath and turned, careful not to make any sudden moves. As realization filled Lexa’s mind, her tense shoulders fell to a dumbfounded demeanor. There standing before her was Anya’s horse, Ekon.

       A small chuckle was heard behind her. Till the back of Lexa’s knee was kicked out from under her. Lexa could feel the damp grass beginning to soak through her pants. Then strong fingers laced through her hair before forcibly pulling it back.

      “Keep your head back and the bleeding will stop.” Anya commanded. “Never question my teachings. I teach you with blood because you need to get used to it. The other seconds will see blood and freeze, you will see it and fight harder.” Using her grip in Lexa’s hair, she pulled her to her feet. “Also, if you ever course at me again while I am your master, I will break your little finger.” Anya released her sister from her grasp. “Sister or not. Princess or not. Night blood or not. Here and in the field you are no one.” The former princess pulled herself onto her horse before concluding. “Get back to the castle and get that nose looked at. Clean yourself up. I’ll see you before sunrise tomorrow.”

* * *

 

      Rough hands held poised and ready the knuckles turning white with the amount of strength used to clamp onto the handles of two steel blades. The fire in the corner flicked and licked along its edge, its image dancing within the polished steel. Seconds flew by which felt like hours long and drawn out, dry like the autumn that was sure to becoming soon. Lexa’s body was posed ready her knees bent slightly, feet spread apart, back arched and head low. The position she was most comfortable, kept her guarded and ready to lung at her attacker.

      She had fought many amazing warrior’s men and women, even children. Her body had many scars from these encounters and she was ready for a few more. However, this was not a fight she was prepared for this was not a warrior of great strength and cunning, instead she looked into the red ringed eyes that washed into a sea of blue, angry and hard like the storms that raged behind them.

      “Clarke.” She managed to choke out, her stance finally easing lower however she kept her swords in hand.

      “You bitch, you fucking bitch!” Clarke stomped over in a rush shoving a very much surprised Lexa in the chest, the sky girl barely moved her an inch and Lexa dropped her swords in fear of accidentally cutting Clarke. “You ruined everything, you fucking bitch!” Again she shoved Lexa hardly moving the Young Queen were she stood.

      “Clarke calm down.”

      “Fuck you.” Another shove. Lexa was getting agitated now.

      “Really? Your gonna fight me? Your tiny, you can’t fight me.” Clarke quickly shut Lexa up with a swift kick to the shin. The pain exploded throughout her whole shin but it wasn’t something Lexa hadn’t felt before and it definitely didn’t hurt for long. “Clarke please.”

      “I hate you!” She screamed. Lexa swallowed the lump that filled her throat and grabbed Clarke's hand arms and flipped the princess sending her to the floor and pinning her below herself. “You’re a monster a hateful monster!” Angry hot tears poured down the sky girls face as she sobbed below the Queen, continuing yelling profanities.

      “Clarke…I”

      “You don’t care about anyone but yourself do you?!”

      Lexa growled. “That’s not true.”

      “Fuck you it isn’t, you’re a traitor!”

      Sad brown eyes watched from the door way. An ache thumping through his chest Aden felt his friends pain as he watched the two women in his life fight. He had heard the shouting from down the hall, he had come to say goodnight to his mother, this was not what he had been expecting. He knew that his mother had been purposely avoiding Clarke, but he hadn’t realized how much Clarke cared. With a furrow of his brow he made up his mind.

      “Clarke you need to calm down.” Lexa groaned as she tried to keep the girl from squirming away.

      “This needs to end.” Aden spoke loudly his voice gaining his mother’s attention.

      “Aden?”

      “You both need to work this out, now.” With that he slammed the door shut, and grabbed a spear from a nearby wall mount and pushed it through the handles locking his mother and Clarke inside her chambers. This was for their own good he told himself.

      “Aden.” With a rush Lexa ran to the door and pushed but it wouldn’t budge open. “Aden open this door!”

      “No, you two need to work this out, until then you can stay in there.”

      “Open the door!” She snarled, but got no reply, she banged on it harshly ruining the polished wood with dents. “I am you Mother and you will open this door right now!” angry fists punched the door when she was met with no reply.

      “Mother?” you’re his mother?”

      “Clarke…” The frazzled Queen gulped, she felt her chest get tight just looking at how broken the princess looked, her hair was no longer beautiful gold locks but messy twisted clumps and her eyes still burned red.

      “He’s your son! What else have you lied about what else haven’t you told me! First you lie about my parents and now this?” a sob broke from Clarke's lips, it broke the Queens heart. “Who even are you?”

      “Clarke I’m sorry, you never asked, I didn’t see it as relevant… I- wait your parents?” Lexa froze. Was this why Clarke was freaking out, she thought that Lexa had kept her parents from her. “Clarke I would never keep them from you.”

      “Lair!” Clarke lunged at Lexa again her anger making her see red as she pounded on the older woman’s chest, she could barely see through her tears. “They were here and you lied about me being able to see them!”

      “Clarke...” Lexa begged wishing she could get through the girl’s thick skull. “I would never do that to you…I – I would never hurt you like that.”

      “Fuck you.” This time Clarke landed a slap to Lexa’s face. The smack echoed through the room and Lexa could feel the slight sting on her face. She could feel her heart breaking and she could feel what this all was…. “You don’t care about anyone but, yourself!” Lexa grabbed the girl’s wrist trying to keep her from hitting her again.

      “I DO CARE, CLARKE!” She screamed. The composure was gone, crumbling, the years of practicing patients and inner peace were blow out and the walls came crashing down hard, like thunder in her ears as she stood bare in the center of what once was a wall she built so high she forgot the view on the other side. Shocked blue eyes stared at her while tears continued to fall. Lexa loosened her grip on Clarke's wrists and looked down feeling exhausted and defeated. “I do care.”

      They stood there in silence, Clarke's body buzzing with so many emotions she could barely stand still without trembling. She had never seen Lexa lose her composure before, and in some sick way Clarke was glad she was able to make the woman break her mask.

      Lexa walked away and picked up her swords, she could see how tired she looked in its reflections, carefully she mounted them on the wall once more. “I didn’t keep your family from you Clarke, you never showed up. They left thinking you didn’t want to see them.”

      “That’s not true I got your letter! It’s your mark telling me to meet them in the southern wing!” she waved the parchment angrily.

      “May I?” she asked for the paper, and surprisingly Clarke gave it to her without a word. The Queen studied the paper a scowl on her face. It was her seal but those were not the orders she had written. “Who gave this to you?”

      “A Servant delivered it to my room.”

      Silence stood between them for moments. Clarke watched the agitated look on the young queens face. Her heart thudded, softer and softer, as the anger simmered beneath its boiling point. Lexa said she had not shown up, that her parents had wanted to see her. She prayed to the Cloud Guider that it was true but she knew better by now then to dare hope. A sigh broke through Lexa’s lips and she rolled her shoulders gently she looked so very exhausted, she certainly felt it.

      “This is not my writing.” She took a bold step closer. “It’s very close, but does not belong to me.”

      “Which means…”

      “Someone has forged my hand.”

      “You didn-”

      “I would never!” Another bold step closer; conviction flaring in her eyes Lexa now stood in front of Clarke; a good foot taller and far more imposing then the sky girl. Her voice had only risen slightly louder but, the stern determination of her word sent shivers down Clarkes back. “Not you...” softer this time Lexa gentle reached her finger tips to brush over Clarke’s knuckles; her eyes pleading for the blonde to believe her, trust her. She wanted nothing more to see Clarke smile once more like she used to, she wanted to kiss away the girls tears and pull her into her embrace; protected within her red cloak. Then there was her heart was snarled and snapped it chops burning like a hound from hell furious and raging burning a path to whoever interfered with Clarke being able to see her parents, and causing the younger girl to hate her.

      Clarke’s eyes searched Lexa’s wanting to believe their sincerity behind them. Her knuckles tingled where the Queen’s hand brushed her fingers and her body finally calmed itself into a tranquil state; Lexa was in toxifying. It was as if her touch was the rightest thing in the world like it was always meant to be there with her. She nodded not trusting her voice not to crack, Lexa deflated the worry and weight lifting off her back, know that the blonde believed her. They stood there in front of each other feeling rather bare, each had let their emotions rage out of control. Their embarrassment didn’t last long, the sound of the door opening drawing their attention to a smug 13-year-old.

      “About time.”

      “Grounded.”

      “But.” Aden groaned, but the look in his mother’s eyes told him it was better not to protest. Instead he turned his attention to his friend. Rubbing at her stinging eyes she gave him a small smile which he returned happy to see they had not killed each other.

      “Aden, why did you never tell me Lexa was your mom?”

      “You didn’t ask.” He shrugged.

      “Why you lil…” mumbling she scowled at him. “Your both impossible.”

* * *

 

      Clarke laid in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the night that blew in from her window. The trees swayed in the wind gentle and the leaves shacked, with the chilly breeze, fall would be here soon. Rolling to her side she watched the clouds drift by the moon hiding its beauty from the world until it shined its light once more through the princess’s window. She thought about her life before coming below the clouds. From up there all there was, was a sea of clouds hiding the world below. The moon and sun never hide their beauty from them and they thrived.

      The land was rocky and grassy in some fields that’s lay up in the mountains. Pinwheels that constantly twirled lead the way for most, they had no use for paved roads. They farmed what they could and herded goats. The birds nested in their trees in flocks of amazing colors and the clouds washed into pink and orange hues covering their town in the color of the heavens; glowing almost gold. It was a marvelous sight. The ground had its own beauty though, her lands were no longer fertile, so the descended upon the world below and witnessed its beauty. The tree and grass so green and vibrant, entire forests littered the ground. Bodies of water so large they were as blue as the sky. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw green eyes looking at her softly. Yes, this new world was full of beauty.

      A soft knock on the door stirred Clarke from her day dreaming before the door opened. Lincoln's voiced whispered through the dark. “Clarke, wake up.”

      “Lincoln what’s wrong?

      “Follow me please, grab a robe its chilly.” She did as ask wrapping herself in a large shawl and robe along with warm shoes. She followed him through the barely lit halls shivering slightly as she got use to the night air. She grew nervous the longer it took and more so when they approached one of the gates that lead outside the castle. When he opened the gate he held it open for her waiting for her to take her first steps out of the castle. She hesitated, staring wide eyed at the door as if it were a portal that would lead her to another world. It had been months since she first entered these walls, she had been terrified of the people, the culture and its regal queen. Gulping down the knot in her stomach she took a slow step forward then another and then another until she was on the other side. She began breathing in as much air as she could and stretched out her arms and welcomed the moonlight on her face.

      “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

      “You have no idea.”

      “Please princess, if you would follow me.”  They walked along the castle walls and Clarke said nothing, afraid to break the spell of her new found freedom, she was not sure how long it would last. They passed the sandpits where the Gona’s fought and the flower beds, they rounded the back barracks for the gona’s and she could hear loud cheering and singing.

_“She feasts upon her rage, and scorches the lakes_

_Ol queen of the beast, who commands._

_She breathes out fire and melts the land,_

_Fights bloody black for her next of kiiiin~”_

      Clarke liked the sound of the laughter and singing as they passed by soon they were far behind the castle. Lincoln took his lantern and handed it to Clarke. “Just go through those trees, the Queen is waiting for you.”

       Leaving her alone and confused, Clarke slowly moved cautiously through the trees. “Lexa?” She called out.

       “Over here.” A voice replied. Clarke walked past one last tree to see Lexa standing at the front of a large field. In her hands were the reins of a palomino mare with white socks. This sight made Clarke speechless. “For you,” Lexa offered with a bashful smile. Clarke remained in awe as she walked up to examine the face of the creature. She looked back over at Lexa who became shyer the longer Clarke remained silent. The fear of failure becoming obvious in the Queen’s eyes. “I just wanted to show you that,” Lexa paused, averting her gaze from Clarke’s distracting sky colored eyes. “You really do have freedom. You aren’t my prisoner, and I never want you to feel that way again, and I will get to the bottom of that forgery.”

       Clarke moved around the animal, taking in every muscle of it. “She is yours to take where and when you want. I made sure that she was strong enough to carry all your art supplies.” As Clarke stepped past the mare’s hip, the branding caught her eye. “A cloud for the sky.” Lexa explained. “She is to be yours and yours alone.” Clarke’s silence was really starting to worry Lexa now. She had faced men three times her size, yet she had never felt the worry she was facing at this moment. “Do you like her?” Clarke stepped to Lexa’s side, leaned across and placed a small kiss on the Queen’s cheek. A sense of pride warmed Lexa’s chest.

     “She’s beautiful.” Clarke finally spoke. A grin grew across both of their faces.

      Clarke’s laughter filled the air as she rode her gift around the field. The sound of hooves pounded against the grass as she and the Queen raced their horse round the perimeter of the meadow.  Their laughter warm and light till dawn broke and forced them to return. Still even then, the smiles never leaving their faces. This happiness felt good, it was warm and special, and familiar in some ways. Lexa never thought she’d feel like a young girl once more.

* * *

 

      Lexa managed to make it to the infirmary with minimal limping.  Despite the few screams of maids here and there Lexa was glad to be back at the castle. The bleeding had finally stopped by the time she made it to the castle halls.

      A calm knock could be heard from both sides of the infirmary door.

      “Coming!” Lexa heard a voice say as it approached the door. The door began to open. “How my I help – dear goddess!” the two young women stood speechless for a few seconds. The young healer taking in the amount of dark blood covering the Princess’s face and the princess taking in the purity of the healer’s hazel eyes.

      It was the healer who broke the silence first. “Your highness, please come in. What happened?”

      “Rough training day.” Lexa explained while she was guided to one of the beds.

      “This looks like a little bit more than rough.” The Hazel eyed girl moved to grab a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

      “Nothing I can’t handle.” Lexa boasted, trying to under play her morning.

      The girl began to wash Lexa’s face. A small smile growing across her face.

      Lexa did her best to push out her memory of her sister getting the best of her. “Pain is a lesson to be learned and mastered.” She quoted.

      “How did this happen?” the healer asked. Her hand slightly grazing the princess’s nose.

      Lexa tried her hardest not to wince. “oh, just some combat training. You know gona stuff.”

       “That sounds remarkable.” The girl replied, as she finished cleaning the princess. “I only know fisa training.”

      “That’s still important. Where would I be without the brilliant fisa…”

      The girl giggled. “Costia, and you give me more credit than I deserve, your highness”

      The fisa’s laugh caused the princess to grow a large grin. Which to her dismay, turned into a wince of pain. “Ah,” Lexa let out bringing her hand up to the sides of her nose.

      Costia’s smile turned sympathetic. “Look up please.” She requested with her hand leading the princess’s chin skyward. A few quiet moments passed while the beautiful healer examined Lexa’s nose. “It doesn’t appear to be broken. Just bruised. Might be a tad painful to breath for a couple of days but, it should be fine.” Costia finished with a smile “Would there be anything else your highness?”

      “Um” Lexa’s face fell a bit; she didn’t want this moment with Costia to be over just yet. She had to think quickly. She looked down at her leg. It had stopped hurting a while ago. Resting on the table was all it needed. But at this moment, any excuse was a good excuse. “Actually,” Lexa started, “the back of my leg was struck and I’ve been limping. Could you take a look, make sure it wasn’t blown out?”

“Well if you are walking, we can assume it wasn’t blown out. Although a minor sprain is possible. Can you stand?” The sun kissed healer extended her hand to assist the Princess up.  
Lexa took Costia’s smooth warm hand and stood. Green eyes locked with hazel ones. Costia’s eyes were so mystifying that the breath in Lexa’s chest was caught.  
“You said it was the back of your leg?” Costia probed 

“Yes, the back of my knee.” Costia finally looked away as she turned the princess and took a knee. The healer lifted up the leg of Lexa’s pants. 

“No visible sign of bruising.” Costia’s fingertips grazed Lexa’s skin. Attempting to find any painful or sensitive areas. Lexa shifted when fingers passed over a particular area where her thigh met her knee.  
“Sorry,” Lexa vocalized.

“Ticklish?” Costia assumed as she stood.

Lexa faced the healer once again. “A little bit.” A red hue found its way into the face of the princess.

“It’s a natural thing.” Costia reassured. She lifted her arm and pointed at her tricep. “My sensitive spot is right here.” Both of the girls smile simply. The sense of peacefulness filled the air.

“I’ll keep that secret” Lexa commented.

“I’ll take your word as a future Queen.” Costia jested.

Lexa gave a small bow. “Of course.” She would love to stay longer, but she knows that if she stays any longer she’ll never hear the end of it from Titus. “I must go.” Lexa let out with a sigh. Costia guided her patient out the door. “

If you have any problems with your nose or knee come back? Either I or my ticha can help you. Okay?”

“I’m sure I’ll find an excuse. Though, I hope I catch you rather than your teacher.” The Princess finalized while she made her way down the hall back to her boring routine.


	10. Flames of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into Polis and a moment of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters written by Trxshkru. - Tumblr: Trxshkru Personal Tumblr: bar3lystanding
> 
> Translations, grammar, and some plot ideas are done by QueenReginaRegal. - Tumblr: regina-wolf

Authors note:  Thanks for waiting so long everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell us your favorite part!

* * *

 

 

                  Clarke took small steps as she walked down the bustling streets. Everything was moving so fast, people rushing by, barely noticing her as they went about their day. There was so much she didn’t want to miss a thing. The sun was up high in the sky shining brightly, barely a cloud in the sky, and Clarke was finally out to enjoy the fresh air and the city below. She had been waiting for this day for a long time, she hadn’t thought it would actually come. She had been in the castle so long she forgot what it felt like to have the sun warming your face. She looked over her right shoulder behind it at something else she had not seen in a long time.

                  Octavia Blake.

                  She knew her our course, she knew most of her people’s names, especially the ones near her age group. she was nice enough she guessed; she knew plenty about her, Octavia was famous, because she was one of the few that are orphaned and raised with the Cloud Monks. Unfortunately for them Octavia was a hand full.

                  It had been a surprise to see the slightly younger girl here in Polis, she never thought that some of her people would be so quickly brought over to the culture of the grounders. If anyone were to turn to the grounds culture first it would definitely be by Octavia, she just hand that feeling of strength to her. She was wild in the best of was. Clarke remembered a time where there had been a commotion at the peaks gate when she was around 16 where Octavia had caused a minor avalanche in the winter months by knocking over a large tree that sat on an incline above a farmer’s field covering his entire winters worth of wood in wet snow.

                  “What do you want to see first Clarke?”  The sky princess was pulled from her thoughts at Aden’s voice. He was looking at her with a big smile and his arm anchored around hers as they walked down the streets of Polis. Their height difference made it a little awkward but Clarke couldn’t be happier to be in the boy’s company.

                  “There’s so much.” Her eyes widened. “I wouldn’t know where to start.”

                  “Well there’s all kinds of different food we can look at or maybe you want to visit the art stalls? They have all kinds of materials you can use.” Aden suggested.

                  “I want to see everything! I want to learn more about the place you and Lexa grew up”

                  “Then we can spend the whole day and see every stall!”

                  “Say what now…” O groaned as she listened to the two royal fools in front of her. She rather gets her ass kicked in training by Indra then run around all over Polis. She didn’t like that she had to follow them, but she knew it was her job to protect the prince and princess as well as several more guards hidden around them.

                  Sadly, she was stuck following them throughout the day. As they visited every stall Aden told Clarke little bits of detail about each vendor and their importance in Polis. She nodded happily along to his many facts about the culture he lived in, and Clarke soaked it up like a sponge. With every stall they visited Clarkes eyes grew brighter with fascination and curiosity for the new world she had come into. She hadn’t had the chance to get know the grounders and the world around them before she was taken into the castle. Everything was new and bright and she didn’t want to miss a single detail, and Aden wouldn’t let her.

                  “This is beautiful.” Clarke sighed in awe, fingers rubbing the soft fabric.

                  “You have a good eye miss.” The vendor nodded. “Imported from the boat clan, made soft and warm to keep you warm from the oceans winds. Clarke eyes lit up at the tidbit of info and her fingers danced around the long red shall that would sit snuggle on her shoulders head, it would surely keep her warm when she wandered the castle halls. The color looking much like the red sash on Lexa’s armor Aden noticed.

                  “You should get it Clarke.”

                  “I would love too but I have no money.”

                  “None sense Lexa wouldn’t have let you come to town without your wallet.”

                  “My wallet?”

                  Clarke watched as Aden walked over to Octavia who was a few feet away keeping guard, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin purse and placed it in the boy’s hand before he returned.

                  “Here it is, there should be more than enough.”

                  “I cant take this.” Clarke frowned, she didn’t want charity, or take money from those who could really use it.”

                  “Don’t be silly Clarke, you are part of the royal family, this money is yours.”

                  “I…am?”

                  “You live with us don’t you?”

                  “Ya bu-“

                  “So then your part of the royal family.”  He nodded his head as if it was that easy, as if that was so obvious. Hesitantly Clarke took the purse, feeling its weight in her hand. She eyed the shawl again, and got butterflies in her stomach.

                  “Ok.” She bought the shawl and the vendor wrapped it up for her so she could keep shopping. The moved around the city again, this time at a slower place. Every now and then they’d stop at another stall, but this time with more reserved. Clarke helped pay for a few people’s goods, she bought the children playing in streets some treats, and gave beggars coins. Aden didn’t say a word on the way Clarke spent her money, it warmed his heart to see such things didn’t mean anything to Clarke, she did not need money, or power, she wanted to learn and breathe, and be free to explore; she was someone who needed to experience new things and thrive in them

                  The sun began dipping down as the long day was slowly coming to an end, the sky turned soft shades of orange and pink. The small group made their way back towards the castle in time for dinner, when a stall they hadn’t seen yet caught Clarke's eye.

* * *

                  “Oh gosh I can’t do this.”

                  “Yes you can come on you haven’t even tried yet.”

                  “But they’re so fragile.”

                  “It’ll be fine I promise, just take a deep breath and hold out your hands.” Aden coached. Clarke followed his lead and closed her eyes while she took a deep breath. “There. Come on Clarke just open your eyes.”

                  Slowly but surely her eyes squinted open, and there nestled gently in her hands was a baby fledgling. Its soft feathers tickled her hand and it cheeped quietly in her palm, Clarke could feel herself ready to explode with cuteness overload. “Oh.” She looked at its little peak and small feet, she pets its small head with her fingers its closed its small eyes and enjoyed the attention it got from the girl. “She’s so small.”

                  “Yeah they just hatched, they won’t be small for long though.” Aden grinned at the princess happy to show her a little more of his world. This was one of his favorite places to be and now he could share that with one of his favorite people. Gently he sprinkled beard feed in his and Clarke's hands, tiny chicks made of fluff, wobbled over in excitement, softly they pecked at the feed and tickled the two with their poof. Aden rubbed his cheek against their feathers and they rubbed their tiny heads against him recognizing the Prince as the first thing they saw when they hatched.

                  The boy had waited all night for them to slowly crack their way into the world, his eyes shining with warmth and kindness as he experienced the miracle of life once again, it never got old and was his favorite part was taking care of the Falcons.

                  “They don’t have names yet; do you want to help me name them?”

                  “Yes!” The two friends sat on the floor thinking of good names for the new Falcons most times going off physical traits. Clarke quickly grew attached to each of them but one of the smaller ones caught her interest the most. It was a small and light brown its feathers where speckled in white and black spots. Aden was quick to tell Clarke that any of them could be her own personal messenger, and so she chose that one naming it after her home above the clouds. Arcadia. Aden showed the sky girl the rest of the Falcons from the fledglings, to the oldest adults. He showed his favorite Falcon Nova and all her strength.

                  He had her soar above the clouds and go after chunks of meat he threw. Nova’s long wings pushed her through the sky as easily as breathing. Clarke envied the bird and its freedom to fly, the view must be amazing.

                  “Thank you for showing me the Falcons Aden.”

                  “Thank you for coming with me. I hope you had fun.”

                  Clarke hugged the Prince and ruffled his hair. “I’d have to be crazy to think you’re not fun.”

 

* * *

 

                  The fire cracked despite the morning mist in the air. Two fallen trees acted as shelter for the young princess. A blanket sewn with leaves and fallen twigs covered the full length of her body while she rested.

                  Though her body was tired, her mind was stronger than ever. For almost 2 years she had been knocked down both physically and mentally. All leading up to this moment. Her Master started off simple, “Run to the river.” After six months and minimal complaining, the challenge grew. “Run to the coast”. A year, “Run to the lake”.  All leading to now, “Run to the grass lands below the mountains,” a three-day journey by foot. The princess has to learn to survive on her own. Finding her own food, building her own camp, fighting or dealing with every encounter while simultaneously running from Anya.

                  Green eyes fluttered open, soar from lack of sleep. Slowly, Lexa lifted her blanket cover enough to examine her camp. After ten minutes of stillness she stood, her guard never dropping. Traveling in such a way means she must keep her belongings light. Folding the blanket as quickly and quietly as she could before exchanging it for a small bag of berries from her backpack.

                  For the first time that day and the four-hundredth time this trip Lexa thought of Costia. They had grown close over the two years. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to say goodbye before she left. Anya made sure that her departure day was a surprise. Less days to prepare for the test means that her master can see what she actually learned.

                  Lexa Extended her hands to the flames, taking in as much heat as she could before stomping out the embers. With a torn cloth she moved the charred logs aside to pick out the stones she laid down the night before. She stuffed them in her pockets, these will keep her warm as she walks through the cold morning air.

                  The seasons were changing, causing the princess’s breath froze in front of her. Though pretty to the eyes, the frost hugging everything around her made it more difficult to pass without a trace.

                  It had been about twelve hours since she had seen Anya. That isn’t so much of a statement on herself, more than to say Anya is possibly biding her time. She could be slowly tracking her or Anya could have passed her in the night to set a trap. Whichever outcome, Lexa needed to prepare herself.

As to be expected Anya left her a few traps along her path. Skillfully the princess triggered them and continued on.

                  “Steltrona Fields half mile” Lexa said with a sigh of relief. Her three-day journey is nearing its end.

                  Lexa’s feet grew faster and faster as she climbed the hill, turning into a run by time she stepped to the top. Whatever breath residing in her lungs soon left when she took in the sight of the possibly sixty mustangs roaming the large grassland.

                  Her moment of amazement was cut short the second she heard thundering hooves closing in on her. There on horseback was Anya with a sharpened staff in hand.

                  To her sister’s pride, Lexa pulled out her whip she’d been concealing. Keeping her demeanor steady Lexa aimed her whip. Anya had the pike under her right arm meaning that her left was open.

                  “Three, two,” Lexa quickly jumped to Ekon’s left side and attacked. Not her sister directly, no, instead Lexa aimed for the reins in her sister’s hands. Feeling the whip tighten, with all her might, Lexa pulled down. Ekon made a hard unexpected left turn, causing both him and his rider to tumble to the ground.

                  Anya called out in pain as Ekon laid on her leg. “Ekon get up!” she shouted. Looking over to her little sister. “Don’t just stand there in your stance. Help me!”

                  “I can’t trust you.” Lexa finalized, grabbing her blade. 

                  “Miya!” Get over here! The master Commanded

                  With that phrase the princess’s body language turned from gona to servant. “Sha, Amin.”

                  “Sorry, Ekon,” Lexa started as she pulled him off her sister. “Nothing personal.”

                  “How long have you had that whip out?” Anya asked when her little sister extended her hand.

                  “About five miles,” Lexa answered

                  “Fantastic job concealing it.”

                  “Mochof, Amin” Thank you, Master the second responded. “Are you alright?

                  “Likely just a sprain. Calculative attack, aiming for the reins. Ekon walked up to Anya and pushed her shoulder. “Yeah, Yeah, I forgive you. Big baby” Leading with her god leg Anya pulled herself back onto her saddle. “So, little sister, are you ready to pick your first war horse.”

                  A rope was dropped to the princess’s feet.

 

* * *

 

                  “Is Aden not joining us tonight?” Curious blue eyes drifted to the empty seat across the table. The boy had been joining them for dinner most nights since Clarkes freedom. She wondered why he never ate with them before then.

                  “He has studies to attend to, and I wish to talk to you.” Lexa spoke quietly. “In private.” Lexa placed her silverware down as she spoke her nerves getting the best of her. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

                  “Oh.”

                  “Clarke…I’ve kept to my word I hope, in giving you your freedom.”

                  “Oh course!” Clarke eeped out unprepared for this conversation. Nodding on the Queen stared down at her plate contemplating on how her next sentence would come out. She had prepped this conversation on her head but was not quite ready to truly face the Princess. It had been a couple of weeks now since Clarke had acquired her new found freedom, and with it a whole new person Lexa had never scene. Clarke had been absolutely glowing she was exploring the castle and its grounds, creating new art every day and speaking with the people of Polis. She heard of Clarkes generosity to her people and the awe and wonder the young woman moved throughout the streets of Polis with.

                  She had sent word to the people of Skikru of their relocation soon along with a letter to the King and Queen involving their daughter. Lexa was happy to see that they approved of her question, and so now she sat by the sky girl nervous for what she might say. Would she accept or decline? Would she think it was too much to fast?

                  “I was hoping to ask you something of importance.” The Queen cleared her throat once more. “I would like to ask you to be the Ambassador for the Skikru.” The words felt like they rushed out of her mouth but on the outside she remained composed while her heart thudded a little faster. “You would represent your people as a whole, as well as join me in the counsel room to discuss matter of our people with the other ambassadors

                  “Say what now?”

                  “Clarke.”

                  “Sorry sorry, it’s just…I don’t know Lexa.” Shaking her head in distress Clarke sucked in a deep breath. “I’m not a leader, I don’t know the first thing about being an Ambassador, I haven’t even seen my people in almost a year.”

                  “I understand your hesitant Clarke.” She gently reached for the younger girls hands her fingertips gently brushing over Clarkes. “But I believe you are perfect for the position, you are an incredible person and your people love you, know you’ll sacrifice for them. Please give it some thought.”

                  Clarkes mind raced a mile minute only to be calmed by the soft calloused finger tips of the Queen, her eyes kind and sincere. Her won finger tips reached for the smooth skin of Lexa’s wrist.

                  “Ok.”  It was soft, barely there but it was all Lexa needed to hear.

 

* * *

 

                  Anya’s laughter could be heard over the large fields outside the castle.

                  “Shof op, Anya!”  Lexa exclaimed.

                  Anya at least for a moment turned silent, till she glanced back at her little sister. Through Lexa’s serious face was placed, it was incredibly difficult to see under the many coats of mud and field grass. Anya’s laughter once again took over.

                  “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Lexa’s embarrassment took over her entire body.”

                  “Both women rode their horses slowly as they neared their home. What would be a three-day journey by foot was reduced to a matter of hours by horse back.

                  “I’m sorry but if you can look me in the eye and say that someone getting caught in their own lasso and dragged by a horse form the knot on their foot, I will never speak of it again”

                  There was a pause as the two riders looked at each other.

                  “I hate you,” Lexa clarified.

                  Followed by a “Yes!” From her sister. Allowing the laughter to take her Anya continued, “I can’t wait to tell everyone.”

                  Their laughter was soon cut short when they neared the walls of the castle.

                  “Halt!” a gona’s voice shouted. “Who comes?”

                  Anya shouted back “Amin Ania and Hainofi Leksa. Let us in!”

                  Lexa smirked to herself with all the mud and grass on her, it was likely they couldn’t distinguish her a commoner.

                  “Bare your symbol!” the gona instructed as two others approached them, blades in hand.

                  “I didn’t bring it with me.” Lexa answered, “I didn’t want to be caught with it while on my journey.” Lexa glanced at her sister. Suddenly in that moment of distraction Lexa felt her body pulled from her horse, meeting the ground with a painful strike to her back side.

                  The Princess’s ringing ears, were met with various shouting from both her sister and the gonas.

                  “Lexa!” Anya exclaimed. Detecting hands about to grab her, the master turned to meet them aggressively. 

                  “Ahh,” Lexa called out as she was pinned down to the dirt. “I have it!” Lexa attempted to shift her weight to escape the gona’s grasp. She instead felt a sudden increased weight before she was set free. Looking up she took in the sight of Anya pinning the gona in turn.

                  “Lexa, run!” Anya called out.

                  “I am the Princess!” She yelled pulling out her blade.

                  “Lexa, I said run!”

                  Gripping her hand around her blade, Lexa forcefully pulled it down. Dark droplets of blood scattered to the ground.  She then proceeded to present her black covered hand to the gona’s on the ground then to the gona’s on the wall. “I am your Princess; I order you to stand down!”

                  At the realization of Lexa’s status bells began to ring all over the castle. “The Princess has returned! The Princess has returned!”

                  “Apologies, your grace” the gona said as Anya released him. “We are on high alert.” Anya moved to bind Lexa’s hand. “We are under orders to arrest imposters and would be hostiles”

                  “The Princess and I have been in seclusion for three days.” Anya spoke, “Why such a high alert?”

                  The gona bowed his head to Lexa, “I regret to be the one to speak this your grace but, the King has been assassinated.

* * *

 

                  “Ai na ba-badin Ai Heda” Clarke stammered though

                  Lexa smiled, “Close, but it’s badan and you can’t forget to add the op at the end. Otherwise the phrase isn’t complete.”

                  “Ai na badan Ai Heda op” Clarke attempted again

                  “Perfect.” Lexa’s smile sent a flutter through the princess “What is the next part?”

                  “Ai na gon, uh, Ai Heda…op”

“Good grammar however, you just said you will fight me.” The Queen’s patients was stronger than anyone Clarke had ever seen.

                  Clarke stood frustrated. “Damn it! I can’t get this.” She began to pace in front of the Queen.

                  “You will Clarke. You just need to practice.”

                  “This oath is so long. I don’t even know what I am saying.” Clarke lashed out her frustration.

                  Sensing that Lexa stood and held the Princess by her shoulders. “Okay, you just need to relax. Come sit down.” Both women fell back down to the couch they were previously sitting on. “Breathe”

                  Clarke let out a sigh.

                  “I said breath, not sigh” Lexa instructed. “Listen to me Clarke. Close your eyes and breathe.”

                  With minor reluctance Clarke followed the Queen’s lead.

                  “Now, pay attention to the words themselves. They are almost all repetitive. Kom Ai god, Ai swega klin. Kom Ai breath, Ai swega klin. Kom Ai jus, Ai swega klin. Gon Ai Heda, Ai swega klin.”

                  Clarke had no idea what the Queen was saying. All she knew was the smoothness of the language and her voice was just so hypnotizing.

                  “We can write them down on memory cards if that would make it easier.” The princess gave no response to the Queen’s offer. “Clarke? – Clarke. – Claarrke?”

                  Lexa’s sing song tone pulled the princess back to the present. “Yes, of course. If you think that would help!” Clarke’s voice was hastened with a stutter. ‘Why is it so hard for her to focus small things like breathing when the Queen was around,’ She thought to herself.

                  “Want to try again?” Lexa offered, “Perhaps from the beginning?”

                  Clarke gave out a sigh, “Is it alright if we maybe take a break instead? All this studying is making my head hurt.”

                  The Queen smiled, “Of course Clarke.” She stood to add another log to the flames.

                  “What are the meetings like?”

                  “The council meetings?”

                  “Yeah,” Clarke clarified

                  “To be rather honest, they are extremely boring. Just a bunch of old men arguing with other old men.”

                  Clarke let out a small giggle. “Sounds difficult to ease into.”

                  “Many times I find myself out of place.” Lexa confessed from in front of the fire place.

                  “You’re the Queen. How could you ever feel out of place? You own the place.”

                  “It may seem that way, yes.” Lexa sauntered back over to where Clarke was sitting. “But I must always stay neutral.  Picking the most justified course of action, take the most logical side. Often times the line is blurred. In a room full of conflicting yet equally important ideas, it can get pretty confusing. Soon you will be put in the same situation. Your people should be the most important thing to you. Mine is the overall of the kingdom.”

                  “Sounds stressful.”

                  Lexa simply stared at the Princess.

                  “And yet suddenly makes many things clearer.” Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder “You must be so tired.”

                  Lexa laughed.

                  “Why are you spending so many nights with me? You are probably so exhausted. How many things would you have gotten done had you not been here with me?” Clarke’s guilt began to surface.

                  “If I wasn’t here with you?” The Queen looked off thinking of her answer. “Probably sitting in my study, wondering what you were doing.”

                  Both women snickered with each other.

                  “Ok, the meeting is soon. You need to get this oath down.” Lexa interrupted with reason.

                  “Okay, okay. What’s the next line?”

* * *

 

                  The king was dead. Over the past couple of days Lexa had gotten used to being alone. However now, she felt more alone than ever before. Despite the fire burning in the fireplace she felt cold.

                  The world was still and nowhere near peaceful. She stood in her father’s bed chamber, correction, her bed chamber. It was larger than the one she had before. She slowly made her way to the book case, her father had a large collection, some she recognized, most she didn’t. Her finger tips grazed across the spines of the bindings till stopping on a familiar one, Trikru Myth & Fairytales. Her father used to read it to her every time she woke with night terrors even more so after her mother left.

                  She flipped through the pages, landing on the one with her favorite illustration. “No dear Beast,’ said Beauty ‘you must not die, live to be my husband; from this moment I give you my hand and swear to be none but yours. Alas! I thought I had only a friendship for you, but the grief I now feel convinces me, that I cannot live without you.’” Hearing her father’s voice in her head as she read the fairytale caused a moment of resentment. With all her might she threw the book into the fire place. Heart rate still racing she watched as the fire over took the hand painted pages.

                  It wasn’t till the flames started to burn through the dead body of the beast that she realized what her anger had done.

                  “No, no, no!” She exclaimed, rushing to the burning book. “Jok, Jok!” Lexa reached her hand into the flares. Extracting the book from the fire, she quickly took off her jacket to douse the flames. Once it was out she sat in the stillness. She finally realized that she had been crying since she pulled the book from the shelf.

                  Slowly she raised her jacket from the blackened book. More careful than before she turned through the pages many of them were destroyed beyond recognition. She gently picked it up from the ground mindful of the now loose binding and returned it to its original home.

                  Lexa stood quietly, disappointed in herself. Her father never lost control over a small thing like that. He was the King, everything was calculated, everything was only ever out of necessity.

                  A small knock distracted the princess from her pending wave of depression. Hastily, Lexa wiped away her tears, “Enter,” she spoke out.

                  “Lexa?” a smooth voice was heard as the door slowly opened.

                  “Costia,” The princess rushed across the room to embrace her girlfriend.

                  There was a beat of peaceful silence between them.

                  “I’m sorry that our reunion is such a sad one.” Costia verbalized. Lexa remained quietly finding comfort in the moment of grounding. “I’ve missed you.” Costia continued, while caressing Lexa’s face. “Tell me about your journey. I heard you near flawlessly, captured your horse.”

                  Lexa was able to hear the smile in Costia’s voice. She quickly took a step back to see the obvious laughter trying to escape her girlfriend. “Damn it, Anya!” Lexa’s frustration caused her to step away.

                  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sure you did great.”

                  Lexa turned back sharply, “When did she tell you!”

                  “Maybe five minutes before I knocked.” The fisa answered.

                  “Damn it!”

                  Costia closed the space between them, “Niron, it’s fine, your fine. She was just trying to lighten the mood.”  Costia placed a small kiss on the princess. “Everyone is grieving; I just don’t want you to be alone.” Costia gently squeezed Lexa’s hand, who in turn winced in pain. “What’s wrong?” she asked pulling up the princess’s hand.

                  “I dropped something in the fire.” Lexa answered.

                  “Come on let me threat that.” Costia led the injured woman to the couch.

                  “How am I going to lead a nation, Costia? My father was so much greater than I. The people loved him.”

                  “The people love you.”

                  “No, you love me. The people barely know me. Just the little princess that almost lost her throne before she was old enough to even defend it. They don’t love me. If anything the younger ones like the idea of me. But why should any of my people trust me to lead them? What could I ever bring to history. They don’t know me; I barely know them”

                  “Then let them know you, be among the people and know them. If they meet you they will love you.”

                  Lexa placed a kiss on Costia’s cheek. “Marry me, Costia.”

                  “You know we can’t.”

                  “Why not? Before you said it was cause my father would never allow it. Tomorrow I will be Queen.”

                  “You are Queen you must do what is for the people.”

                  “You are the people.” Lexa countered.

                  “I am a fisa, not the people. You need to marry someone who can help secure you position as Queen as well as the nation.”

                  “You help me, which helps the people, which helps the nation.” Lexa concluded. “Marry me.”

                  “Ask me next week.”

                  “I asked you last week.”

                  Costia leaned in and kissed Lexa, “Like I said, ask me next week.”

 

* * *

 

                  The soft knock on the queen’s chamber door echoed gently throughout the room, Lexa dint get the chance to answer before the door opened just a crack a blue eye peeped in nervously followed by a soft hey. “I hope I’m not intruding.” Lexa stood by a table or parchments filled with all kinds of Queenly duties Clarke assumed. Lexa still was dressed in her Commander gear although the black around her eyes had been wiped clean.

                  “Clarke its late, what brings you out at this hour?”

                  “I haven’t gone to bed yet, I wanted to talk to you.” A pause. “Is it alright if I come in?”

                  “Of course.”

                  The door creaked shut once more and Clarke entered the room further until she was standing in front of Lexa, her hands clasped behind her back. The Queen could tell Clarke was nervous the girl often wore her emotions on her sleeve she just hoped that whatever it was, she could help in some way.

                  “I just…” another pause. “This is…um” She pulled her hands from behind her back to resent to a book; its cover a was hard but worn. The book was clearly from before the bombs had fallen. “A thank you, for all that you’ve done for me.” Hesitant fingers reached for the book. Lexa felt its weight in her hand, thumbing the pages and reading the title. Beauty and the Beast. A fit of choked laughter broke through her lips, a sound she wasn’t not prepared for never mind Clarke. The princess watched as more emotions showed on Lexa’s face then she had ever seen before, she could practically taste the sadness that seemed to wash over Lexa like the cold autumn wind that began falling outside.

                  “Lexa…” a worried step forward, and unsure hand reaching out. The Queen shook her head as she tried to get a hang of her emotions. It had been so unexpected like a kick in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. The odds that the bundle of paper in her hands had found its way to her, and by none other than Clarke. A soft warm hand reached out to her cheek while blue eyes stared at her with concern. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into the touch, until she found herself being embraced by the younger girl.

                  “I’m sorry.”

                  “Don’t be.” They stayed like that for a little while, it should have felt awkward, maybe foreign but nothing felt as right as it did to be this close to Clarke. Her blonde hair smelled of lavender and citrus. The softness of her embrace made her feel warm and safe as if she were a child again. Clarke didn’t care Lexa was a good foot taller or that the metal buckles of her outfit were cold and smelled of earth and perhaps blood, nor did she care the shoulder piece made her head sit awkwardly on Lexa’s side. Green eyes glanced once more at the book in her hand before gently letting go of the sky girl, a quick clearing of her throat brought her voice back to its usual tone.

                  “Thank you for your gift Clarke. I will treasure it always.”

                  “I saw it while I was out in Polis, I hoped you’d like it but…”

                  Lexa moved around the room resting the book on the nearby table before she unclasped her shoulder guard. “It’s not that I don’t like the book. It just holds a part inside me.”

                  “A part.”

                  “My father gave me this book when I was a child…” a sad smile graced her lips, her eyes playing a scene from long ago that Clarke couldn’t see. “It was my favorite story, but I had been hurting, and threw the book into the flames. It was lost from then on.” She roamed the bookcase by the fire place, her slender fingers easily picking out the charred book but she did not move it for surely it would fall to ruin. Clarke swallowed by the emotion she could feel from the Queen and grabbed the new copy of the tale.

                  “Will you read it to me.”

                  “Every word.” And that’s what she did, they made their way to the couch and the tale began. It was darker then Clarke thought it would be but the words that Lexa tied together sounded beautiful. She tried to imagine a young Lexa listening to the story and getting scared when the beast appeared. It wasn’t long before she began to doze off her head somehow finding Lexa’s lap, her strong fingers working their way through golden tresses, messaging the pieces of silk between her fingers. She continued to read.

                  “The beast meekly “I wanted to ... I was ... I came to your room to bring you a gift.” He holds out his hand. A pearl necklace magically appears in the palm of his hand.

                  Beauty shouting at him “Leave!” She runs out of the room. Disconsolately, the Beast puts the necklace down on the dressing table. In a softer voice she repeats. “Leave.” The Beast walks slowly out of the room.

                  Lexa paused after the line to look down at the slumbering princess, it was just after 12 and becoming very late. Saving the page to the book, Lexa gently cradled the girl into her arms and lifted her with ease she carried the princess across the room with grace and placed her gently on her bed, tucking her into the blankets. She didn’t get much further though as she planned to sleep on the couch, a death grip on her sash pulled her back. Soft words mumbled out from the blonde’s lips. Lexa leaned down to hear her, only one word came out.

                   “Stay.” 

And so she stayed, blowing out the candles and unstrapping her boots she made her way to the other side of the bed. In the dark of the room she could hear Clarke's breathing, which quickly lulled her to sleep better than any book she has read.


	11. Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and New Years from us to you! I hope your all had a wonderful holiday and continue to have a great new year. Thank you all for the support and lovely compliments that you have given us, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this fic. We are just finishing up the first arc of the story!

Clarke shivered a little as another gust of wind blew sending a wave of sparkling crystals through Lexa’s balcony doors. The Queen still slept quietly on her side of the bed bundled under layers of furs. When Clarke woke she took a moment to watch the rise and fall of the Queen’s chest as she rest in slumber. Her attention had been stolen by the whistle of wind outside, it was then that she saw the first snowfall of the year. 

The snow drifted lazily, as effortless as dandelions in the wind. The sky grew cloudy and the winds chilled, as Clarke's breath swirled in front of her in a puff of white frost. Her eyes widened in amazement as a fresh blanket began laying itself down among the trees and rocks. Sure Clarke had seen snow before but that was in the mountains, where all you could see was rocks and sparse greenery; they had been up far to high to see the wonderland below become covered. 

“Mm cold…” Came the groggy voice of the Queen, although she did not appear Queenly with the mess of curls that engulfed the woman's head. A smile greeted Clarke’s lips at the sound, and quickly she shut the doors, blocking out the cold.

“Os sintaim.” Clarke greeted the Queen the same way she had been all week, and each day Lexa gave the same reply, a few groans and mumbles before stuffing her face back into the down pillows. Clarke had been sleeping in Lexa’s chamber due to their late nights reading fairytales, she couldn't get enough, she loved the way the words sounded as the came from the Queen's lips, it was like music to her ears. Clarke would always fall asleep to that sweet voice and wake up covered in blankets her legs intertwined with Lexa’s. The Princess walked over to the Queen’s side, “Wake up Lexa! Look there's snow.”

“5 more minutes.” Lexa snuggled deeper into her pillows. The blonde wondered if anyone else knew that the Queen was in fact not a morning person despite appearances. However, Lexa had mentioned that she had a meeting early in the morning and she’d be damned if she let the Queen be late. She proceeded to propel several pillows at the sleeping beast’s head only to be ignored. She then tried jumping on the bed and when that didn't work she ripped off all the covers exposing the older woman’s body to the chilly room.

“Fuck!” A now shivering Lexa sat up in bed glaring daggers at the smug princess. “I could have you thrown in the dungeons for that!” She growled. 

“Bleh.” Clarke stuck out her tongue, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

“You better put that tongue back in your mouth.” The blonde only stuck it out further. “That’s it!” Charging at the blonde Lexa throws her over her shoulder then down on the bed before tickling the blonde’s rips and armpits. Clarke desperately tries to wiggle free as she screeches and her arms flail about. “STOP!”

“I warned you!” 

“You're gonna make me pee!”

“To bad!” Lexa doesn’t ease up, she’s pretty sure she taught Clarke a lesson about messing with her sleep until she is smashed in the face with the said blondes elbow. They both freeze Clarke wide eyed like a deer and Lexa still on top of her. For a second Clarke is pretty sure she's in deep shit. The Queen rotates her jaw, accessing the damage, she’s had far harder hits to the face, but she had been ready for those. Green eyes look down at blue ones. A small eep comes from Clarke’s lips. 

“Are you okay?”

“I didn't even feel it.” Lexa clears her throat as she realizes the positions they are in and quickly gets off the princess. “You are right though I should be up, I have a lot to do today and so do you.

A knock at the door draws their attention, along with the muffled voice of the Prince on the other side. “It’s snowing!” Opening the door, the boy is clearly ready to go outside. “Come outside with me!” 

“Aden you have your studies.”

“Mom, come on it's the first snowfall!” The boy unleashed his big brown doe eyes at her a trick he had picked up when he was younger, it never failed to work. With a sigh Lexa allowed it and with a victory cheer Aden puffed up his chest. 

“But you have to go to your strategy session today.”

“Fiiine, will you guys join me outside?”

“I have much to do little beast.” The queen ruffled the boy's soft locks before turning back to Clarke. “I am sure the princess will be more than happy to join you.” 

“Of course!” The two adults exchanged smiles their eyes lingering just a little too long, before Lexa left the room.

 

\-------------------------------------  
“Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty.” Octavia’s voice was strained as she pulled up her body for another pull up “Sixty-one. Sixty-two” 

“Not bad but, I’ve seen better.” Lincoln mused as he watched Octavia do several more pull ups. With his eyes, he traced the way her legs gripped the pole. Strong legs turned into a powerful torso, which then turned into defined shoulders and arms. 

“Seventy-nine. Eighty.” With more grace than a dancer, Octavia gripped the bar and slowly flipped her legs off and to the ground. The layer of snow balanced on her legs dwindled to the white covered ground.

“Yeah well so have I” Octavia let her eyes drift up and down Lincoln's body not bothering to hide it. The man only smiled calloused hands finding soft hips.

\-----------------------------------

 

“It’s been awhile since we have been able to speak privately.” Anya spoke while looking up and down the hallway. “Well, near privately.” She cleared her throat as a servant passed them by.  
Lexa smiled and hugged her Sister. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I, very much the same.” Anya quickly rubbed Lexa’s back before breaking the hug.  
“How are you? You look well.” She grabbed the Queen’s chin. “Tired if anything.”

The Queen quickly squirmed out of her sister’s touch. Causing Anya to laugh.

“Who said you were permitted to touch the royal chin.” Lexa spat out, holding in her laughter.

Anya swiftly trapped her sister in a headlock. “Apologies, my Queen.” Then in a dramatic tone, “I know not my place!”

“Ah! Anya! Let me--!” The Queen struggled underneath her sister’s arm. As they paced the width of the hall way. “Someone will see.”

“Yes Lexa, very indecent for a Queen such as yourself to be caught fooling around.” Anya turned to walk the length of the hallway, Lexa still in unwilling tow. Once again in her theatric tone “A Queen must remain vigilant, poised, respectful, and above all!”

“Damn it Anya! Let me go!”

“In control.”

They neared the crossing hall when a throat was cleared behind them. Both girls froze.

“Your majesty.” Gustus started.

Anya turned, still keeping the Queen in captivity.

“Yes Gustus,” Lexa responded.

“The Prince was absent from his strategy lesson today, Your Grace.”

“Any idea where he would have gone?” The Queen asked, still in her sister’s hold.

“My best guess would be with the Princess Clarke,” He answered.

“So, go get him. Why bring this up to me now?”

Anya finally interjected, “Yes Gustus, can’t you see that the Queen is busy with very important matters.” A small burst of resistance was felt under her arm but she quickly silenced it.

Gustus cleared his throat once again before continuing, “I can’t find either of them, your Grace. They aren’t in the library, The Princess’s room or the court yard. I sent news to the guards in the city, but since heard nothing. I came to see if you knew anything that we didn’t.”

Even under the stressed air of the missing Prince and Princess, Anya did not let her sister go. “Have you seen Lincoln or the Skikru girl that Indra brought?”

“No ma’am.” Gustus answered.

“Find Indra, see if she--” The Queen’s command was cut short when a familiar voice was echoed through the nearby crossing hall.

“Onward to the Grand hall!” The prince called out.

The Three watched as two gona's slowly dragged an exceedingly large pine through the passing. There, riding it like a grand steed was Aden.

“Found him.” Anya spoke in disbelief.

“This is going to be the best tree dressing ever!” The Prince spoke to the gonas. “oh,” The sight of his family caught his attention. “Hello, Mother! Aunt Anya. Sorry, I missed strategy today Gustus, I’ll try and make it tomorrow.” The tree never stopped.

The three of them just continued to gawk at the tree. Allowing the Queen to finally break free from her sister’s grasp.

“Why is there a tree in my castle!” The Queen shouted, as the initial shock left her body. “Aden Eliaz Woods!”

At the sound of his full name the Prince finally froze. Cautiously he turned to his mother as she stalked up to him. 

There were no words that the Queen could progress as much as she tried. She extended her hands to display the large foreign object currently making a mess in her Grand hall. 

“We are going to dress it. Clarke said that I can help her dress all of them.” Aden justified. 

Lexa paused. “Stop. ‘All of them...’ Why do you say all of them?”

Aden pointed at the trees that were beginning to line up in the center of the room. “Yeah, all of them.”

Rapidly, Lexa turns back to the Prince. “Where is she?!”

“Back at the forest picking out trees.”

Without another word Lexa made her way out to the door. 

\----------------------

“No, no, not that one the other one! The one to the left!” Clarke shouted out from atop her horse. “Daunde! Daunde! Damn it how do you say fucking left” 

“CLARKE!” At the sound of the Queen’s voice Clarke’s spine turned to ice.  
Lexa stormed up beside Clarke’s horse, “Why are there trees in my Grand Hall? And I say trees plural, because on my way here I passed four more!”

“Lesad! I remember now,” With the sudden burst of memory Clarke quickly turned back to the men helping her gather trees, “Daunde biga tri ona lesad!”

“What?!” Lexa turned hastily, “Hod op, No! Set raun weron yo ste Kamp! Nou daunde biga tri ona lesad!” All the men halted at the cry of their Queen. Many of them looking between the two women to gage who was truly in charge of this moment. 

“You said I could plan the event?” Clarke justified.

“I said you could plan it. Not dig up my forest.”

“I’m not digging it up, their cutting it down.”

“That is so much better, thank you for that clarification. Please carry on.”

“Thank you.” Clarke turned to the men “Kyon!”

“Nou Kigon!” The men remained still as the two rapidly shot exclamations at each other. They were quickly regretting switching shifts with Octavia and Lincoln. “That was not to be taken literal Clarke!”

“How else do you expect I make crest trees, Lexa?”

“What on the creator's great canvas is a crest tree?”

 

\--------------------------------------

The hall bustled with a slew of people from all around the kingdom. Clarke watched with amazed eyes as the castle was brought to life. There were people from every clan and social class gathered in the room wearing their best. They laughed and drank as they mingled about wearing masks of all kinds. It was a ball being thrown in her celebration, or more importantly the Skikru people’s celebration, welcoming them into the Queen's coalition. The music began pouring into the empty spaces and soon it was as if the thrumming of the string instruments and the multitude of voice had caused Clarke's body to vibrate, or perhaps that was just the wine?

“Lovely party isn’t it.” A smooth voice said from beside her. There stood a tall person wearing a mostly black outfit that looked formal but also comfortable enough to fight in. Their mask was made of a Stag’s skull, with modest black antlers decorated with jewels. The face was covered, its wearers eyes and nose, the rest of their face had lines painted on their cheeks in black and their hair in a long pony tail. They looked dark and mysterious but did not scare the princess. Infact many of their guests bore the skulls of their prey as masks. Clarke on the other hand had decided on wearing a mask of a lion that made her natural blonde hair look as if it were the mane.

“It is.” Clarke spoke bowing her head in greeting. The figure offered her a glass of wine. “I’ve never seen so many people in one place.” she spoke quietly almost to herself. The figure smiled planely.

“Does it overwhelm you.” the stranger asked. 

“It inspires me.” 

“Truly.” The stranger nodded their head before finishing their wine. “Dear Princess, may I be so bold to ask for a dance?” Clarke almost thought about rejecting it, but there was something quiet and reserved that she liked about the stranger. She wished she could join Lexa and Aden before the ceremony but she figured passing the time til then wouldn't hurt. The stranger twirled them to the dance floor swaying gently to the melody that was being set. 

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked as the stranger pulled her closer before twirling her back. They were having a lovely time sway around the dance floor.

“I have many names.” They moved across the dance floor with all the grace in the world, and as they dance the music picked up and so did the eyes watching them. They were a sight to behold, Clarke’s beautiful yellow dress glided over the ballroom floor, and the darkness of the strangers outfit contrasted nicely. It was as if the guests were watching the night and day dance with each other in the sky and over far too soon

“Tell me one of them.” she smiled.

“But which could I pick that would sound best on your lips?” the stranger teased pulling the blonde in closer as they spun her. Clarke couldn't help but enjoy the strangers teasing but at the same time her chest squeezed ever so slightly with a pang of guilt, with thoughts of somehow she was betraying Lexa. they made their way off the dance floor.

“I should get going.” Clarke mumbled.

The stranger nodded. “Of course, your grace. I suppose I must find something else to bide my time.” A soft kiss to the back of her hand and Clarke felt as if her knees were turning to jelly. 

“Til?”

“Til the Sun returns to brighten my life again.” The coy stranger conveyed.

“I...I guess I could stick around a little longer.” 

“Excellent.” The stranger grinned and placed another kiss up Clarke's wrist and flashed their white teeth. They were no longer on the dance floor but had moved to the corner of the ball room, where less people were mingling, and the sound of music wasn’t as loud The princess was enjoying herself at the party, the evening was turning out to be better than she expected. The stranger whose name she didn't know spoke with a smoothness that was intoxicating and enticing. She leaned in closer to her the soft spoken words of the stranger, hanging onto every sentence. 

The party continued on as more guest poured into the room, many of them being Skikru, they laughed and shook hands with other tribes who welcomed them and even got a kick out of the trees that Clarke had set up, she could see that the small tradition made many of her people feel more welcomed. Her eyes scanned the crowds as soft warm breath whispered in her ear, of sweet things that would make some proper girls blush. It was a good thing Clarke didn't consider herself a proper girl. The stranger played with a lock of blonde hair while Clarke’s eyes danced over one of the trees closest to them “Seems like the crest trees are a hit.” 

“Yeah they came out great…” the princess stared at the stranger once more taking in their features, her eyes now looking for anything suspicious. “The whole thing came out great…”

The music began to slow than shift as the large doors to the hall opened. The crowd hushed and turned to watch their Queen gracefully enter with Prince in tow

“Beautiful isn’t she? They say she is the most beautiful in all the land.” The stranger spoke. “But even her beauty couldn’t match yours.”

“I think people say she is beautiful because she is Queen. To me being Beautiful means more than having authority. One must have power.”

“She has power.”

“Authority and power are not the same thing. Take the Queen’s sister Anya,” Clarke began with a gesture to the General. “Now, that is a woman with Power, and she did it all without her title.” The stranger’s frustration started to show, causing the princess to smile and continue. “Anya was the one who trained the Queen you know? Everyone champions the Queen for her achievement on the battlefield but forget who it was that gave her that ability in the first place.”

The two took in the sight of Lexa dressed in a long black satin dress, complete with an antelope skull. Gold plated horns twisting to the sky and at the tips were bright red rubies. A few steps behind her walked Aden in red satin with a bird skull mask. Both walking with the demeanor that shouted Royalty.

The stranger crossed their arms in disagreement. 

Clarke’s smile grew even more. She knew she had this stranger hanging on every single word. “You know what I really think?”

“What?” The stranger asked, leaning in.

Clarke leaned in more, “If the Queen and Anya were to battle this very night. Anya would win.”

“WHAT?! That is blasphemy, by now I could beat her with my eyes closed!”

“And one hand tied behind your back?”

“I’ll do you one better! With one hand tied to my foot!” The stranger huffed with a raised foot in the air.  
Clarke quickly grabbed the raised boot. “I knew it!” 

The stranger tried regaining their balance but Clarke knew it was no stranger now. “I don’t know what yo-”

“I don’t know how you were able to make it look like you were in two places at once but the jig is up “Your Majesty.” The princess released the boot causing Lexa to stumble slightly.

“How did you know it was me.” Lexa huffed, she had been so sure that Clarke had no idea who she was, and for a little while she enjoyed the time she was spending with the younger woman. After all it wasn't everyday that she was able to shirk her responsibilities and just be herself around the girl. 

“Because you called the tree crest trees and you had no idea what that was until I told you this morning.” she grinned to herself proud of noticing the small slip up by the Queen. She was relieved to find out that the stranger had been Lexa, she had felt...odd with the stranger, they had made her think about her feelings towards Lexa, ones she didn’t really understand, but feelings none the less. It also explained why she had been so comfortable around the stranger, why dancing with her had made Clarke feel safe...feel home.

“A slip of the tongue, could have been life or death.” The Queen shook her head, glad she was no spy. Their attention was taken by the hushing of instruments and voices. 

“So tell me, if you’re here.” Clarke turned back to the front of the room, “Who is that?”  
Lexa smiled as she took a step next to the princess. “She’s about to speak, let’s listen and see.”

The woman posing as the Queen raised her arms, almost as if to hug the crowd as a whole. “Welcome, today we celebrate the amalgamation of Skikru to our kingdom. We do this by commemorating their time honored tradition of this New Crest Celebration.” Clarke was in awe, had she not known for certain that Lexa was standing beside her she would believe without a doubt that this woman was the Queen. The woman continued, “With much collaboration of the Princess Clarke, we were able to bring in these Crest trees. Originally created to brighten up the darkest winters.”  
Collaboration, the Princess thought. She really is exactly like Lexa, right down to the ego.

“Her name is Denae, an actress from a troop that passed through the kingdom years ago.” Lexa explained, eyes never turning to look at Clarke. 

“She is very convincing.” Clarke replied with a whisper.

“Years of shadowing and mimicking me. In some ways she probably knows me better than I know my own self. Simple hair dye, little war paint here and there, no one could tell the difference.” 

“No one?”

“The only person to ever call the difference was Aden.” Clarke could see Lexa’s smile grow as she spoke more about her son. “He is the most perceptive person I have yet to meet.”

“Ever use that trick on me?” Clarke pondered.

There was a pause before the Queen spoke again. “No,”

Clarke finally turned to face the woman beside her. “Lexa. Did you ever use your double on me?” Clarke’s mind raced, attempting to think up every interaction she might of had with Denae

Lexa chuckled, grabbing both of Clarke’s shoulders, “In all honesty, I have never used Denae on you, I thought about it once to escape one of our more...awkward dinners but nothing more.”

“Fine.” Clarke’s stress released before jumping back up again. “If you swear…”

“I swear.”

Clarke stared back, a hint of scepticism remaining in her eyes. “Ok”

They turned their attention back to the ceremony as the fake Queen welcomed Clarke’s parents to her kingdom and castle, and that all their people were welcomed in Polis. She placed thick furs as gifts around their shoulders, to show all that in their time of need especially in the harsh winters that the Trikru would always be there for them, in return the Skikru would give their loyalty to the crown. They exchanged words of oath repeating after the Queen as the ceremony came to a close. 

The people cheered on in celebration of the Skikru now officially being part of the coalition. Their hands were raised with a drink between their fingers, and smile on everyone’s lips. They shook hands with the new members of their kingdom, many of the Trikru welcoming them with open arms, after all they loved the Princess and would never hesitate to welcome one of her people. Many of the Trikru went to shake hands with the Abby and Jake while the those of skikru shook the hands of the Queen and Prince.

“Welcome to Polis.” Aden grinned ear to ear, in a way he felt like he was welcoming a new family to his, Clarke’s family… His eyes roamed through the ball room resting on the pair not too far from him, standing close together, his mother and Clarke seemed to be enjoying themselves, they looked perfect together and he briefly wondered what that was like. He sneaked a peek over his shoulder his eyes finding Lani standing not to far from him on guard, their eyes meeting. Not expecting to find Lani looking over at him he felt his ears growing red. Crap! 

“If i may be so bold as to say you look dashing today your highness.” Lani’s voice had Aden frozen, when had they gotten so close? Aden could feel his mouth drying.

“Thank you…” barely a mumble.

“The bird skull suits you well.” Lani smiled at the shy prince. 

“I like your mask as well.” he said softly. Lani was wearing black pants and a red button down coat, sword at the hip. Lanis mask was made of the scales of a snake matching her mentors mask of a large python skull. 

“Thank you Aden.” the smile that Lani gave him was wide and full of joy at getting a compliment from the Prince. 

“I uh..” He blushed. “Your welc-”

A blood curtailing scream ripped through the ballroom at a frightening volume, several more shouts picked up as a commotion in the center of the room began. Gonas ran to the center in hopes of breaking up a drunken fight only to find.

All eyes turned in that moment in fear, there before them was the fake Queen and a masked man. Everyone watched in horror as the Queen’s neck was slit open, a spray of blood hitting the ground right before her body. “To hell with the crown!” The man spat. The whole room erupted in chaos as screams filled the room, enemies amongst the people jumped out. In minutes the ball room erupted into a battlefield, the sound of steel meeting steel drowned out the panic as the gonas tried to defend the castle. 

“Aden!” The boy turned in time to be pushed by Lani sending him sprawling on the floor. Scrambling up quickly eyes wide he watched as Lani grunted trying to push back the assassin. The man was much larger and using his height to his advantage. “You're dead, bloody traitor.” Lani grunted and kicking the attackers knee out he didn’t have a chance to recover before the full brunt of Lani’s strength came through his chest. 

“Your hurt!” Aden gasped. 

“It’s a scratch.” Lani shook it off. “Come we have to get you somewhere safe. Use the secret passages.

“What about my mom and Clarke?” 

“The Queen is more than capable of keeping herself and the Princess safe.”

Lani couldn't have been more right, Lexa's sword clashed with several of the traitors Clarke behind her pressed against the wall eyes wide in fear. What was happening? Had they come to really kill all of them? The blood pounded in her ears drowning out the sounds of chaos that ran rampant like a wild boar through a market. She couldn’t move, she could only hold her breath as Lexa defended off the enemy. A very real fear of Lexa possibly dying sent her almost into a panic attack. Get a grip Griffin… The image of the fake Queen’s throat being slit sent a chill down her body that made her feel colder than a frost giant's heart. It wasn’t until Lexa’s soft words and warm hands brought her back to reality. Blue eyes darted to wear Lexa had been fighting, bodies were laid dead on the floor.

“It’s safe.” Lexa whispered gently. “Your safe.” 

“Lex.” she didn’t even think before throwing her arms over the Queen, feeling the solidness of her body against hers, Lexa was real and safe and alive. She could feel Lexa return the embrace her warmth radiating her and freeing Clarke from the fear that trapped her heart.

The ball room was quiet except for the shouts of the gona’s they cleared the bodies and attended to the wounded. The sound of sobbing was not missed, as people mourned for their Queen. Many of the Trikru’s heads were bowed in prayer asking the creator to turn back time and save their Queen.

Lexa did not intend to let them suffer “Stay with the Gona’s Clarke.” Strong legs moved her through the room, her boots softly thudding on the marble floor. With all the grace and power in the world she moved through the hall, a trail being left in her wake as she shed her disguise. Tuning to her people her eyes assessed the damage, the look of pain and worry on her people’s faces, the silent tears that streamed. She didn’t bother to look for Aden, she knew he was safe, she had seen Lani bring him to the hidden passage. 

“Coward’s were amongst us today, they don’t agree with their crown ” Her voice boomed grabbing the attention of her guests. “They have tried to break us over and over.” She paused. “But what do we do every time they try to tear us down?

“Ge smak daun gyon op nodotiam Get knocked down get back up.” Voices roared.

Lexa removed her mask and threw it to the side. “We don’t back down against the likes of traitors.” an audible gasp was heard. There stood their Queen well and alive more beautiful than ever the people cheered with happiness, their tears of anguish quickly replaced with ones of joy. It was truly a moment of amazement, as if their Queen had descended to them in their time of need, how had she gotten away? What power did the Queen truly possess?

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!!!” The screamed to the heavens. As if the battle had never happened they cheered and dance and sang in the Queen’s honor.

“Queen of the beasts and Commander of lands

She Spits fire and cuts through rain,

With fangs so large and claws so sharp

Queen of the beasts shreds her enemies apart!” 

The men sang and cheered. Clarke watched on in amazement, she had never seen someone who could rule the hearts of so many, she had never seen someone who strong and pure and without greed, Lexa truly loved her people, and they her. She clutched her chest, still haunted by the blood that had spilled… what if that had really been Lexa? She would be lost without the woman...if she died no don’t think like that...but how could she not? Lexa meant...what did Lexa mean to her? She looked to the Queen once more, her insides twisting into a knot. Oh…

\-------------------------------------

The door to her chambers knocked and opened, Lexa did not have to look up from the mirror to know who it was. She scrubbed at her face removing the black paint as best as she could. “I’m sorry about what happened today, the celebration was ruined.” When she did not get a reply she sighed and put down the rag. “You don’t have to worry Clarke, the castle is under lockdown, we will get to the bottom of this.”

Turning to the Princess she tried to meet her eyes but the blonde was looking down, her hands twisting around each other. “Clarke.” Soft strong hands found soft shoulders. “Do not fear for me.” it was soft and quiet like how the snow was falling outside, drifting mindlessly. Large blue eyes looked up at her in worry and wonder and love? A small gasp was all Lexa got out before soft pink lips were on hers. It didn’t take long for the Queen to return the kiss. She pulled Clarke in as close as she could fingers tracing over her soft white cheeks. They pulled away for air as Lexa brushed the stray tears away. 

“Don’t ever leave.”

“I promise that no matter what, I will always return to you.” 

“Swear it.”

“Ai hodnes” Lexa kissed her forehead. “I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lemme know what you liked best about this chapter it helps me improve my writing when I receive feedback. be sure to expect a lot of fluff next chapter!


End file.
